Crazy, Beautiful, You
by xxwickedapplexx
Summary: Complete AU. Emma Swan is an elementary school teacher. Regina Mills is a pastry chef. I'm not good at summaries...there is fluff, sex, and some drama...check it out?
1. The Meeting

"Regina," Gold called out as flames raged around him, "Regina, please get your kitchen under control!"

"Working on it boss man," Regina laughed as she tossed her cherries jubilee in a dish. It was a busier than normal night at La Pomme Mechant and Regina was working from one station to the next in a frantic attempt to get all of her orders out on time. She had been the head pastry chef there for the last eight years, although she loved every second of what she did, nights like this Gold could really test her patience. She could handle the flood of the orders, the noise of the busy workers all around her, and even the occasional fire. What she couldn't handle however was Gold screaming at everyone because he could not handle said things. How he ever got into the business of managing a five star restaurant in Seattle Regina would never quite understand.

"Order up!" Regina exclaimed as she tossed a few beautifully decorated plates onto the counter that was eye level with her. She took a deep breath spun around on her heal and quickly began to create her next piece of art. Suddenly August, one of their head waiters, stepped into the kitchen and called out for her.

"Gina, there is a customer requesting to speak to you," August said startling the woman right out of her concentration.

"August! Really?" Regina threw her hands up causing batter to fly in the air along with them. "There is no way I can step away right now." As much as she loved taking compliments from patrons who enjoyed her food, tonight was one of those nights that she just could not justify walking away simply for an ego boost.

"Okay, sorry, I will let them know that you are just too busy." August shrugged his shoulders and headed back out to the restaurant.

Regina shook her head. She adored August and they had been friends for quite awhile. They had enjoyed many nights after work consisting of cold drinks and complaining about Gold but sometimes he could be so dense.

Regina continued working on her orders when August slipped back through the kitchen doors and slid a card into her coat pocket. "There was a woman who said that she needs catering for a function at her work place and is requesting your desserts. She would like you to call her tomorrow her number is on the card."

Before Regina could reach into her chef's coat to retrieve the card and tell him no that she was not interested in catering and that she simply did not have the time, he was already back in the restaurant. Regina shook her head and continued cooking she didn't have time to stop right now she would have to deal with this later.

…..

Later that evening Regina was lying in bed sipping on a glass of Pinot Noir and skimming through the latest issue of Bon Appétit when she remembered that she had never looked at the card that August had slipped her. She stood up, glass in hand, and retrieved the card.

Prescott Elementary School

Mrs. Julie Lucas

Principal

Please call 888-555-2626 at your earliest convenience to discuss our fall fundraiser Thank You!

Regina had never done catering before and she knew that she did not have the time to either but a wave of guilt started to come over her at the thought of blowing off an elementary school. Her mother, before she passed away, was an elementary school teacher and was always devoting everything she had to the children there.

Regina sighed and took another sip of her wine. She told herself she would call tomorrow morning before work and find out exactly what this Mrs. Lucas was looking for. If anything she could get her sous chef to help her out. He is always asking for more responsibility. If she needs to take some time off of work to do the fundraiser she could let him fly solo a few more nights and then maybe that would shut him up for awhile.

…

Beep Beep Beep

"Shiiiiiit!" Regina cried out. Apparently she had a little too much wine last night because she hit the snooze more times than she realized. She jumped out of bed and had just enough time to wash her face, throw back a smoothie, and brush her teeth before having to leave for work. As she pulled into the parking lot she remembered she wanted to call Mrs. Lucas about the school fundraiser. Knowing that there just was not enough time for that she made a mental note to look up how far away it was from the restaurant. Maybe, if she was lucky she could swing by on her lunch hour.

As she pulled into work she noticed there were more cars than the normal five. At noon there is always only five cars when she arrives to work as the rest of the staff does not get there until three, an hour before the restaurant opens. Gold's tacky Cadillac that was none other than gold. Sidney, the Head chef's mustang, Robin, her sous chef's truck, Belle's Black BMW, and Leroy, the cleaner's Grand Am. There was also a black Jeep that Regina had never seen before with a striking blonde leaning against it. Regina gathered her belongings and began to head inside trying not to make it obvious that she was staring the mysterious blonde.

"Excuse me, do you work here?" The blonde started making her way towards Regina.

"Um," Regina felt herself gulp, "Yes, yes I do. Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can! I am looking for Regina Mills." The blonde replied as she looked down at a sticky note in her hand.

 _Wow she is even more stunning up close,_ Regina thought to herself as they made eye contact. "Well, you found her. What can I do for you dear?"

"Oh! Hi! My name is Emma. Emma Swan and I am a teacher at Prescott Elementary School. My boss Mrs. Lucas sent me over to talk to you about catering our fundraiser."

 _Wow. Less than 24 hours and they sent someone out to scout me_. Regina thought. _These people are serious. "_ Wow, um okay, well I was going to speak to Mrs. Lucas on my lunch hour today. I didn't have a chance to last night I was incredibly busy. I have never catered anything before so I am not quite sure about this. I really wouldn't even know where to begin."

"Well, Mrs. Lucas isn't really a patient person. She finds something she likes and she doesn't really stop until she gets it." Emma laughed.

"I can respect that." Regina laughed thinking to herself that she is the same way.

"When she didn't hear from you last night she called me first thing this morning and told me that she was putting a sub in my classroom and that I wasn't to come to class until I sealed the deal. And you wouldn't want me to continue to miss work now would you?" Emma smiled at Regina.

 _Is she flirting with me?_ Regina thought to herself. _Dear Lord I hope so._ "Well, no, we wouldn't want that. Okay, I tell ya what…I have to get into work as well…so, you go back and you tell Mrs. Lucas that I will cater."

Emma smiled big.

"On one condition…" Regina continued and Emma began to look worried. "You have to meet me tonight for dinner and discuss the details. I cannot go into this blindsided.

Emma's smile returned. "Deal. Where are we meeting?"

"Well, since it is Thursday I get out early tonight. I prepare the main specials and then I am out at nine. Are you okay with coming to my place? You can let me know what you guys are looking for and then I can make you some things to sample. It makes the most sense. I will have access to my kitchen and everything that I would need…" Regina began to ramble on to try to convince Emma, the stranger that she had only know for five minutes, that she wasn't trying to hit on her, although she would love to.

Emma cut her off, "That sounds lovely." She grabbed Regina's phone that was in her left hand and added her number to her contacts. That's me, text me your address later today and what time would work for you and I will see you later." Emma smiled sweetly and walked back to her car. "It was nice to meet you Regina Mills!" Emma said over her shoulder.

Regina stood there in awe for a minute. She had never met someone so forward before. Usually people, men and woman alike, are intimated by her. Emma was different. There was something about her that Regina was instantly drawn to. Suddenly she found herself hoping that today would go by very fast.


	2. The Taste Test

Regina rushed into the kitchen doors knowing that she was already a few minutes late and Gold would have her ass if she was any later. Every morning they had a team meeting to discuss the daily specials and what not. He was the one allowed to be late but it was not permissible to make him wait.

"Well, Regina, nice of you to join us," Gold snarled as he stumbled onto a stool quite obviously just arriving himself.

"Good morning everyone," Regina smiled biting her bottom lip as to stop herself from saying anything nasty. She learned a long time ago that it just wasn't worth it with Gold.

"So today's specials are going to be…" Gold's voice started to trail off in Regina's mind as her attention went back to thinking about Emma. She didn't usually let herself get wrapped up in something, or someone, so quickly but this woman was very different. The way she spoke to Regina like she was just another person. That may sound silly but most people always seemed so hesitant and afraid of her before they got to know her. Hell, even after they got to know her.

Regina glanced over at Robin who was eagerly taking notes of everything that Gold was spewing at them. _Thank goodness for him_ she thought as she continued to think about the blonde and what she was going to text her as soon as this meeting was over. She knew she was getting ahead of herself. Hell, she didn't even know if Emma was a lesbian. She felt like she was flirting with her but Regina also tends to have that affect on people, men and women alike.

"Alright, that should have covered everything and for those of you who paid attention nice work." Gold stared Regina down. He was probably the only other person on earth who was never afraid to go head to head with her. She rolled her eyes and watched him walk away.

…..

Emma looked over her students who had their heads down busily writing out their essays and she caught herself peeking at her phone every few minutes wondering if there was a text message from Regina yet. It had been an hour since she left the raven haired beauty in the parking lot and Emma's smile had yet to leave her face.

She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was about Regina that was captivating her but she found herself being consumed by thoughts of this woman, this stranger. Emma laughed at the thought of this in her head. Stranger is definitely what she is. The only thing she knows about her is that she is a pastry chef at La Pomme, she drives a black Mercedes, and she is absolutely stunning.

Emma reached for her phone once again at the same time that it lit up in her hand. She smiled as she read the text in her head.

 **"Ms. Swan…I didn't see a ring…so I'm assuming Ms…correct me if I'm wrong."**

Emma smiled again at her phone, **"You are correct, it is Ms."**

 **"Okay, good, well my address is 972 East Main Street. I'm in Charlotte Towers number 36. The doorman will be expecting you. Does 7 sound good?"**

Emma thought about that building, she had passed it many times, they are gorgeous. That was intimidating. **"7 sounds perfect! Would you like me to bring anything?"**

 **"No, that isn't necessary. Just your appetite is all that is needed** **"**

 **"Don't have to worry about that I didn't get lunch today. I will see you tonight Ms. Mills. It is Ms. Correct?"**

 **"Correct dear. See you at 7!"**

Emma felt her face flush. She glanced up at her students who were still working hard and then to the clock. Emma found herself sigh at the fact that it was only 2. It was a good sign that Regina wanted to know if she was married or not right? _No, Emma don't get ahead of yourself she was probably just being polite. You don't even know if she is a lesbian. Wow, but if she was._ Emma felt herself flush again; she had to regain her focus on something other than Regina if she was going to make it through the rest of this day.

….

Regina barreled through her front door and rushed to her bedroom grabbing shoes and scarves that were scattered on the floor on the way there. Arriving in her room she tossed them all in her walk in closet as she began stripping her clothes off. Usually she was a very organized and structured person but she has been so overwhelmingly busy at work she hasn't had much time for anything else. Regina glanced at the clock.

"6:30, damnit!" Regina tossed her bra on the bed and grabbed a black push up before slipping on a slinky red dress over her overworked body and she stayed barefoot as she just couldn't stand the thought of putting shoes back on. She ran into the bathroom and washed her face before applying some lipstick and touching up her hair. She had just enough time to preheat the oven and place out two wine glasses when the doorbell rang. She caught a final glimpse of herself in the hall mirror and while taking a deep breath she opened the door.

Emma wasn't quite ready for the sight that would greet her when the door opened. Regina was even more stunning than Emma remembered. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of brown, her lips were unbelievably plump, and her body…

"Emma, so lovely to see you again," Regina said. She found herself choke up a little on how beautiful Emma looked. Her long flowing hair was draping over her shoulders, she had a snug fitting pair of black slacks with a matching dress jacket and a silk blue tank on underneath that made her eyes look as if they were sparkling.

"It's nice to see you again too! Your home is stunning!" Emma said as Regina stepped back allowing Emma to walk in. "As are you. I feel under dressed."

"Oh, don't be silly! You look gorgeous!" Regina smiled taking in the sight of the beauty once again.

Emma felt her cheeks flush, "well, thank you."

The two awkwardly stood in the foyer for a few moments before Regina spoke. "So, why don't we head into the kitchen and you can let me know what you guys are looking for with this fundraiser." Regina started towards the kitchen. Emma wasn't surprised to see a professional sized stove, Regina was a chef after all, but she was still taken aback by how fancy and over the top her kitchen was.

"Take a seat," Regina pulled a bar stool out for Emma at the island and slipped an apron over herself. She leaned over the counter across from Emma, "So, where do we start?"

Emma cleared her throat, "um, well, I was sent with a list of needs as far as quantity goes. However, the menu is yours to do what you want with. The date is September 21st so that is three weeks away. The event is from noon to 4pm. You will have the kitchen at the school, which is not as glamorous as what you are used to," Emma and Regina both laughed, "but, it will work. Oh, and I am a volunteer that day so I can help with whatever you might need."

Regina had already decided that she was going to do the job but the last part sealed the deal.

"Now, as far as payment goes the school doesn't have much money but…"

"No need…" Regina smiled.

"What?" Emma raised her eyebrows in complete surprise.

"No need for payment. It's a good cause. Besides, I am happy to do it." Regina smiled.

"Wow that is really nice of you. Thank you." Emma returned Regina's smile and then their eyes met for a moment that seemed to last ages.

Regina took a deep breath, "Okay, so, about this menu. Since I have complete reign, which is like my favorite thing by the way, let's get started."

Emma was very excited to see the spark that lit up in Regina's eyes when she began to gather her supplies and different ingredients. She wouldn't describe what she was doing or what the end result was going to be. Emma felt herself growing more and more anxious with every mix, stir, and pour that she watched the raven haired beauty do.

About an hour had passed of Regina whisking, mixing, and baking. Even though her hair was now wrapped up on top of her head and she had flour everywhere she continued to look stunning. Emma had enjoyed watching every second of if all while sipping her wine and exchanging small talk.

"Okay here is the first one it is a chocolate religieuse!" Regina handed one to Emma and watched as she took a bite.

"Oh…my…god!" Emma exclaimed. "Regina that is amazing!"

Regina could feel herself glowing from Emma's compliments. "Well, thank you! Now, here is a chouquette."

Emma took a bite and her eyes closed slowly. "Wow, Regina, just…wow…"

Regina couldn't stop smiling. "Okay, and now the last one, Tart Tatin." This time Regina held it up to Emma's mouth. The two made eye contact and even though Emma was a little hesitant she was very much intrigued. She leaned forward and softly took a small bite from Regina's delicate fingers. As Emma's mouth experienced the wonderful flavors she closed her eyes and let out a small moan. Regina felt her entire body warm over as she stood up from the counter and took a deep breath.

"So, you like it?" Regina giggled as she finished the rest herself.

Emma nodded slowly. "Regina, you are unbelievably talented."

"Thank you Emma. That means a lot." Regina replied as she began cleaning up some of the dishes trying to shake the image of the blonde's mouth around her fingertips.

"Hey, let me help with those!" Emma jumped up.

"Oh, don't be silly, you are my guest! Besides, they can wait." Regina set the dishes down and took off her apron. "So, do you think we have the menu for the festival?"

"Are you kidding? Everything was amazing! Yes!"Emma started to climb back onto the stool.

"You know if you want we could sit somewhere more comfortable," Regina said grabbing the wine bottle.

"Sure, sounds good." Emma picked up her glass and followed Regina to the living room.

The two women sat on the white couch setting their glasses on the black table in front of them. Emma took in the view of the Seattle skyline through the wall of windows across from them. "Wow, your view is breathtaking!"

"Isn't it though?" Regina took in the view of her own as she glanced over at the blonde once again. Emma had now taken her jacket off ad revealed the most perfect arms Regina had ever seen on another human being. Regina still didn't know if Emma was into women, let alone her, but man if she was this could be bad. Obviously, it would be wonderful, but bad because Regina could see herself falling hard for this woman.


	3. The View

"So, Ms Swan, tell me a little more about you. I know you work at the school. What grade do you teach?"

Emma leaned back into the couch, curled her legs up behind her, and grabbed her wine. "I am one of the sixth grade teachers there."

"Sixth grade huh? You must have amazing patience! I was horrible at that age!"

Emma laughed and took a sip of her wine. "Oh, they aren't that bad. A lot of times they are just misunderstood. They are just a bundle of mixed emotions, hormones, and acne." Emma and Regina both laughed. "Sometimes that can be a lot to handle but for the most part they are good kids who are eager to learn."

"Well, I give you credit. I could never do it! My mother was a high school English teacher and how she handled those kids I will never know!"

"Oh, wow that is awesome! Where did she teach?"

"It was a private school back in Connecticut where I grew up."

"What brought you to Seattle? Work?"

"My ex," Regina smiled putting her hand on her head.

"Ohhh…"

"Yeah, I was young, fresh out of high school. I was promised the whole world. I dropped everything and followed her across the country." Emma felt her face flush when she heard the word 'her'. "She was older, we met at my summer job, fell in love and I just knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with her."

"So, what happened?" Emma took a gulp of wine this time. "I mean if you don't mind me asking."

"We found ourselves a small apartment, after a week of living in her Volvo, and then we worked a endless slew of odd jobs to pay the rent. We waited tables; we walked dogs, cleaned houses. You name it and we did it. Our time off was spent drinking, crashing strangers parties, and making love for hours on end. This went on for about two years. Then on the night of my twentieth birthday I realized that I needed something more. I wanted a career, a home, a life. She told me that I should be happy with what we had and that life was supposed to be happy and free. We had a long fight and then she left. She just…left."

"Oh, Regina, I am so sorry."

"It's okay. I mean, sure, I wallowed in self pity for a few weeks and then one night at the restaurant where I was a waitress one of the cooks walked out and the boss threw me in the kitchen and told me to shut up, follow orders, and cook. So I did. It wasn't anything complicated just dicing, chopping, whisking, but it brought something out in me that I had never felt before…not even from her. It was a passion for life. Something just awoke in me that night. The next morning I enrolled in culinary school. My boss in the restaurant kept me on as a line cook for the duration of school and the rest is history."

"Regina, that is amazing! How you turned your life around like that. If it was me I would have ran home crying to my parents. You should be really proud of yourself." Regina smiled.

"Well, thank you Emma but pride doesn't fill the loneliness. Since Mal I haven't had another good relationship."

"How is that possible? I mean, have you seen you?" Regina blushed and this in turn made Emma blush. "I mean seriously Regina I hope I am not over stepping my bounds here but you are gorgeous. Not to mention unbelievably talented and I know I just met you like today," they both laughed, "but you seem so intelligent and just wonderful. So, I do not see how it is possible that you are alone."

"Well, Ms. Swan, thank you for the compliments. I guess some people just do not appreciate my greatness!" The women both laughed again and each took a sip of their wine. "In all honesty though there have been plenty of offers, dates…some one night stands…I mean I haven't spent the last ten years completely alone. I just have yet to meet another person that I want to spend more than a few weeks with ya know?" Emma nodded. "Anyways, that is enough about me. Have you lived in Seattle all of your life?"

"I am afraid so, born and raised. My life is not very exciting. I have two parents who are very happily in love and always have been. I am the only child so I received plenty of love and attention. Even when I came out I was still their golden child."

Regina's eyes lit up. This beautiful creature sitting before her just revealed that she was obtainable…maybe...possibly. What is it with this woman that made Regina lose her confidence? "Sounds like you have exceptional parents."

"Yeah, they really are wonderful. I was only fifteen when I came out and they were nothing but supportive."

"That is amazing!" Regina thought about her next question for a moment and wondered if it was too soon to ask but took another swig of "confidence juice" and went for it. "So, are they fans of your current partner?"

"Oh, um, I am currently not with anyone actually." Emma noticed Regina smile slightly and that made Emma smile in return. "My last relationship was for six years and that ended two years ago and I just haven't met anyone else since. Plus, the school takes up a lot of my time. I try and keep myself busy."

 _Six years. Oh my. Did she just say six years? Six years!_ "Six years!" Regina let that one slip out.

Emma giggled. "Yes, six years. Her name was Ruby and we met at school. She taught fourth grade. We hit it off instantly and spent every day together ever since the first day we met."

"Wow, Emma, what happened?"

"She, um, she passed away." Emma took a sip and watched as Regina's expression went dim. "Three years ago we found out she had cancer and she fought it. She fought hard. We thought for sure that she was going to beat it but sadly two years ago this past April she passed away. She just couldn't take it anymore. Her body was so tired and her spirit was drained. She was ready to go."

"Emma…" Regina reached out and lightly squeezed Emma's hand. "I am so sorry."

Emma smiled at the gesture. "Thank you. It has gotten easier with time. She will always hold a special place in my heart but she told me before she passed that she wanted me to move on and be happy."

"Have you tried…dating at all…or is it still too soon?" Regina wasn't asking for selfish reasons she was genuinely concerned for Emma.

"I have…twice actually. Once was a set up by my friend Roger. She was really nice and we had a nice dinner but there just wasn't any attraction at all. The other time I had met this woman at the gym and there was plenty of attraction. We went out a few times and really hit it off but she couldn't get over Ruby."

"What do you mean?" Regina looked confused.

"Well, this necklace," Emma pulled out a small pendant of a sword from under her blouse that was hanging around her neck, "this was a gift from Ruby she always told me that I was her warrior. Well, the woman I was dating, Kelly, she didn't see why I felt the need to wear it. Then, when we came back to my apartment she became upset because there are pictures of Ruby. I mean it's not like I have a shrine or anything just pictures around the house. She couldn't get over it."

Regina shook her head. "It takes a deeply insecure woman to not be able to understand. I am sorry you had to experience that."

"It is what it is. I'm sure Ruby had a good chuckle about it." Emma smiled. "Well, look at us getting all deep and emotional."

"I know, you'd think we'd known each other for months not hours," Regina laughed as she smiled deeply at Emma.

"It feels natural though, talking to you," Emma replied "I'm usually nervous talking to new people but something about you is different."

Regina laughed in her head as she was feeling quite the opposite. Yes, she was very comfortable talking to Emma however she was also giggling like a school girl and nobody had ever made her that way before. She was usually the sexual and confident type and with Emma she felt herself becoming very shy and doubting every move. She looked down at her watch. "Good thing it's not a school night Ms. Swan it's after ten."

Emma laughed, "Oh man, it is way past my bed time!"

"First night with me and I already have you breaking your own rules!" Regina winked at the now blushing blonde. _There ya go Regina you can do this!_ Regina gave herself a mental pat on the back.

Emma cleared her throat and with a rush of confidence decided to flirt back, "You have no idea what my rules are Ms. Mills."

Regina gulped. "Is it hot in here? I'm hot! Want to go to the balcony? The view is spectacular so much nicer out there!" Regina stood and started toward the doors of the balcony. Emma smiled to herself and stood to follow the gorgeous woman outside. Before she could make it onto the balcony Emma was frozen by the sight in front of her. Regina was sexily bent over the balcony railing, her beautiful black hair blowing in the evening breeze, and Emma was stopped in her tracks. She felt herself panic for a moment because she hadn't been this attracted to a woman since Ruby and even this felt different. It was stronger, fierce, and intimidating. Emma suddenly felt like she should run away. She should make an excuse and leave. Just as her mind started to run Regina looked over her shoulder.

"Are you going to join me? It is beautiful out here." Emma took a deep breath and stepped outside. The night air combined with the view, both the skyline and Regina, was magical and Emma felt all of her senses heighten.

Emma leaned over the balcony alongside Regina and the two made eye contact that made them both blush again. The chemistry was undeniable between them. "Emma, I have had a really great time tonight."

"So have I, Regina."

They both stared out over the skyline for a few moments longer. "This is going to sound silly but I haven't had this much fun in a very long time." Regina said as she glanced over at the blonde whose hair was softly blowing in the breeze.

"That doesn't sound silly at all. I feel the same way. I am so glad Mrs. Lucas sent me to talk to you at La Pomme Mechant today and that you turned out to be…well…you…" Emma smiled.

 _Okay that's it._ Regina thought to herself. _She has given you more than enough signals that she is interested just ask her out! Any other girl and you would have her in bed by now!_ "Emma, I was wondering…would you um…" Regina had to look away because Emma was too mesmerizing to look at and try to speak to at the same time. "Would you…"

Emma giggled, "You're cute."

Regina's eyebrows raised, "What?"

"I said you're cute!" Emma stood up and Regina followed. The two were now facing each other. "Ms. Regina Mills, beautiful, professional, big time chef who lives in a high rise and drives a Mercedes and can't even ask a little ole teacher out…"Emma giggled and playfully nudged Regina's arm.

"I can too!" Regina gasped.

"No you can't!" Emma smiled and nudged her again.

Suddenly Regina grabbed Emma's gorgeously sculpted arms and pulled her into a kiss. Their lips melted into each other's and Regina felt her body flush with warmth. Emma was taken by surprise but became lost in Regina's touch as her hands were now cupping Emma's face and their lips were still softly entangled together. As they slowly parted and opened their eyes Regina said, "Emma Swan, will you join me for dinner tomorrow night at 8 pm?"

Emma speechless by Regina's touch simply nodded as she closed her eyes and kissed the raven haired beauty once again. The kiss seemed to last forever when both women pulled away slowly and their eyes met once more. Regina smiled at Emma as Emma let out a very soft but noticeable moan.

"That was pretty incredible." Regina smiled as she softly rubbed Emma's forearm.

"Yes, it was but as much as I don't want to I really should get going," Emma replied as she watched Regina's face scrunch up in disapproval. "Believe me I would love to stay but I don't think that I can trust myself if I stay."

"Is that so?" Regina smirked again this time a deeper almost wicked tone to her voice.

"Yes, it is." Emma cleared her throat. "So, if you don't mind Ms. Mills I will be gathering my things and letting myself out." Emma began to walk back inside as Regina laughed and followed.

"Don't be silly. What kind of host would I be if I didn't walk you out?" Regina walked to the couch after closing the balcony doors behind them and grabbed Emma's jacket. Regina held it out for her with hesitation not wanting to cover up those magnificent arms that she has already grown quite fond of. The blonde slipped into the jacket and then turned around so that the two were now face to face once more.

"This really has been a wonderful evening. Thank you again!" Emma kissed Regina's cheek and turned to walk towards the door. Regina smiled. She could see herself falling fast for this one and she felt pretty good about it.

"Would you like me to walk you down to your car?"

"Oh no, that isn't necessary," Emma smiled at how sweet Regina was.

"Okay, but please text me when you make it home…sorry I'm a worrier…"Regina hoped that Emma wouldn't be put off by this. She wasn't trying to be clingy or anything already. She was like this with everyone. She honestly just worries a lot.

Luckily, Emma giggled, "Okay, I will. Goodnight Ms. Mills."

"Goodnight Ms. Swan." Regina watched the beautiful blonde step out and she closed the door behind her and leaned back against it for a moment. "Wow, what is this girl doing to me?" Regina smiled to herself. She knew she wouldn't be able to relax until she heard from Emma so she took the time to get the dishes into the dishwasher and clean the countertops from the mess earlier.


	4. The Wimp

Regina had just taken her makeup off and slipped out of her dress when she heard the familiar sound of her phone go off.

 **Emma: It's me! I made it home. No worries** **J**

 **Regina: Thank goodness. I wasn't too worried. With arms like that you could defend yourself just fine ;-)**

 **Emma: Oh, you noticed? I may lift a little. You like?**

 **Regina: I like a lot! They are very sexy.**

 **Emma: Good to know. So, I guess that means something strapless for our date tomorrow night then?**

 **Regina: Wow! Tease much?**

 **Emma: Maybe ;-)**

 **Regina: Well, if you get to play I want to play too! Is there something about me that you like?**

 **Emma: Really? You expect me to pick just one?**

Regina felt herself blush.

 **Regina: Well your arms aren't the only thing I like either dear. They are just extremely sexy. So, come on…spill it…**

 **Emma: Without sounding like too much of a pervert…every time you bent over the counter in front of me…I had to remember how to breathe…**

 **Regina: Oh so you're a boob girl huh? Lol!**

 **Emma: Not always...but yours are um…exceptionally…wow…**

 **Regina: This is VERY good to know…**

 **Emma: Like you didn't already know!**

 **Regina: What do you mean?**

 **Emma: Please, Regina, you knew what you were doing wearing that dress!**

 **Regina: And you didn't? The second you took off that jacket and I saw your arms I knew you were showing off!**

 **Emma: Okay...ok...so we are both busted!**

 **Regina: Yes, I suppose we are. ;)** Regina was smiling at her screen so hard that her cheeks hurt.

 **Emma: Okay beautiful my dog is begging for some much needed attention and I need some sleep so I will see you tomorrow night?**

 **Regina: I cannot wait! Text me your address tomorrow if you don't mind and I will pick you up at 8. Sweet dreams gorgeous.**

 **Emma: Sweet dreams to you as well beautiful.** Emma stared at the messages in her phone for a while as her dog Skittles climbed in her lap. She had collapsed on the couch after letting her spoiled girl outside to potty when she arrived home. At the moment she was finding it hard to gather the energy to get up and change. She had taken her jacket off so she was back in her slinky tank and slacks. "How was your evening princess Skittles?" Emma said to the happy pup snuggled across her legs. "I'm sure it wasn't as good as mine!" Emma smiled again and rested her head back as images of Regina flooded her mind again. Before long she found herself drifting off to sleep with Skittles snoring on her lap.

….

"Uhhh…" Regina moaned as her alarm went off. She slapped the button on her iHome and grumbled as she swung her legs around to get out of bed. She was lucky if she caught four hours of sleep because she couldn't stop thinking about Emma. She didn't have to work on Saturday's anymore thanks to Robin learning the specials for that day but she still had to go in for ordering early in the mornings. 7 am comes early for someone who has problems sleeping.

She grabbed her phone to start some music for her shower and the conversation with Emma was still displayed on her screen. This instantly woke her up and brought a smile to her face. The thought of the stunning blonde gave her more energy than her morning coffee ever has. She docked her phone on the sound bar outside of her shower and started her playlist before stepping into the warm water. Before long the heat had steamed the bathroom and Regina sighed as the hot water poured over her body. She began to lather herself with her coconut scrub as her mind started to drift once again to Emma and her beautifully toned body. She thought about the way her hair fell over her shoulders, the way her lips slightly pouted, those beautiful…

Ring, Ring, Ring…Regina was startled out of her thoughts when her phone interrupted Coldplay on her sound bar. She contemplated ignoring it but wondered if it was Emma so she turned the water off, grabbed a towel, and reached for the phone. She let out an awful groan as she saw the name on the screen.

"Hello."

"Regina, Robin has the flu. You have to work tonight."

"No, Gold, I can't. I have plans."

"I don't care. Work comes first. He is your backup and when he is down, you are up. See you soon." With that the phone went dead. Regina glared at the phone and then wanted to scream. No, she wanted to go to Gold and punch his face in. Not only did she now have to work a 16 hour shift but she had to cancel her date with Emma.

"Robin, you are such a wimp!" Regina mumbled as she tossed her phone into the nearby hamper and started the shower back up. This time she didn't have any provocative thoughts just a quick, angry, cold shower.


	5. The Midnight Surprise

It was 9 am and Emma was woken by Skittles whining by her face and nudging her arm with her nose.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up!" Emma said as she slowly stood up from the couch and walked to the back door. "There you go princess, let it flow!" Skittles happily ran outside and Emma shut the door and walked to the coffee pot to start her morning brew. She watched through the kitchen window as Skittles pranced around the yard barking at squirrels and running through leaves. The smell of the coffee hit her nose and she inhaled deeply to take it in. Coffee was definitely an addiction of Emma's, her only addiction, although she could easily see Regina becoming a new one.

Speaking of Regina, Emma wondered if it was too early to text her address for their date tonight. As she doesn't know her work schedule she decided that she would wait awhile longer and make herself some breakfast instead.

The next couple of hours Emma enjoyed a peaceful morning. She played in the yard with Skittles, cleaned house from the work week, and even got in a workout. She was getting ready to text Regina when her phone rang. To her delight it was the raven beauty herself.

"I was just thinking of you," Emma said as she answered.

Regina smiled, "Funny, I haven't stopped thinking about you. Unfortunately I have some bad news."

"Oh no, is everything okay?" Emma genuinely sounded worried and that made Regina feel even worse.

"Yeah I'm okay. It's just my boss called me into work tonight. In fact I am here now. I am so sorry Emma if I would have known that this was going to happen I would have never made the date for tonight but my sous chef has the flu and my boss is really harsh about stuff and…"

"Regina, take a breath, it's okay," Emma said reassuringly. "I understand. "I'm bummed, naturally, and I am so sorry that you were called in but if you feel bad for cancelling please don't I completely understand."

"You really are too nice." Regina sighed.

"So, what time will you be getting out tonight?"

"Not until close to midnight I'm afraid."

"Do you work tomorrow?"

"No, I always have Sundays off the restaurant is closed."

"Okay, so why don't you give me a call when you get up tomorrow and we can meet up for lunch or dinner or something."

"That sounds lovely," Regina smiled.

"Good!"

"Okay, well I hate to cut this short but I have to get back to work so I will talk to you tomorrow. Enjoy your day!"

"Try to enjoy yours too, beautiful. Bye!"

Regina smiled, "Goodbye." She hung up her phone, downed her power smoothie, and knew that the next twelve hours would feel like the longest of her life.

…..

"See you Monday," Regina waved to Killian as she stepped out of the restaurant and walked out in the night air. It was crisp October night and she was dead on her feet. All she could think about was getting out of her work clothes and climbing into bed and then she began to wonder how Emma spent her evening. She turned the corner towards the parking lot for her car and saw a sight that made her sore eyes light up with relief. Leaning against her car was Emma in a pair of dark denim jeans, a white tank, and a leather jacket. Her blonde hair was flowing over her shoulders and if Regina lacked self control, or had the slightest bit of energy, she would have climbed on top of her right then and there. As soon as she gained her composure Regina started walking towards the blonde.

"Hey beautiful, "Emma called out.

"Emma!" Regina squealed, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry if this seems pushy but I couldn't stop thinking about you and I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep until I saw you again."

Regina felt her body flush. "That's not pushy at all. It is incredibly sweet! I'm excited to see you too! You are definitely a sight for very sore eyes."

"Aw," Emma gently pulled Regina into a hug. "I'm sorry you had such a long day. What can I do for you?"

Regina laughed in her head at the dirty responses that came to mind.

"Are you hungry or anything?"

"Honestly, I just keep want to get out of these shoes!"

"Okay, well if you want my house is like two blocks from here if you want to go there."

"That sounds wonderful Emma."

"Alright, hop in Ms. Mills," Emma held the passenger door open for the exhausted chef and practically jogged to the driver's side of the jeep.

"So, you look particularly, um, nice tonight Ms. Swan," Regina said as she rested her head on the headrest sideways to admire the blonde.

"Thank you but I was going more for yummy," Emma giggled as she turned out of the parking lot.

"Oh, trust me, yummy fits too." Regina said and then cleared her throat. "I, on the other hand, am a complete mess!"

"Don't be silly. You are gorgeous!"

"I'm sure. 16 hours of work and covered in batter I'm sure looks really gorgeous." As happy as Regina was that Emma surprised her she wished she would have been able to at least put on a little make up first.

"Sexy as ever beautiful," Emma smiled at Regina deep and sincere.

"You are quite the charmer Emma Swan."

"No, I am really not trying to charm you. I am just being honest."

"Well, it is charming."

"Noted," Emma laughed. "Besides being unbelievably long how was your day?"

"Busy! Saturday's are always busy and this one was even more so because I was completely on my own."

"Aw, I am so sorry you had such a rough day. Hopefully I can make it better."

"You already have." Regina smiled and lightly placed her hand on Emma's leg right above her knee.

Emma felt her whole body warm over. "Well, here we are!" she said as the pulled into the driveway of a small grey house with a dark red door.

"You aren't afraid of dogs are you?"

"No not at all! I love dogs! I always had one growing up but I am just too busy now to have one of my own." Regina said as they both stepped out of the car. Regina felt the ache in her legs as she stepped back on to her overly worked feet and followed Emma to the front door.

As soon as the door opened Skittles greeted them with a twirling motion before realizing Emma had company. "Skittles, Regina…Regina, Skittles," Emma introduced them as she fluffed the dogs fur on her head and rubbed Regina's arm to show Skittles that she wasn't a threat.

"Skittles? How cute!" Regina squatted down to meet the fluffy girl and Skittles slowly walked to Regina's extended hand. After a few sniffs she practically jumped into her arms sending them both to the ground.

"Skittles!" Emma exclaimed. "Regina I am so sorry!" The blonde reached down to help pull her up.

"Don't be silly. I'm just glad that she approves!"


	6. The Potty Break

Emma pulled Regina to her feet. "Here, let's get out of the hallway and get you comfortable." Emma held her hand and led her to the living room. Regina sat down on the tan couch and laid her head back.

Next to the sofa where Regina sat there was a side table with a gold frame. In the frame there was picture of a stunning woman, Ruby.

"Oh, Emma, she was breathtaking." Regina said with her head tilted and looking over to the side.

Emma smiled, "Yes, she was." The room went silent for a few moments. "Okay, Ms. Mills let's get you out of these shoes."

Regina snapped out of her thoughts and turned her attention back to Emma. Regina smiled at the blonde who was slipping her feet out of her shoes and Regina couldn't help the moan that escaped after they came out.

"Better?" Emma smiled.

"Much. Thank you!" Regina said as she extended her legs across the length of the couch.

"Now, what else can I do?" Emma asked as she kicked off her own shoes and slid on to the couch lifting Regina's feet up and laying them back down on her lap.

"Tell me about your day. How was it?"

"It was pretty chill really. I slept in, did a little cleaning, and got in a good workout." As she said this Emma took her jacket off revealing her arms once again to Regina. She blushed when she saw Regina's face flush. "Then when you called and said you had Sunday off I did my grocery shopping, laundry, and graded my papers so that I would also have my Sunday free."

Regina smirked, "Oh really?"

"Well you know, I didn't want anything to get in the way of spending time with you." Emma slowly traced her fingers up Regina's leg that was still extended out along the couch.

Regina felt chills go across her body. Emma's touch was amazing. She was so turned on by her confidence usually she was the one making moves but with Emma it was different and Regina liked it. Emma watched Regina's body react to her touch and usually she would worry that she might be going too fast but it just felt right. Ever since the first second she saw Regina she wanted to be with her.

"So, um, I know we just got here, but how would you feel about going back to my place?" Regina asked.

"You don't like it here?" Emma asked worried.

"Oh, no, it's not that at all! Your place is just as charming as you!" She winked at Emma making the blonde blush. "It's just I am still in my work clothes and I feel…icky…"

Emma chuckled, "Oh, you feel icky…well…you know I do have clothes" Emma stood up and grabbed Regina's hand pulling her up from the sofa and led her to her bedroom.

Emma's room was cozy and beautiful. It had beamed ceilings, magnificent artwork, and was beautifully decorated. Emma opened her dresser and pulled out a black spaghetti tank and a pair of black athletic shorts. "Will this work?"

"Looks perfectly comfortable," Regina said as she took the clothes. "Where can I freshen up?"

"The master bath is right through there," Emma pointed to a set of dressing screens on their right. "Help yourself to whatever you'd like and I will go make us some snacks. Would you like some wine?"

"Sounds perfect," Regina smiled as walked behind the screens and into the bathroom. Emma couldn't resist watching her walk away.

…

Emma was in the kitchen putting together a plate of grapes, cheese, and crackers. She really wasn't sure what she was doing but she was trying to impress the chef. "Okay you have this goddess in your house, changing into your clothes, do not screw this up Swan…"

"Talking to someone?" Regina giggled.

"Uh…yeah…the dog…" Emma blushed when she looked down and realized that Skittles wasn't in the room.

"Oh, I see," Regina snickered.

Emma looked up from the tray and almost choked on air. Regina was standing there leaning against the door frame of the kitchen in the clothes she had given her. Her hair was out of her work bun and down around her face. The tank top was snug and fitting in all of the right places and Emma swore that those shorts were never that short before.

"See something you like dear?"

"Maybe," Emma smiled as she shakily gathered the tray and the wine glasses from the counter. "Do you think you could grab a bottle from the rack over there?"

"Sure," Regina walked over to the wine rack and slowly bent over. Emma almost fell into the wall at the sight. "Careful," Regina giggled looking back over her shoulder at the now blushing blonde.

"Oh, shut up!" Emma sneered back shaking her head and walking into the living room.

Regina soon followed with a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon in hand and the resumed their seats on the sofa. Emma began pouring each of them a generous glass of wine. "Do you feel less icky now?" She asked as she handed Regina a glass.

"Yes, I do, thank you," Regina took a sip. "Are you comfortable in those jeans?" She asked as she leaned over and took a grape off of the tray.

Emma was captivated by the sight of Regina drawing it in between her lips but tried to keep her cool. "You haven't even been here an hour and you're already trying to get me out of my clothes."

"Well, you got me out of mine! Seems only fair."  
"Hey, that was your request! Besides I am plenty comfortable in my jeans thank you very much."

"Don't get me wrong I am not complaining Ms. Swan. They look damn good."

"Oh, really?" Emma smirked.

"Mmhmm," Regina leaned forward and set her wine glass down. "You have an exquisite body you know?" Regina took Emma's glass out of her hand and reached behind the blonde to set it on the side table. She was on her knees in front of Emma and Emma was now face to face with the raven hair beauty once again. " Mmm, you smell good…" Regina whispered as she placed a kiss on Emma's neck right under her right ear lobe.

Emma let out a slight gasp, "Do I now?"

"Mmhmm…" Regina moaned into the blonde's ear as her hands trailed down Emma's muscular arms causing both of their bodies to grow warm. Emma turned her face so their lips were inches away from each other and after inhaling once more their lips met with even more passion than the first time. Emma's hands found their way to Regina's face and then up and into her luxurious hair. Their kiss had turned deeper and more intense and both of them moaning into it. Regina climbed on top of Emma so her knees were now on the sides of Emma's thighs and Emma's hands slowly made their way down the outline of Regina's glorious body before cupping the outline of her ass. Regina returned the gesture with a nibble on Emma's bottom lip. Their kisses grew more and more intense with every second and all Emma could think about was getting Regina out of that tank top.

Suddenly Regina felt a cold shock on the side of her face and then she began laughing. "Well that's a first!" Emma said and then looked over to see Skittles wet nose and big eyes looking at the women.

"Oh my God!" Emma threw her hand on her forehead. "Really princess!" Skittles started wagging her tail. All Regina could do was laugh which eventually made Emma laugh too.

Skittles started whining and Emma knew she must have needed to go out. "Mental note always let your dog out before you plan on making the moves."

Regina laughed again as she sat up, "What moves? You didn't make any moves!"

"I didn't have a chance!" Emma said as she stood to let Skittles out.


	7. The Crepe Conversation

The dog followed at Emma's feet as they walked to the back door. "Hope you're happy." Emma said to Skittles as she opened the back door. She watched as Skittles pranced around the yard for a few minutes before finding the perfect spot to do what she had to do. Emma let the dog back in, gave her a treat, her favorite toy, and watched as she ran off to the bedroom. Emma washed her hands took a drink of water, a deep breath, and headed back to the living room where Regina was laying on her side on the sofa.

"Sorry it took so long Princess Skittles has to find the perfect…" Emma stopped talking as she noticed Regina was sleeping. Emma wasn't even disappointed. How could she be? Regina looked stunning and she knew she was exhausted. Emma grabbed a throw blanket from the back of a nearby chair and turned off the lamp on the side table. She laid the blanket over the beauty and then slid in behind her on the sofa. She propped one arm behind her head and the other around Regina's slim waist. Emma lightly kissed Regina's exposed shoulder and quickly drifted off to sleep.

…

It was after 9 am when Emma awoke to an amazing smell that was filling her home. She was disappointed when she realized Regina was not in her arms any longer until she walked in the kitchen. Standing the middle of the kitchen was Regina and the most mouthwatering food Emma had ever seen.

"Good morning gorgeous," Regina smiled as she sat another plate of food on the table.

"Good morning indeed," Emma smiled as her senses were overwhelmed.

Regina walked over and wrapped her arms around Emma's waist, "I made breakfast for us."

"I can see that! It looks delicious," Emma kissed Regina, "Mm, but not as delicious as you do!"

"I'm not the only one." Regina winked and then walked to the table and sat down. "Come on, eat!"

Emma sat down in the chair next to Regina's and took in the sight.

"We have crepes and fresh fruit."

"Wow, I could get used to this. Thank you beautiful," Emma said as Regina made a plate for the blonde. "Oh shoot, excuse me for a second, I have to let Skittles out and feed her."

"Already done," Regina smiled.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she is so sweet. We even ran around the yard for a bit."

"I'm sure my neighbors enjoyed that show!" Emma said raising her eyebrows and looking down at the snug black tank top Regina was still wearing.

"Ha! Might as well give the people what they want!" Regina laughed as she stuck her tongue out.

"Well, I know I would be watching." Emma winked as she took a bite of her breakfast. "Oh...my…god…Regina you are amazing!"

"Thank you…funny that's what I was hoping to hear last night before Skittles interrupted…"

Emma almost choked on her food which made Regina giggle slightly and get up and pour the blonde a cup of coffee.

"Here…" Regina handed her the cup and sat back down. She had a feeling Emma took it black and she was right.

Emma took a sip and cleared her throat.

"Sorry didn't mean to make you choke dear…" Regina smiled because no she didn't want Emma to choke but she did like feeling like she had a little sexual control and wasn't just putty in Emma's hands.

"It's okay you just caught me off guard a little is all. So you were um, hoping, that we…um…"

"Had sex?"

Emma laughed. She had to admit she liked this blunt side of Regina. "Yeah, were you hoping we had sex last night?"

"Well, it's not like I had planned it or anything. You just are really, really…really…hot! Plus, you are a really, really…really great kisser…and I don't know…it just felt right…"

Emma smiled, "So you aren't afraid it's too soon? I mean we've known each other 3 days. We've never gone on a date. That doesn't bother you?"

"Not a bit. I'm not a 'traditional' woman. I don't believe in certain rules. I go based on how I feel and what feels right in the moment and you…feel…right. Hell, you feel wonderful!" Emma smiled at Regina's compliments. "That being said I completely respect you and would never expect or want you to do anything you weren't ready for or comfortable with." Regina rubbed her fingers over the top of Emma's hand that was resting on the table.

"Well, I think you will be happy to know that we are a lot alike. I am the same way. If it feels right go with it. I don't care that I have only known you for three days I am already more comfortable with you than people I have known for years. That says a lot to me."

Regina smiled and leaned forward kissing the blonde. "So, what would you like to do today?" Regina asked as she took a bite of her crepe.

"Honestly? At the risk of sounding corny…this…I just want to lay around, eat, admire you, and get to know more about you…is that okay?"

"Okay? Hell Emma that sounds perfect!" Regina practically screamed. "My week has been nonstop. I would love nothing more than to do nothing!"

"Well…hopefully…not…nothing," Emma raised her eyebrows and smiled as she sipped her coffee.

"Oh…Ms. Swan…I don't know if I have the energy for that…" Regina giggled.

"Get your mind out of the gutter! I was talking about taking Skittles for a walk…"Emma laughed and playfully nudged Regina's arm.

"Well, that's disappointing." Regina winked as she took a bite of a strawberry.

Emma cleared her throat, "Anyways…so tell me some more about your parents. I know your mother is or was a teacher for high school English. What about your father?"

"My dad is the Mayor for Westport Connecticut, which is where I am from, he has been for the last twelve years."

"Wow, well that is impressive."

"Yeah, he is quite the impressive man. Never around much though. Always had quite a wall up and didn't want anything around that could hurt his image…including his big gay daughter."

Emma furrowed her brows, "Oh, Regina…"

"Afraid so. When I took off with Mal and I came out to them they didn't speak to me for a very long time. They were angry that I didn't go to college. They were angry that I left and moved across the country. They were confused about my coming out. I understood all of that. Then, Mal left me and I enrolled in culinary school. I hadn't talked to them in two years, except for the occasional birthday or holiday chat, so I figured when I called to tell them that I had found my career of choice and was in school they would be ecstatic. Well, they were about the school part but my father was still upset about me 'choosing to be a lesbian' he told me that he would always love me but it was bad for his campaign so I couldn't come home if I was going to be out."

"What did your mother say?"

"She didn't agree with him but she refused to stand up to him. She grew up from nothing and made a modest income and my father put her on the map. She loved the fame that she had with him and didn't want to lose that. Plus, she always had my sister so I guess I was replaceable."

"No, a child is never replaceable. Can a parent really ever feel that way?"

"Well, my sister…my twin…my identical twin…" Emma's mouth dropped open, "Bianca, she and I are very different. She has been in and out of trouble her entire life but it is always stuff mom and dad can cover up with money. Mom always loved having her around because she always felt needed. Especially after she retired and wasn't needed by her students anymore Bianca still needed her."

"Man, babe, I am so sorry to hear all of this. It breaks my heart."

"It's okay. It's been like this for so long now I wouldn't know any different. It has been ten years since I have seen my parents."

"What about Bianca? When was the last time that you saw her?"

"She flew out to see me four years ago. She stayed about a week and I took her around Seattle we had a lot of fun together. However, on the last night I had gotten called in to work. She said she was just going to stay in and watch movies with some take out. I had called to check in on her and she never answered so I left work early and came home and found her passed out on the bathroom floor. She had relapsed on cocaine. I called an ambulance and got her help. She stayed in the hospital out here for a few days before mom and dad had her flown home and into a rehab facility there for the fifth time. I haven't seen her since. She texts me occasionally but that's about it."

Emma shook her head and reached out and grabbed Regina's hands. "I don't even know what to say. And here I was bragging about my perfect parent's the other night."

"Oh stop. I love to hear about good families. It gives me hope that maybe one day I will be a part of one."

"Come here you," Emma pulled Regina up and embraced her.

….

Breakfast continued on slowly as the women enjoyed their food and coffee. They tried to lighten the mood and the rest of their conversation was based around favorite restaurants and city spots that they both frequented. When they both decided that they couldn't possibly eat another bite Emma began to clear the dishes from the table.

"So, you have mentioned that you like to work out?" Regina asked as she stood up from the oak table and started to grab the dishes Emma had yet to clear.

"Yes, I do, almost every day. Put those down!" Emma motioned to the dishes in Regina's hands. "You are not cleaning after cooking that meal!"

Regina smiled and did as she was told setting the dishes on the counter by the sink. Emma began to wash the plates off as Regina hopped up on the marbled counter next to her.

"Are you kidding me?" Emma raised her eyebrows as she looked over at Regina's smooth thighs just inches from her.

"What?" Regina smiled coyly. Emma laughed and shook her head as she continued to wash the dishes trying desperately to ignore the overwhelming sexiness of the woman sitting next to her.

"What about you? Do you go to the gym?" Emma asked. She really could care a less what the answer was she was trying to focus on anything other than what she was currently thinking about.

"No, I really don't have time to. When I do get time off I prefer to spend my time doing other things. Why? Do you think I should?"

"No, definitely was not implying that at all. Your body is…amazing…very impressive that you do not work out and look…well…the way that you look…"

"Well, my twelve hour shifts in a 90 degree kitchen probably help with that too." Regina said but she could tell that Emma was lost in her own thoughts.

"I think you are just stunning…and perfect…and…"Emma unable to resist any longer turned the water off with her right hand and with her left began to slide up Regina's left leg.

"And…" Regina smiled at the blonde as the two made eye contact. Emma was now moving in between Regina's legs and their lips mere inches from each other's.

"And sexy as hell," Emma said as she pulled Regina in to a passionate kiss. Regina let out a deep moan as she put her hands around Emma's face and pulled her deeper into the kiss.


	8. The Photo Album

} "Emma…Emma…wait…" Regina said as she tried to steady her breathing. The blonde looked up at her with confused eyes. "I don't think we should do this right now."

"Oh…okay…" Emma replied standing up trying not to show feelings of rejection on her face.

"Trust me I want to…I really, really want to," Regina said as she took in the sight of the blonde's beautifully toned stomach once again. "I just think we should slow it down a bit. Ya know, enjoy the day together…" Regina said trying to convince herself that she didn't want to just shove Emma on the floor right this very second.

"Okay. Yeah, I can, um, I can do that." Emma slipped her tank top back on trying to think of anything other than where her face almost just was. "I'm just a little confused because you said that last night you were ready to…"

"Yes, last night at that moment it felt right. Now, at this moment, it doesn't…" Regina half smiled and Emma shook her head smiling at how adorable she looked.

The two made eye contact and Emma sweetly held out a hand to help Regina down from the counter.

"You know how bad I want you right?" Regina purred as her body was pushed into the other woman's as she slid off of the counter.

Emma took a deep breath, "Not nearly as bad as I want you." Emma put her head down eyeing the beauty once more.

Regina put her finger under Emma's chin lifting her head up to make eye contact once again. "Ms. Swan, you are the sexiest woman I have ever laid eyes on." Regina leaned in and pulled Emma into a deep kiss. "I promise, when the moment is right, you will have no doubt of how badly I want you." Regina whispered in her ear as she pulled away.

"Just so I know…" Emma took a deep breath, "are you going to be this much of a tease all the time?"

"Oh honey, you have no idea!" Regina said as she walked away in nothing but her panties.

"I'm screwed." Emma said as she threw her hands up in the air.

….

After cleaning up the rest of the kitchen to calm herself down Emma went to see where Regina had wandered off to. She found her sitting on the sofa with Skittles holding the photo album that Emma keeps on the end table. She had her legs propped up on the edge of the coffee table in front of her and Skittles was nestled into her left side. Emma loved how Regina could go from sexy to cute in seconds. She sat on the sofa next to her.

"I hope you don't mind that I was going to look at this? I'm a very curious person. I can't help it!"

"Oh no, you're fine." Emma smiled and brushed some hair back from Regina's face as the beauty looked down and began to open the red photo album.

The first picture was an adorable blonde in pigtails wearing a tracksuit.

"Aw Emma you were adorable!"

"I had my moments," Emma laughed.

The next picture was a couple holding hands by a Christmas tree. The guy was a very handsome blonde and the woman was petite and soft featured. Both of their smiles were radiant and you could feel the warmth in their eyes.

"Wow, I haven't seen these pictures in years! Those are my parents David and Mary."

"They are lovely Emma. You are right they look very much in love." Regina smiled at the blonde and Emma rubbed Regina's arm softly.

The two continued to flip through the album with Emma giving descriptions of each photo and who was in them. They would laugh at the horrible wardrobe choices and goofy expressions of Emma through her childhood years. As they reached the back of the album the pictures became ones of Emma through college and graduation and then into adulthood.

"Oh, I recognize that beauty," Regina said as she came upon a picture of Ruby. Emma smiled deeply as memories of the day came rushing back to her. In the picture Ruby was sitting on a plaid red blanket in a beautifully wooded area. She was wearing a black leather skirt, leather knee high boots, and a red lace shirt. "Goodness Emma she really was stunning!"

"Yeah, she really was." Emma smiled.

"What were you two doing that day? If you want to talk about it that is." Regina lovingly looked at the blonde.

"We were having a picnic." Emma smiled sweetly her eyes never leaving the picture.

"Oh," Regina replied confused. Emma laughed in response. She knew it looked like Ruby was dressed more for a club than a picnic and that was probably what Regina was thinking.

"Ruby was raised by her grandmother, Mrs. Wilson," Emma began to explain; "well she was very strict. Then the college she went to, one her grandmother chose as she was paying for it, had a dress code as well. And as you know being a teacher you have certain rules for what you can wear. Ruby was a very, well, free spirit, so anytime she wasn't in the class room she was pretty adventurous with her clothing choices."

Regina giggled, "I see. Sounds like she was a lot of fun, I see why you love her so much."

Emma nodded her head and smiled sweetly at the understanding woman whose eyes were filled with sincerity.

"Does it bother you? Talking about her? Well, more specifically me asking questions about her?"

"No, definitely not. Sure, it gets hard sometimes but it's nice to remember her life and the wonderful things about her. My family is always there for me but sometimes it is too painful since they were so close to her as well. So it is nice to have someone that I can just share with that doesn't have their own emotional attachment."

Regina kissed Emma's cheek lightly. "Honestly, it is refreshing to hear about your life; your parents and your love with Ruby. All I have ever known is heartbreak and abandonment."

Emma could feel Regina's pain in her words, "We are going to see what we can do to fix that." Emma winked and wrapped her left arm around Regina and pulled her close to her holding her tight. "Seriously though I'm sorry you have seen so much pain in your life Regina."

"It's not your fault. I'm trying to look towards the future now and trying to develop more of an optimistic attitude."

"Good, when did you take on that approach?"

"Two days ago…when I met you…"Regina looked at the blonde and smiled.

"And you say that I'm the charmer!" Emma smiled. Regina blushed and shook her head looking back down at the album. "So lovely, let's put this away and how about we do something fun for a bit?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we take Skittles for a walk. I know of this great trail not far from here. Well, okay it is kind of far but not too far. It is secluded and so pretty. It has all of these great walking paths and the prettiest of landscapes and I know you probably don't want to be on your feet a lot…"

"You are cute when you ramble…" Regina laughed.

"Ha…anyways…I know you probably don't want to go walking but I promise I will give you one hell of a massage when we get back."

"Well, you sure know how to sell something. Okay sounds good but I have got to get some of my own clothes. My um 'ladies' aren't contained very well in your tops."

Emma laughed, "Okay if you insist. Let me get dressed and we will head over to your place." Emma stood up from the couch and Regina lay down across it stretching out.


	9. The Parents

A few moments had passed and Emma returned dressed and freshened up ready to go. Her blonde hair was wrapped up in a loose bun; she had a grey tank top on, and a pair of black athletic pants. Regina was still in the same spot. She was laying on her stomach with her bare legs stretched across the sofa still in nothing but her tank top and black lace panties. Emma was finding it hard to pull her eyes away from the curve in her lower back.

"Come on lazy bones." Emma smiled as she stood over the gorgeous woman.

"Mm mm," Regina protested as she smiled coyly up at the smiling blonde.

"Uh huh, let's go gorgeous…" Emma reached down and took Regina's hands in her own.

"How about we just lay here like this all day?"

"Okay…we can do that…but I'm telling you right now you keep laying like that, looking like this, and I will not be able to control myself." Emma said unable to stop herself from looking the beauty up and down repeatedly. "You are just too damn sexy Ms. Mills...so…if you don't get up soon…"

"Okay…okay…I'm getting up…"Regina started laughing as she let Emma pull her off of the sofa. Emma pulled her into a hug and slid her hands onto her ass.

"Damn, we have got to get you dressed!"

Regina laughed, "Yeah, yeah let's go," she said as she grabbed her work pants from yesterday and slipped them over her as Emma put on Skittles harness and leash. The women both grabbed their cell phones and a bottle of water before heading out the door.

When they sat down in Emma's jeep, after putting Skittles safely into the back, Regina quickly flipped the passenger mirror down.

"Don't worry you're still gorgeous."

Regina smiled, "Well thank you. Do you mind if you take me to work so that I can pick up my car? I would like to take it back to my place."

"Oh no not at all," Emma replied as she turned the car on and began to back out of the driveway.

"Okay, thank you. So what trail are we going to?"

"Interwoven Park. Ever been there?"

"No, I cannot say that I have."

"It is awesome! I love it there. "

"Do you go there a lot?"

"No actually I just discovered it a few weeks ago. I have been meaning to go back and today seems like a beautiful day to do so. There are little streams that outline the trails and the trees are some of the tallest in the state. The one trail that I went on there wasn't anyone else on and all I heard the entire time was the sound of the leaves under my feet and the birds chirping above me"

"Well it sounds lovely," Regina smiled as they pulled into the parking lot of La Pomme Mechant.

"Okay here you are," Emma pulled up next to Regina's Mercedes.

"Thanks beautiful. Follow me?" Emma nodded. "See you in a few," Regina leaned over and gave Emma a quick kiss before hoping out of the jeep. Emma watched her walk to her car and start to drive. Just as she began to pull out of the parking lot her phone rang. She hit the speaker button on her steering wheel.

"Hello."

"Hello Emma dear how are you?"

"Hi Mom, I am great how are you?"

"I'm good sweetheart so is your father. We didn't hear from you this morning though so I wanted to call and make sure that everything was okay."

"Oh, yeah sorry Mom I had a late night last night so I slept in."

"Oh," her mom paused, "everything okay or could you just not sleep?"

Emma knew she should just get this over with now before her mother began asking twenty questions until Emma blurted it out. "Everything is great Mom. Actually, I met someone. She is a chef so she works late hours and I wanted to see her after work is all."

"You met someone? Oh Emma! That is wonderful! David! Emma met someone!" Emma laughed as she heard her mother tell her father.

"Yeah it really is Mom!" Emma smiled.

"So, tell me all about her…"

Emma laughed, "Well her name is Regina Mills. She is gorgeous and she is the head pastry chef at La Pomme Merchat. Actually I am getting ready to meet up with her now we are going to take Skittles for a walk."

"La Pomme Merchat? I think we have eaten there a few times now! La Pomme Merchat? David, we have eaten there before!" Emma laughed as she heard her father agree in the background. "Yes, I remember we had the soufflé! Oh, she must have made that! Oh, Emma she is very talented!"

Emma couldn't stop smiling, her parents are adorable. "Yes, yes she is Mom!"

"Fantastic! So when do we get to meet her?"

"Whoa! Mom," Emma laughed, "calm down! Soon, hopefully very soon but I don't want to rush her right off the bat okay?"

"Okay honey okay I am just so happy it's just been so long."

Emma smiled at her mother's concern, "I know Mom, I promise, soon."

"Okay, sweetheart, well I will let you go get to her. Can you do me a favor though?"

"Of course."

"Try to send me a picture?"

Emma giggled, "Okay, sure!"

"Thanks sweetie. Your father and I love you very much!"

"I love you both too! Bye!"

"Bye darling."

Emma hung up. She didn't know what she did to deserve such wonderful people as her parents but she was thankful every single day for them.


	10. The Mantle

They pulled into the lot of Regina's townhome and Regina pulled into the garage as Emma found a spot in the guest lot. As Emma was getting Skittles out Regina came walking towards them.

"You will never guess the conversation that I just had?"

"What was that?"

"My mom called on my way here. She wants to meet you!" Regina looked like she had seen a ghost. "Don't worry I told her it was too soon!"

"Oh…okay…I mean don't get me wrong I would love to meet them. That would just be a lot to take in for one weekend."

"I know! That is what I told her! No worries." Emma grabbed Regina's hand and the two walked into her building with Skittles happily by their side.

"Hello Ms. Mills," the doorman greeted.

"Hello Hugh," Regina replied. He was a tall elderly gentleman with a goatee and kind eyes. "Would you please add someone to my list?"

"Sure thing Ms. Mills." Hugh walked behind the desk to a computer. "Name please?"

"Emma Swan. She is to have entry and garage access please."

"Okay Ms. Mills that is completed. Here is her key code and car pass. Anything else I can do for you today?"

Regina took the placard from his hand, "That is all. Thank you Hugh." Regina smiled and turned to a shocked Emma as they stepped on the elevator. "Now whenever you come over you don't have to worry about being buzzed in and you can park in the garage. I have two spaces and I only use one so you can have the other."

"Wow Regina thank you," Emma smiled.

"You are quite welcome."

The elevator stopped and they stepped off and walked to Regina's door with Skittles sniffing everything as they passed. Regina opened the door and motioned for Emma to walk in first.

"Okay, I am going to go freshen up and change. Feel free to make yourself comfortable and there are bowls in the cabinet next to the refrigerator if Skittles needs water."

"Okay, thank you," Emma watched as Regina disappeared down the hallway. She walked into the kitchen after taking Skittles off of her leash and smiled at how clean and organized it was. Everything was so shiny and neatly kept. She opened the cabinet and pulled out a bowl to fill with water. Emma held it up to the refrigerator water dispenser and noticed the calendar hanging above it. She saw on Saturday her name was written on it with a heart around it. Emma blushed _Regina is adorable._

She sat the water down for a very thirsty Skittles and then wandered back to the living room. Emma smiled as she noticed all of the little things that she hadn't the first time she was here. The espresso bean jar candles throughout the house… _mental note that must be a favorite scent…_ the vase of lilacs in the center of the kitchen island… _favorite flower…_ and multiple tubes of red lipstick on an end table in the foyer.

She walked to the fireplace mantle and began to look at the pictures on it. There was one of Regina with her crew at La Pomme Merchant, one of her with a few other women, and then Emma came across one that took her breath away. When Regina said identical twin she wasn't kidding. Emma could not believe how much they looked alike. The only way she could tell her apart from Bianca was Regina's distinguished scar on her upper lip. Without that you wouldn't be able to tell which one was which.

"That was before the hard drugs," Regina startled Emma as she walked up behind her. Emma turned around making eye contact with the beauty who had a hint of sadness in her voice. "She doesn't look so much like me anymore."

"I'm sorry," Emma replied.

"It's okay. I hope one day I will have my sister back but until then I have accepted that I've done all that I can do."

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and put her head on her shoulder.

"Well, if it is any consolation, you look stunning!"

"Emma! It is just jeans and a t-shirt!"

"And?"

"And, you are crazy!" Regina laughed.

"Crazy for that body," Emma laughed.

"Wow, your charm is running out!" Regina winked at the blonde.

"Hey!" Emma laughed as Regina walked over and sat down to put on her shoes. Emma turned around and began to look at the rest of the pictures on the mantle. The next picture that she came to was a picture of Regina with a beautiful brunette with piercing blue eyes. They had their arms around each other's waists and they were both laughing. After studying the photo Emma realized that it was the same woman that had been in the work photo as well as the picture with just the other women.

"Wow, she is really pretty. Who is that?" Emma asked pointing to the picture and trying not to sound jealous.

Regina stood up and walked over. "That is Belle, we work together. She's my best friend. She's the events coordinator for La Pomme."

"Well she is gorgeous!"

"Yeah she is. She has her way with whoever she wants."

"Whoever she wants huh?"

"Aw Ms. Swan are you getting jealous!"

"No…"Emma scrunched up her face.

"Yes, you are! No worries babe. I am a one woman gal."

Emma smiled. She knew it was ridiculous to be jealous. Hell she didn't even know what her and Regina were yet. She knew one thing though; she knew that she liked her, a lot. She knew she wanted to spend as much time as possible with her. And now she knows that thought of her with anyone else drives her crazy.

"Well, I mean you can see whoever you want obviously. I mean we haven't even discussed what we want or anything yet…" Emma said these words nervously. She knew what she wanted. "I mean I know I don't want to see anyone else or anything but if you want to or whatever then you know…."

"Emma, Emma, Emma…"Regina put her finger to the blondes lips, "you like me right?" Emma nodded. "You find me attractive right?" Emma's eyes went wide and she nodded again. "Does the thought of being exclusive with me scare you in any way?" Emma scrunched her eyebrows and shook her head no. "Okay then, Emma Swan, will you be exclusively mine?" Regina smiled and Emma nodded yes. Regina replaced her finger on Emma's lips with her own and the two shared a passionate kiss.

"Well now that that is settled let's go to this trail babe!"


	11. The Trail

When they arrived at the trail Regina was awe struck by the beauty of it all. It was just as Emma described it. The height of the trees was overwhelming but captivating, the flowing water was serene, and the warmth of the sky felt as though it was blanketing them. It was wonderful and Regina could feel why Emma loved it here.

"Wow, this really is lovely Emma." Regina said as she met Emma and Skittles at the front of the car.

"Isn't it though? I love it here!" Emma smiled as she took in the surroundings. They were alone as far as the eye could see and the only thing they could hear were birds chirping. Skittles happily began to head down the start of the trail slightly tugging at the leash Emma was holding. Emma looked over her shoulder at Regina who was gazing up at the trees and smiled.

"Are you coming beautiful?" she reached her hand back for Regina's as their eyes met.

Regina smiled into the green eyes meeting her own and placed her hand into Emma's. The two began walking down the secluded trail hand in hand.

After a few moments of comfortable silence Regina was the first to speak, "Emma, thank you for bringing me here."

"No problem babe. I thought it would be great for you on this day of relaxation."

"It is! Usually my Sundays are spent running errands, cleaning, and getting ready for the next week."

"Well, that doesn't very relaxing at all."

"Relaxing? Hell I don't know that word. Until now that is. This is the first day I have felt relaxed in years."

"Oh come on there has to be something you do occasionally to relax."

"Sometimes some of us from work get together and have a few drinks. That is really about it though. And that is few and far between."

"Poor baby," Emma looked at Regina with sympathy.

"So what do you do to relax?" Regina asked getting the topic off of her.

"This. Get outside. Or hit the gym. I like to move a lot. Sweating, getting my pulse and heart rate up, that's how I relax."

"Well there are other ways to get your heart rate up my dear." Regina winked.

"Hey don't start that here, we are alone you know," Emma warned flashing Regina a coy smile.

"I was just stating the obvious," Regina laughed as she playfully bumped into the blonde's side.

"Mmhmm sure," Emma laughed.

"So what would you like me to make for dinner tonight?"

"Oh no, you are not cooking tonight love," Emma said and Regina opened her mouth shocked. "As much as I love your cooking you have the night off!"

"Well that is very sweet of you but I am really not up to going out."

"Who said anything about going out?"

"Oh! Are you cooking for me?"

Emma laughed, "Ha, unless you want a grilled cheese that would be a big fat no!"

Regina smiled. _Emma is just too adorable._

"I was going to order in. Anything your heart desires. I will give you that massage while we wait."

"Wow, are you sure you are real?" Regina smiled.

"I am as real as it gets babe."

Regina shook her head and smiled.

"What?" Emma asked

"You are just…" Regina giggled and couldn't stop smiling.

"What?" Emma laughed.

"You are just really wonderful Emma."

"Well you deserve to be treated wonderful…ly…" Emma winked at the still smiling Regina.

Regina stopped suddenly causing Emma and skittles to jerk backwards.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"Absolutely nothing," Regina replied as she pulled the blonde into a passionate kiss.

Just as Regina was about to strengthen their kiss and enter Emma's waiting mouth with her tongue Emma was pulled away by Skittles.

"Ugh! Princess!" Emma groaned.

"We need to get her a boyfriend…or girlfriend…or something!" Regina laughed as she caught up with the two.

"Right?" Emma grumbled. "Geez Skittles you know I was enjoying that!"

Regina intertwined her hand back with Emma's as she followed the happy dog down the trail.

"How do you and Skittles feel about staying over at my place tonight?"

"That, um, that would be nice," Emma replied feeling a rush of excitement flow through her.

"Yeah, I think so too."

"You do know that I have to be up early for work though right?"

"No problem," Regina didn't want to mention her sleeping issues she figured she could always try and go back to sleep after Emma left. "Those kids are lucky. I wish my teachers would have looked like you."

Emma laughed, "Hell, I am just old and lame to them."

"Well you are young and hot to me!" Regina winked. "Hey, how old are you anyways?"

"32 and how old are you?"

"36."

"Oo…I am dating an older woman. That's hot!"

"You are a dork!" Regina laughed. "So how much longer is this trail anyways?"

"Why? Are you getting tired on me?"

"No, I have very good stamina dear believe me." Regina replied in a low husky voice that made Emma shiver.

Emma cleared her throat, "Noted." _Yep this woman is going to kill me._

"I am just ready to shower and start our relaxing evening."

"Well it isn't too much longer. Maybe about a mile or so," Emma said trying to shake the image of Regina showering out of her mind.

"Oh, only a mile huh," Regina laughed as her phone rang. She pulled it out of her back pocket and saw that it was Belle. Regina decided to ignore the call. She was having too much fun with Emma and didn't want anything to interrupt it.

"Is it anything important?" Emma asked.

"Oh, no just someone from work no big deal," Regina replied as she flipped her phone on silent mode and slid it back into her pocket.

"Okay cool. I don't want your boss trying to steal you away again." Emma smiled but she could tell that something was weird she always has a sense when someone isn't being honest.

Regina didn't like not being completely truthful but she remembered how upset Emma seemed to get over Belle's pictures earlier and didn't want to bring her up again so soon.

"So, that was Belle wasn't it?" Emma asked smiling.

"What?" Regina asked surprised that Emma read her so well.

"On the phone…it was Belle…why didn't you answer it?"

"Oh, um, we are having a good time and I didn't want to interrupt with a phone call."

"Okay, I just hope you know you wouldn't have made me uncomfortable or anything. I know I overreacted a little earlier but I am definitely not the controlling jealous type."

"Good to know." Regina smiled.

"I know I cannot be with a woman like you and be jealous."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh come on I am sure people are falling all over you all the time."

"Actually no, at work I am back in the kitchen the entire time. And when I am not at work apparently I come across as quite intimidating and even bitchy to most people when they first meet me."

"Really? I didn't get that from you at all!"

"Well you aren't like most people."

The women smiled sweetly at each other and squeezed each other's hands tighter.

"So did you and Belle meet at La Pomme?"

"Yeah, she started there a few years ago. We bonded over our hatred for Gold as most of us do. I ended up helping her out through a really rough time in her life. When she was first moved here she was engaged to an awful man and he messed her up really bad."

"Oh, man that's terrible."

"Yeah, she lost everything from him too. She ended up staying with me for a few months until she got her own place and we have been close ever since."

"Well I am glad that you were there for her." Emma said but she found herself wondering just how close they had gotten. She put it in the back of her head though. This was new and great and she didn't want to mess it up with jealousy issues.

"Yeah me too, she doesn't have anyone else. That is another thing that we have in common."

"That you used to have in common." Emma winked.

Regina smiled and then she noticed that they had made it back to Emma's Jeep. Emma unlocked the doors and grabbed Skittles travel water bowl and filled it with water from the fountain nearby. She sat the bowl down and watched as the dog began to happily drink the water. Regina leaned back against the Jeep and admired Emma in the afternoon sunlight.

"What?" Emma smiled when she noticed Regina gazing at her.

"I'm just admiring the view."

"Mmm…speaking of view…" Emma took in the sight of the woman leaning back against the passenger door with one foot up behind her. Her dark denim fitting her curves in all the right places. Her V-neck black t-shirt was highlighting her cleavage subtly that was slightly glistening with sweat. Her hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail with a few strands hanging down around her face.

"You like what you see?" Regina asked as Emma approached slowly.

"Very much so," Emma replied as she placed her hands on Regina's hips her knees going between the other woman's and their foreheads touching. "You know you are the sexiest woman I have ever seen." Emma said as she started to place small kisses on Regina's cheek and working her way down to her neck.

Regina let out a small moan and slid her hands around Emma's back pulling her in closer. Emma slid her hands underneath Regina's shirt and up the brunette's back as she found her way to the plump lips that were begging to be kissed. Regina's hands found their way down to Emma's ass and the blonde let out a subtle gasp as Regina bit down softly on Emma's lower lip. Emma's hands slid to the front of Regina's shirt now and began to cup Regina's breast when Emma pulled away.

"Okay, we better get going," the blonde said with a smirk.

Regina stood there in shock trying desperately to keep her balance and catch her breath. Emma walked over and picked up Skittles water bowl and tried not to look at the brunette because she was trying to be the tease this time but if she saw the pouty full lips again she knew she would crack.

"Okay Ms. Swan two can play this game." Regina purred as she climbed into the Jeep.


	12. The Friends

The women arrived at Emma's house even though they were staying at Regina's tonight Emma had explained that she would have to stop and get a few things for tomorrow.

"Do you mind if I stay in the car and call Belle back?" Regina asked after she looked and noticed she had three more missed calls and a few texts from her neurotic friend.

"No that's fine. I will try to hurry," Emma replied as she opened the back door for Skittles.

"Take your time dear," Regina watched as they walked into the house. _Emma's ass in those pants is perhaps one of the best things I have ever seen._ Regina snapped out of her thoughts when she looked down as her phone lit up again. It was Belle.

"Hello!"

"Oh my God you are alive!"

"What? Of course I am alive! What the hell kind of statement is that?"

"Well, excuse me for caring but when your best friend, who is always available mind you, is suddenly not responding to our calls and text for like…and hour…it's a little worrisome!"

Regina laughed and shook her head, "Oh Belle. I am fine. I am so sorry for worrying you."

"Eh, it's no big deal. So, what are you doing anyways?" I'm bored and was going to head over so make yourself decent." Belle said laughing knowing that her friend usually lays around half naked.

"Um…tonight is no good…"

"No good?" A confused Belle asked.

"No, not particularly…"Regina wondered if Belle could tell she was smiling through the phone.

"Oh my God! Who is she?" Belle squealed.

Regina laughed, "Her name is Emma and we will be headed to my place very soon so, no, you cannot head over!"

"Wooo! Nice! Tell me about this Emma…"

"Later…she is on her way out the door now but I will see you at work tomorrow and fill you in okay?"

"K babe."

"Oh and Belle?

"Yes?"

"Please don't call again," Regina and Belle both laughed.

"Got it!" The women both hung up as Emma stepped back into the Jeep with a briefcase and a gym bag in hand.

"Where is Skittles?" Regina asked.

"Skittles is going to have a slumber party with her Uncle Killian tonight." Emma winked at Regina.

"I thought you were an only child?"

Emma laughed, "I am! He is my best friend. He lives down the street and he is on his way over."

"Oh," Regina smiled, "I told you though that Skittles was welcome."

"I know and that is very sweet of you but I would like you all to myself tonight."

Just then Killian showed up next to the car and Emma hopped out motioning for Regina to do the same.

"Regina I would like you to met my friend Killian. Killian, this is Regina….the one that I was telling you about." Regina blushed. _Wow she is already telling people about me._

"Hello Killian nice to meet you." Regina said feeling self conscience about how she was dressed with a nude face.

"Yeah, um, you too," Killian replied as he not so subtly eyed the woman up and down. The two awkwardly stood for a moment before Emma interrupted the silence.

"Okay, let's go get Skittles. I will swing by and get her after work if that's okay?" Emma said as Killian followed her in the house and Regina went back in the Jeep.

Once they were out of hearing distance Killian said, "Damn Emma she is hot!"

Emma smiled, "Um yeah I know!" she said as she gathered Skittles things in a bag watching the dog pace around Killian in excitement.

"Have you hit that yet?"

"Killian!"

"Sorry but I had to ask."

Emma acted offended but in her head couldn't blame the guy. If she wasn't with Regina she would be asking him the same thing. Well, maybe not in the same way but Regina Mills is just too damn sexy.

"Wanna grab a beer tomorrow and catch up?" Emma asked as she hands him Skittles stuff.

"Yes please," he replies eager to find out more details about Regina.

"Alright cool," Emma leans down to Skittles, "Alright you be a good girl you little action blocker and mommy will see you in the afternoon tomorrow."

"So that's why you wanted me to watch her!" Killian laughed as Emma locked the doors behind them and watched as he and Skittles started down the sidewalk.

Emma climbed back in the Jeep. "He thinks you are gorgeous." Emma decided to reword Killian's phrases into more appropriate ones.

"Really? Looking like this?" Regina laughed and motioned to herself.

"I'm telling ya babe. You are flawless!"

Regina smiled and shook her head.

"Oh, speaking of your beauty would you mind taking a selfie on my phone for me?"

Regina laughed, "Oh my God yes I do mind! Emma I do not take selfies!"

"Oh come on! My mom wants to see you! Plus, I don't know how I will survive a work day tomorrow without getting to see your face."

"Well as sweet as that is. As I said I do not do selfies. If you want a picture of me you will have to take one yourself and preferably after I have cleaned up!"

Emma laughed, "One day I will convince you of your natural beauty."

"Doubtful."

Emma nodded her head, "Oh I will."


	13. The Shower

The women walked into Regina's townhome and Emma smiled. She liked being here everything was so elegant, beautiful, clean…so …Regina.

"Okay first things first dear I have got to take a shower."

"What about your massage?"

"After. I am far too…icky…." Regina scrunched her nose and Emma laughed at how cute she looked in that moment. Emma watched as Regina began to walk down the hallway towards her master suite.

"You know if you need to freshen up too, I can share the shower…"

"Oh?" Emma looked up and caught Regina's eyes, "Ohhhh…" Emma smiled as she quickly caught up to the other woman.

Regina led the way through her room and into her on suite holding the blondes hand. They didn't speak a word but their hearts were beating loud enough they were both sure the other could hear. Regina pulled Emma's hand and pushed the blonde against the cold tile wall next to the shower. Emma let out a small gasp as she grabbed Regina's waist and pulled her into her body. The women's eyes met each other's and they both anticipated what was to come as they kicked their shoes off and began taking their hair down.

Regina's eyes trailed down to Emma's lips and her own lips soon followed. They began to fall into a passionate rhythm as Emma's fingers found the hem of the older woman's t-shirt. Regina responded immediately by lifting her arms up for Emma to take the material off completely. Regina crashed her lips back on Emma's as the blonde found her way to the soft and ample breasts that responded eagerly to her touch through the thin material of her bra. Regina let out a deep moan and entered Emma's mouth with her tongue.

After a few moments of fighting for dominance Emma grabbed Regina's ass and picked her up and Regina responded by wrapping her legs around the blondes hips. Emma walked into Regina's shower and lightly slammed the beauty into the shower wall. Using one hand to steady them she used the other to reach for the faucet and turn the water on. Regina moaned as the hot water came pouring over them. Her legs loosened their grip from Emma's hips and found their way to the floor to help steady them. The women never broke their contact with each other's mouths as Regina began taking Emma's shirt off.

"Regina, I want you so bad right now, you have no idea…" Emma said as she felt Regina's mouth leave hers and Regina began sucking and nipping on her neck and collarbone.

Regina didn't waste a second before she kissed down Emma's beautifully toned stomach and began to take her pants off.

"Not so fast," Emma said as she pulled the woman up and pushed her back against the wall. Her fingers found her way through the luxurious black hair while she sucked on that magical spot on Regina's neck.

"Oh Emma…" Regina moaned out as the water continued to pour over Emma's back.

Emma smiled and then found her way to Regina's bra unhooking it to reveal the most perfect breasts she had ever seen. She got down on her knees and began kissing Regina's stomach as her left hand found its way up to the woman's right nipple and began pinching it lightly causing Regina to moan. Emma looked up at the beauty and they made eye contact as Regina bit her lower lip and drew in a deep breath. Emma smiled coyly and then unzipped Regina's jeans and started to slide them down her body.

Regina stepped out of the tight material and watched as the blonde began to kiss up her body as the water fell over her. She kissed her ankles, calves, knees, thighs…and then Regina gasped as she felt Emma's mouth over the black lace. The material was covering the one thing that Emma wanted most right now. Emma moaned and took a deep breath before she slid her fingers under the material and began to slide the panties down. Regina was beyond the point of arousal at this point. She mentally and physically needed the blonde more than she has ever needed anyone in her life.

Emma read her mind as she began sucking on Regina's clit. Regina's hands got lost in blonde locks as her eyes fluttered back and she enjoyed every second of the magic that was happening to her body. Just as Regina began to feel her orgasm about to wash over her she felt Emma slide two fingers inside of her aching body.

"Mm Regina…baby…you are so wet for me…" Emma said as she looked up at the gorgeous woman.

Regina's only response was a deep throaty moan before her knees shook and she tightened around Emma's fingers. Emma kissed her clit once more and then slowly slid her fingers out of the now smiling beauty and stood to meet eye to eye leaving kisses on her stomach and breasts on her way up.

"Emma…that was…" Regina tried to speak in between catching her breath.

Emma smiled, "Yeah…it was. My god, you are so beautiful." The blonde said as she continued to run her hands over the woman's gorgeous curves.

As soon as Regina's breathing steadied she flipped positions so that Emma was now against the wall and she was standing under the water. She followed the blondes lead and began kissing down her beautifully toned body. The muscle definition was driving Regina crazy and turning her on even more.

When she reached her hips she knelt down in front of the woman and smiled. Regina could smell Emma's arousal before she even got her pants off and that was all of the reassurance that she needed. Regina pulled the blondes pants down and pulled the material of her panties to the side and began lightly licking her sensitive clit. Regina had her panties wrapped in her fingers keeping it away from Emma's glistening center as her tongue began working faster.

"Mmm…Regina…." Emma let out as she looked down at the goddess between her legs.

Regina couldn't get enough of the way the blonde taste and before she knew it she was ripping the panties right off of her. The women made eye contact as the material fell to the shower floor and Regina smiled coyly before grabbing a hold of Emma's hips and shoving her tongue deep inside. Emma's hands tightened into Regina's hair as Regina moaned into the taste of her. Regina slid her tongue back to Emma's clit as her finger's replaced her tongue deep inside. Emma lost her grip and her hands fell back against the wall of the shower. It fell silent for a moment with nothing but the sound of the water, Emma breathing, and Regina bringing her lover to orgasm.


	14. The Promise

The women were lying on Regina's bed with smiles that they couldn't get off of their faces. Regina was laying on her stomach in a silk red nightgown and Emma was comfortable in a pair of blue gym shorts with a white tank lying on her side tracing lazy circles on the ebony beauty's back.

"I wish neither one of us had to go to work tomorrow and we could stay like this forever." Regina said as she turned her head to look at Emma resting on her arms.

"You'd get sick of me," Emma laughed.

"I doubt that!"

Emma kissed Regina's bare shoulder, "Oh trust me gorgeous after a few days all cooped up…I would get sick of myself! Oh, hey! It's picture time!" Emma jumped to her knees.

"What?" Regina asked as she rolled on to her side.

"The selfie for my mom remember!"

Regina looked down at herself. "Really Em? Hello Emma's parents I just got done doing your daughter in the shower and here is the after picture of me in my negligee!"

Emma started laughing, "Okay, first of all they will have no idea that we just had sex and second I won't get anything but your face!"

"Emma…"Regina whined.

"You're cute when you pout…" Emma said sliding behind Regina and planting small kisses on the back of her neck.

"Emma Swan the food will be here any minute."

"Challenge accepted." Emma said as she continued to kiss the other woman.

Regina laughed, "Okay, okay you can take the picture."

Emma smiled and reached for her phone.

"On one condition… you have to be in it too!"

"Awesome, my mother will love that! Hell, she will probably print it out!" The women laughed.

They both sat up against the plush headboard. Regina was on Emma's left and Emma wrapped her left arm around Regina's waist pulling her in close. Emma pressed the camera button and flipped it to front facing.

"Oh dear Lord!" Regina said when she saw herself on the screen.

"What?"

"I forgot I don't have any make up on!"

"Hush, you look gorgeous."

Regina leaned over to her night stand and pulled a tube of lipstick out of the drawer quickly applying it. Emma was in awe.

Regina smiled. "Okay, let's take this picture." She resumed her position snuggled into the blonde.

Emma began snapping away. They did a few that were "mom" appropriate and then they began having fun. Emma started stealing kisses and vice versa. When all was said and done they easily had over fifty pictures and Emma was now wearing more of Regina's lipstick than Regina was.

The women heard Regina's doorbell. "Food is here!" Regina smiled wide at the blonde who was already jumping out of bed with excitement. Regina giggled to herself as she stood up and headed towards the kitchen to gather dishes.

Emma opened the door and greeted the delivery man, paying and accepting the take out from Regina's favorite local Chinese restaurant.

"Thank you and keep the change." The blonde gathered the food and headed towards the kitchen where Regina was bent over in the fridge. Emma couldn't help herself she placed the food on the counter and walked up behind the beauty slipping her arms around her waist.

"Hey don't start that again Ms. Swan I'm hungry!" Regina said laughing as she stood up with two bottles of water in her hands.

"Okay, okay…" Emma said as she released her hold and walked back towards the food. "What? No wine tonight?"

"It is a school night dear!" Regina smiled as she walked towards the living room couch.

"Oh my…" Emma laughed as she followed the woman, "what is with the Ms. Swan stuff all the time anyways?"

"Why? You don't like it?"

"I didn't say that. I was just wondering."

"I don't know…you are a teacher….it's kind of sexy…." Regina smiled coyly at the blonde as they both sat down on the couch facing each other setting the food out on the coffee table next to them.

"I see. You know you just ruined that for me now. Every time one of my students calls for me I'm going to feel awkward."

Regina laughed, "Or you're going to think of me…"

"Yeah, that will be great. They will ask me to help them with a question and I will turn red and fumble my words. Thanks for that." Emma laughed.

"No problem Ms. Swan." Regina winked.

Emma shook her head as she began to make her plate.

"I usually love the thought of Monday morning but I really don't want this night to end."Emma groaned.

"You look forward to Monday mornings eh?"

"I do. I love my job."

"Wow, what is that like?"

"Wait a minute, you don't love yours? I thought it was your passion in life?"

"Oh it is…the cooking and the food…that is my passion. The restaurant itself, my boss, being forced to make the same dishes night after night, not having any creative input whatsoever…it's draining the life out of me."

Emma frowned at Regina, "Babe if it is that miserable for you why don't you look into something else?"

"Everywhere is the same. Unless I had my own place I would be stuck following someone else's orders and doing what other people wanted me to do. So, I might as well stay where I already know everyone and make a very nice compensation."

"So do it."

"Do what?"

"Open your own place."

"Ha!"

"What? Regina, you have the talent. You could do it."

"Emma, do you have any idea what is involved in that process?"

"I know it's a lot of work but..."

"Yes, it is and it is extensive. Not to mention the amount of money it takes to start and the fact that most of the time you don't even make a profit until around year two. As amazing as it would be I just don't think it's in the cards babe."

"Well…just don't completely cross it off yet okay. Promise me?"

Regina shrugged as she took another bite of her chicken. "Okay…promise…" Regina smiled up at the blonde who winked back.


	15. The Worry

Emma walked into her classroom the next morning setting her briefcase in her chair and began opening the shades to let the morning sun in.

"Knock, knock." Mrs. Lucas said as Emma turned around and saw the petite older woman in the door way.

"Good morning Julie," Emma smiled and greeted the woman who had become family to Emma over the years.

"Morning dear," Mrs. Lucas said as she entered in the room, "We haven't had a chance to talk I have been so busy with this fundraiser. Were you able to secure the caterer? Ms. Mills I believe was her name?"

"Yes, I have! I'm sorry I forgot to let you know. Yes, she has agreed to do the fundraiser!"

"Okay, fantastic dear. So, what are we needing budget wise?" the woman asked as she pulled a notepad and pen out of her long gray sweater.

"Not a penny. She has agreed to do it free of charge!"

Mrs. Lucas jaw dropped open. "No! Free of charge?"

"Yes! Her mother was a teacher so she has a soft spot for schools and wants to do it!"

"Oh goodness! Emma dear that is such wonderful news! Thank you so much!" She pulled the woman into a hug.

Emma smiled at the familiar embrace. "You are welcome and I will pass along your gratitude to Regina."

"Regina?" Mrs. Lucas questioned.

 _Crap_. Emma thought. "Um…yeah Ms. Mills… her name is Regina. I have gotten to know her over the weekend. She is a wonderful person."

"Oh, okay…well that is great to know dear. Yes, please do send my appreciation on to her. I would do it myself but I am simply just too busy with all of this. Not enough hours in the day!" Just as she began to become flustered at the thought the bell for the start of the day rang.

"I understand Julie. Have a good day okay?" Emma smiled warmly at the overworked older woman who has aged drastically since Ruby's passing.

"You too dear," she smiled as she weaved through the rush of children now entering the classroom.

….

Regina was cleaning up her townhome as she was thinking about what Emma said last night. She really did love the thought of leaving La Pomme and having her own place. She had always dreamed of owning some charming café where she could serve her own recipes in a peaceful atmosphere and be her own boss. Maybe one day she really could make that dream a reality. _Ha who am I kidding? I am lucky enough to live a life this nice. Don't start getting greedy._

As she started a load of laundry in the utility closet she heard her phone ring. Glancing at the clock on the wall she knew it couldn't be Emma as it was only 9:30 and she had told her she didn't get lunch until Noon. Regina jogged to her phone on her nightstand to see it was Belle.

"Hello," Regina answered out of breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" Belle laughed.

"No," Regina laughed at her friend, "Emma is at work I was just in the other room is all."

"I see. Hey so are you dressed? I just grabbed us coffees and I was going to stop in. We need to catch up and then I figured we could ride in together."

"Well, I'm not at the moment but I can be."

"Alright, hurry up I'm almost there." Belle said as Regina heard the phone disconnect. Regina smiled and tossed her phone on the bed. She slid on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt as she didn't have to get ready for work for a few hours. As she grabbed her phone again and headed towards the living room her doorbell buzzed. Regina opened just as she saw Belle going for the buzzer again.

"Patience my sweet Belle…patience…" Regina said as she stood back to let the brunette in.

"Yeah…yeah…yeah…" Belle said entering the home and kissing Regina on the cheek. "Here is your latte my sweet." She kicked her heels off and sauntered into the place like she lived there as she always does. Regina followed her to the living room as Belle lazily crashed into the arm chair and Regina cuddled into the pillows on the sofa.

"So how was your weekend?" Regina asked as she sipped her delicious brew.

"Oh no…I am not here to talk about my weekend. Spill it!" Belle said her eyes so wide Regina thought they might actually pop out of her head.

Regina giggled. "What exactly would you like to know?"

"Everything! Well, I mean, I know her name is Emma….what does she look like? She's hot right? I mean you wouldn't be with someone who isn't hot…"

Regina unlocked her phone and opened her photos looking through the ones that Emma sent her last night after their selfie session. "Come here and see for yourself." She laughed as her friend practically fell out of the chair and scrambled to join her on the couch.

"Holy shit Gina!" Belle grabbed the phone out of her hand. "Wow! You have hooked up with some hotties before but damn girl!"

Regina blushed as she watched Belle flip through the photos her mouth wide open and a sense of pride flowed through her.

"She is really sexy Gina. Nice job!"

Regina laughed and grabbed her phone back. "Okay, goodness Belle."

"What? She is a total babe!"

"Well, yes, obviously I know that." Regina smiled.

"So, details please. How many times did you two hook up? How did you meet? Come on I'm dying here!" Belle said as she headed back to the arm chair. It had been her favorite place to sit since Regina brought it home a few months ago.

"Well we met at work Friday morning. Her boss sent her to ask me to cater an event for the elementary school that she works at."

"She's a teacher? Damn. Why didn't any of my teachers ever look like that?" The women both laughed.

"That's what I said! So, yeah I told her we had to talk about it so I invited her over. She came over that night. We hit it off right off the bat. We kissed that night. Then Saturday we were supposed to go out but of course Gold called me into work so I had to cancel on her."

"Eh, asshole!"

"Right? So, I get out of working the longest shift ever and she was standing outside waiting for me!"

"Oh wow…" Belle's eyes went droopy like a puppy dog.

"Yeah, I melted. She took me back to her place and made me comfortable…"

"and …bow chicka wow wow?"

"um no…I fell asleep on her couch…." Regina laughed.

"Oh…"

"Then yesterday morning I woke up and made her breakfast and…"

"…and …Bow chicka wow wow?"

"…and then we went hiking…"

"Ehhh…" Belle groaned.

"And then we came back to my place and took a shower…"

"And…"

"And…" Regina winked.

"BOW CHICKA WOW WOW!" Belle shrieked.

Regina laughed hysterically, "Well that isn't how I would ever describe it but yes."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What was it like?"

"It was…unbelievable…like the best…ever…"

"Ever?"

"Yes….ever!" Regina smiled deeply just thinking about it.

"In a shower? Because you know in my experience, as hot as the thought is, shower sex isn't all that great. There is never enough room and the angles and the water in your face and…"

"Belle…it was amazing…trust me…"

"Well, you do have a pretty big shower." Belle said taking a sip of her coffee.

Regina smiled recalling the events. "Yes, yes I do."

Bella smiled at her blushing friend. "So, you seem pretty smitten for just one romp in the sack."

"Well, that's because this time it's a lot more than that."

"Already? You have known her for what three days?"

Regina nodded, "I am very aware of how long I have known her and yes it is already a lot deeper. I can't explain it. I feel something very deep for Emma."

"Wow, I have never seen you like this before. Kind of scary," Belle said playfully to her friend. "Usually you fancy a girl for like a day, you hook up, and she is old news."

"Well, as I said, Emma is different. She makes me feel different. She looks at me different. She touches me different. She is just…"

"Different?" Belle said mockingly.

"Shut it you…" Regina scrunched her nose up.

"Okay, well in all seriousness though I am happy for you if you are happy."

"Thank you that really means a lot."

Belle nodded. "So when do I get to meet this amazing woman?"

"I don't know yet. I mean like you said yourself hell I have only known her for three days."

"Come on now!"

"No, I mean she told her parents no for me yesterday I am not going to start pushing people on her already."

"Well it's not like I'm your parents. I'm just your best friend, your co worker, nothing to be worried about."

"I just think it's too soon Belle."

"You're freaked out!" Belle laughed.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You are totally freaked out! Aw poor baby is scared that she is going to mess things up. Where is my bold and confident Gina at?"

"Shut up. Hell yes I am freaked out! Emma is perfect okay! Her last relationship she was in for six years! I have never even owned a pair of heels for that long! I cannot be too careful here!"

"Okay, calm down I am just giving you shit. Honey you are amazing. You are the best catch in Seattle and if she doesn't see that then it is not meant to be. Stop worrying so much." Belle smiled sweetly at her friend.

Regina smiled as she looked down at the picture on her phone once again. "She does see it. She tells me nonstop. That's what has me so worried."


	16. The Lounge

Emma walked into the teachers' lounge as she began calling Regina. She had promised her she would call as soon as her lunch started. Regina had to be at work at 1 and Emma's break began at noon. She knew that they would only have a few minutes to talk but the blonde was eager to hear her voice. They spent a few moments together this morning but Regina was still groggy and Emma was rushed as she didn't have her normal things with her.

"Hello beautiful," Regina's husky voice came through the receiver and sent chills down Emma's back.

"Hello," Emma replied smiling, "how is your day so far?"

"It would be better if you were here with me. How is yours?"

"Same. Not too bad though. I spoke with Mrs. Lucas about your participation in the fundraiser and she is over the moon! She is very appreciative that you are doing this for us and she couldn't believe that you are doing it free of charge."

"I'm delighted to."

"I almost let it slip too."

"What?"

"About us…." Emma said as she grabbed a granola bar out of the vending machine and sat down at a table by the window.

"Oh, and that would be a bad thing?"

"No, definitely not. It's just ya know it's Ruby's grandmother and I just would be worried about how she might take it. I don't want her to ever feel like I am replacing her or something."

Regina felt like an ass that she had forgotten briefly Mrs. Lucas was Ruby's grandmother.

"Oh, Emma, I'm sorry. Yeah, that is a difficult one. By all means, please take your time, don't tell her until the time feels right for you."

"Hey Gina, can I borrow some of your blush?" Emma heard a voice call out in the background.

"Oh, you have company?" Emma asked trying not to sound jealous that someone else was able to be there with her and she was stuck at work.

"Yeah, it's Belle, she stopped by to catch up and begged me to fill her in about you. We are going to ride in to work together."

"That's cool. Do you want me to let you go?"

"Heaven's no! I just started talking to you! If you hear rustling around though it's because I am trying to finish getting ready we have to leave here in about twenty minutes."

Emma smiled. "Okay, so what did you tell her about me?"

Regina smiled into the phone as she handed Belle some blush and shooed her out of the bathroom and shut the door. She sat the phone on the counter and pressed the speaker button.

"I told her how wonderful you are, how perfect you are for me, and how well we clicked right off the bat. Oh, and she looked at the pictures of us."

"Oh really…so what is her verdict?"

"She thinks you are hot babe! So hot in fact that I think I should keep my eye on her when you two meet so she doesn't try to steal you away from me!" Regina laughed.

"Ha! Fat chance! There isn't a woman alive that could steal me away from you."

"Well you haven't met Belle yet. She has her ways."

"Nah, there is nobody like you love."

"There you go again being all charming…"

Emma laughed. "You're funny. So how long do you work tonight?"

"I usually don't get home until close to 11 on Monday nights."

"Eh, that's late. That is way past my bedtime on a school night." Emma laughed.

"Yeah, I figured as much."

"But you are more than welcome to come by after work if you would like…ya know…since I do live so close. I mean…it would be easier for you if you are tired…"

"Sounds wonderful," Regina said cutting off the rambling blonde.

"Okay, perfect, just text me when you are on your way."

"I will. So what are your plans when you get off work today?"

"Well, probably heading to the gym for a bit and then meeting up with Killian. I told him we could grab a drink and catch up."

"The gym eh? Thanks for putting that mental image in my head."

Emma laughed, "You are quite welcome."

"Tease." Regina snickered as she finished placing the last bobby pin in the bun in her hair.

Emma looked up and saw a few teachers entering the lounge and glanced over at the clock. "Okay well I should let you finish up and I will see you later. Try and have a good day at work okay?"

"Okay hun, I can't wait to see you!" Regina surprised herself with her sappiness.

"And I simply cannot wait to see you too! Bye…" Emma smiled and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Emma looked up to see Ashley slip into the chair next to her.

"Oh, um, a friend," Emma replied as she looked around the room to make sure nobody else was listening.

"A Friend huh? A friend you simply cannot wait to see huh?"

"Geez eaves drop much?"

"Sorry Em," Ashley laughed as she opened her container and began pouring dressing over her salad. "You weren't exactly whispering."

Emma ignored her friend and began staring out of the window as she fiddled with her granola bar wrapper.

"So you're not going to tell me huh? And here I thought we were friends."

"Ash…come on…"

"What?"

"I just…I don't want to make a big deal out of it…and I don't want it getting around…"

"Okay first of all, who said I was going to make a big deal out of it? I'm the one who has been encouraging you to get out there and date for like a year now! And second if you don't want me to tell anyone then I won't!"

Emma looked at her friend and sighed.

"Em, seriously, you know I loved you and Ruby. You guys were…are…some of my closest friends…but she wanted you to move on and live your life. If you are happy she will be happy for you."

Emma smiled she really did want to gush to someone so badly. "Okay…but you seriously cannot tell anyone else here. Gossip spreads around this place quicker than wildfire and I really don't want Julie to find out yet."

"Wow, you must be really serious about this one."

Emma took a deep breath, "I am…very much so..."

"Okay then, spill it, please!"


	17. The Regret

Regina and Belle walked into La Pomme for their daily meeting and took their seats next to Robin. They all waited as Gold walked in his usual five minutes late.

"Alright then so I have an announcement to make. Some of you may like it some of you may not. Frankly, I couldn't really care either way. Starting today the restaurant is only going to be open Thursday thru Saturday. I will need both of my head chefs and Belle here all day Thursdays to order in the mornings and then work your normal shifts."

Everyone looked at each other not really knowing what to say or do. Regina was the first to speak up.

"Um, can I ask what brought about this change?"

"Well, you see I consulted with a few of my people and I found out that I wasn't making enough money as I could be. My busiest days are Thursday thru Saturday. I actually pay you lot more by being here on the other days. So, from now on you will only work those days. Just makes more sense."

"But, for those of us who are salaried…"

"Oh yeah…well see that is changing as well…" Gold said with a smirk.

"What? You have got to be kidding me!" Regina said as she stood up.

"I'm afraid not dear. You will be hourly now just as the rest of them."

Regina felt her head begin to spin. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. After everything she did for this man. All of the time and energy she has put into this place and this is what she is getting out of it.

"No, sorry, I'm done Gold."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I'm done. Good luck finding my replacement asshole." Regina walked passed him and made it to the middle of the parking lot before she realized that she didn't drive herself here. _Shit. What am I going to do now? I can't walk back in there and ask Belle for a ride I would look like an idiot._ Regina thought about calling a cab but it was a beautiful fall day and she had her tennis shoes on for work so she began walking because well why not?

….

"Hello there do you need a ride?"

Regina turned around to see Killian, Emma's friend that she met the other day, "Oh, hi Killian."

"Are you having car troubles?"

"Oh, um no, long story…"

"Okay…well would you like a ride?"

Regina thought for a minute. She knew she could trust him. He was Emma's best friend.

"Sure, that would be great thank you." Regina climbed up and in to Killian's truck.

"So, where are we headed?" he asked as he looked over at the woman who had obviously been upset.

"Um, I live at The Charlotte Towers. Are you familiar with those?"

"Why yes I am. Very nice place indeed," Killian smiled.

"Yeah well I won't be there for long."

"Oh really and why is that? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, I sort of lost my job today."

"Oh damn. That sucks. Let me tell you though…if I had a penny for every place that has fired me…well hell I would be rich! Don't let it get you down something always comes up!" Killian smiled.

Regina couldn't help but laugh at his logic.

"Well they didn't exactly fire me. They just changed some things and it made me angry so I stormed out and quit."

"Well that is quite different now isn't it?"

"Yeah…now I am deeply regretting it…" Regina sighed and looked out of the window biting her lip and trying hard not to cry.

"Don't."

"Easy for you to say," Regina sighed and slumped further into the seat.

"Seriously though, don't. I don't believe that there should be regrets. There is always a reason that we do the things that we do. If you stormed out it was for a deeper purpose. Maybe in that moment the changes were the reason that made you angry but there are bound to be deeper reasons that fueled it."

Regina half smiled. She could see why Killian was Emma's best friend. "Thank you Killian."

"It is my pleasure."

"Hey, where is Skittles?" Regina asked remembering that he was on babysitter duty.

"Oh, she is happy at home with my pup Bruno. They get along famously and I had to make a run to the store."

"I see," Regina nodded.

"So, how was your evening with Emma?"

Regina blushed, "I beg your pardon?"

"Aw come on. If you don't tell me now she will just tell me later."

"Well you will just have to wait until later because I do not know you well enough yet to discuss such matters." Regina laughed.

"Damn. Okay. I will probably like her version better anyways." Killian laughed and winked at Regina.

Regina shook her head, "Yeah probably."

The rest of the ride was a comfortable silence and then Killian dropped Regina off at home telling her to take care of herself and keep her chin up. Regina was pleasantly surprised at how nice and easy it was to talk to him and was happy that Emma had such a great guy as a best friend.


	18. The Drink

Regina walked into her town home and kicked her shoes off. She placed her coat on the hook and set her purse down on the hall table. Her phone had been going off nonstop with calls and texts from Belle and Robyn ever since she stormed out of the restaurant. She glared down at the screen again and then shut the phone off slamming it down on the table.

She caught a glimpse of herself in the hall mirror and she looked defeated. She wanted to feel like she did the right thing. She wanted to feel reassured that something better was going to come along. She wanted to feel strong, brave, confident... anything than terrified that she just made a horrible mistake.

She looked into her dark eyes once again and then the tears began streaming down her face. Her mascara quickly began to run down her face and her eyes began to blur over. She stepped back a few steps until she hit the wall and slid down it until she felt the floor beneath her. Her knees met her chest, her head met her knees, and she melted into herself losing all sense of composure.

...

"Skittles! There is Mommy's girl!" Emma called out as she walked into Killian's back yard through the white gate from the driveway. Skittles came running to the blonde and jumped up her tail wagging as fast as ever.

"Hey!" Killian called out from the patio table where he was waiting with a beer in hand.

"Hey!" Emma replied as she walked to the table Skittles galloping behind her and Bruno running up to greet Emma.

"Hey buddy what's up," she said as she bent down to rub the bulldogs head. Bruno responded with a wag of his tail. Killian picked up a tennis ball and threw it out into the yard and the dogs ran out happily after it.

Emma smiled as she watched the pups run around with each other and she stretched out her back before punching her friend in the arm.

"What's up?"

"Nothing! I love a day off. Coming from the gym?" Killian asked noticing his friend was in her typical track pants and a tank top.

"Yeah, and between last night and the lift session I'm exhausted." Emma smirked.

"Ha! Just couldn't help yourself could ya?" Killian laughed.

"Oh you know you were going to ask anyways," Emma said as she sat down next to him.

"Here," Killian handed Emma a beer, "It's a new one I found today."

"Oh nice," Emma said as she twisted the top off and took a swig.

"Yep I found it right after I dropped off your lady love."

Emma choked on her drink, "What?"

"Regina, didn't she tell you?"

"No, I haven't talked to her. I sent her a text when I was at the gym but she never replied. I just figured that she was busy at work. Why? What's wrong?"

Killian looked nervous, "Um, I don't know if I should tell you..."

"Killian! You have me scared now, what is going on? Is she hurt?"

"Oh no...Em, no she isn't hurt. She lost her job. Well, she quit her job actually."

"Seriously?"

"Afraid so."

"That is amazing!"

Killian looked shocked, "That's not how she explained it."

"Well she might not have thought so at the time but trust me deep down I think it is what she wanted. But, wait what do you mean you dropped her off?"

"Well she was walking down Hunter Drive a litter after 2 o' clock so I picked her up and took her home."

"Oh, I bet because she drove into work with Belle today so she didn't have her car. Damn, I wish she would have called me. So you dropped her off at home?"

"Yep, I took her straight home like a proper gentleman." Killian smiled and took a swig of his beer.

Emma laughed, "So, I wonder why she hasn't text me back?"

Killian shrugged his shoulders, "Dunno mate."

"Hm. Give me a second I'm going to try and call her." Emma grabbed her phone and clicked on Regina's name. The phone went straight to voicemail. "Hey babe...it's me...I'm at Killian's and he let me know what was going on. I hope you are okay gorgeous. For what it is worth I am really proud of you. Anyways, um, please call me or text me back and let me know that you are okay. I would really like to see you. You can come over or I can come to you just let me know okay?"

Emma hung up the phone and took a drink of her beer.

"You really like her don't you?"

Emma nodded her head.

"So why are you still sitting here?"

Emma smiled at her friend. He knew her so well.

"Thanks for the drink." Emma smiled and set the bottle on the table. "We will catch up soon I promise."

"Don't worry about it. Go get your girl." Killian stood up and hugged his friend.

Emma gave Skittles a hug and ran through the gate and back to her Jeep.


	19. The Millionaires

"Regina…Regina…if you can hear me please open the door…" Emma was knocking on the woman's door. Even though Emma had garage and main door access she didn't have a key to her door. "Regina, please, I just need to know that you are okay…" Emma rang the door bell again. She was trying not to be too loud as she didn't want neighbors to be disturbed but if she didn't get in the place soon she didn't care who she upset she was going to knock the door down if she had to.

Suddenly the door opened and a very tired and upset Regina was staring at her.

"Emma?" Regina asked confused.

"Regina!" Emma grabbed the woman and embraced her into a tight hug, "I was so worried about you."

"Why?" Regina asked still confused.

"Why? Regina I have been calling and texting you for hours! I have been knocking on your door for nearly ten minutes! I was at Killian's and he told me what happened with work. Are you okay?"

Regina pulled Emma in and shut the door. "Oh my god Emma I am so sorry. I got home and I was upset and I must have fallen asleep. I am so sorry."

"You fell asleep? Babe it's like six o clock?"

"Already? God. Yeah I came home. I started crying. Then Belle was texting and calling me. Then Robyn. They all wanted to know if I was okay from walking out of the restaurant and I was just so upset. So I turned my phone off and just fell apart. I must have cried myself to sleep."

Emma's heart broke. "Come here." Emma pulled her into another hug. "I am so sorry baby."

Regina melted into Emma's embrace and even though she was still torn apart she warmed over by Emma's words.

"Why didn't you call me when you left work? I would have came and picked you up!"

"I was not going to bother you with that. You were at work and I was impulsive."

"You wouldn't have been bothering me Regina. I would have been there for you. The second that Killian told me what happened I was on my way to you."

Regina smiled at how sweet the blonde was and then grabbed her hand and led her to the living room so they could sit down comfortably. Emma sat on the couch and pulled Regina down on to her lap and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"So tell me what happened babe."

"Gold told us that he was cutting the restaurant to only be open Thursdays thru Sunday. At first I was wrapping my head around the idea. I thought it would give me a chance to maybe look into some ideas for my own place, ya know like we had been talking about, but then he went on to say that he was taking away our salaries…that we would be hourly now…"

"Wait what? Can he even do that? Don't you have a contract or anything?"

"No, my contract was up two weeks ago and we never sat down to discuss the new one. He never had time. Convenient huh?"

"Bastard."

"Yeah, I called him on it and I walked out. It was stupid and impulsive of me and I deeply regret it. I just couldn't believe after everything that I have put into that place this is what he does? I was just so damn furious."

"Babe, you did the right thing. I know it might not seem like it now but you did. I know you weren't happy with following his rules and not being able to express your creativity."

"I know but Emma…I have no income now…what if it takes me forever to find something else…and now I have to start all over…now I have to start at the bottom again…I won't be able to find somewhere that was paying me half of what I was making there. I'm going to lose everything that I am used to."

Emma sighed. "I am so sorry for that but you know you don't have to start at the bottom. You don't have to start over for someone else. You can start your own place Regina. I know that you can."

"Emma," Regina stood up from the blondes lap, "You don't understand! I can't! I do not have the resources for that. Especially now!"

"What if I told you that I know more about running a business than you might think," Emma said standing up to face the woman.

Regina looked at her puzzled, "I'm listening."

"My parents, they were business owners, in fact they just recently sold it. Have you ever heard of Charming?"

"Charming…as in the biggest jewelry chain in Seattle Charming?"

"That would be the one." Emma smiled.

"Whoa, hold on a minute, your mom and dad owned Charming, the multimillion dollar company and you are a teacher?"

Emma laughed, "Yeah, it was their dream not mine. Teaching was always my passion in life and my parents were very supportive of that. They also never gave me any handouts. I had to work for everything I have just as they did. Seeing as how I was the only child when my parents decided they didn't want to work anymore they sold the company which was just a few months ago. "

"I need to sit down."

Emma laughed again, "Why?"

"Because I just found out I am dating a millionaire."

"I am not a millionaire dear, my parents are," Emma sat down next to Regina on the couch.

"Yeah, but I mean, eventually you will be right?"

"Yeah…eventually…" Emma laughed, "is that bad?"

"No not at all but suddenly I feel very unworthy of dating you."

"Oh stop it! This doesn't change anything. My parents and myself have never acted like millionaires. They do not live in some big mansion. They actually live in a two bedroom bungalow! They are just normal people who had a passion for designing jewelry and made a very nice living off of it. Which is exactly what I want for you!"

"I know. I'm sorry. This is all just a little overwhelming. Today has been overwhelming all around." Regina put her head in her hands.

Emma began rubbing her back. "I know. I'm sorry it has been such a hard day. I promise though that we will get it all figured out."

"Thank you," Regina looked up and kissed the blonde lightly.

"For what?"

"For coming over here and for checking up on me," Regina smiled sweetly.

"Don't think twice about it." Emma kissed her back. "If you are up to it why don't you grab a few things and come back to my place? I will have Killian drop Skittles off for me and you can stay with me tonight."

"That sounds wonderful. Give me a few and we can head over."


	20. The Three Words

The women arrived at Emma's place and it wasn't long before Regina was snuggled up comfortably on Emma's sofa with a cup of coffee in hand. She was in an oversized hoodie and a pair of jeans with her hair flowing naturally. She told Emma that she was feeling better but Emma could tell that she still had a million things running through her head. As Emma was about to sit down next to the drained woman she heard a knock at the door.

"That should be Killian I text him and asked him to walk Skittles down. It will just take me a second okay?" Regina nodded and smiled and Emma walked out of the room and to the door.

"Hey how is she doing?" Killian asked when Emma opened the door letting a very excited Skittles in.

"She's okay. She had fallen asleep earlier which is why she wasn't responding. She is upset and worried but I think she will be okay."

"Well I'm glad you went to her."

"Yeah me too. Hey, thanks for everything these last two days. I really appreciate it."

"I know Swan." Killian smiled. "Alright you have a good evening." He handed Skittles leash to Emma and turned to walk down the path. "Tell Regina I said hi and chin up now."

"I will, bye!"

Emma closed the door and hung Skittles leash up on the hook by her car keys. She went to the kitchen and filled up her water dish and gave her princess a treat. She could tell that Skittles and Bruno had been playing all day as the poor girl looked utterly exhausted. Skittles took her treat and trotted off down the hall to Emma's bedroom.

Emma walked back to the living room and Regina was in the same spot slowly sipping her coffee.

"How are you doing love?" Emma asked as she sat down next to the woman.

"I will be okay," Regina smiled softly.

Emma nodded. "Is there anything I can do? Have you eaten? Are you hungry?"

Regina shook her head no, "I really don't have much of an appetite."

"Well then do you mind if I eat?" Emma laughed. "I haven't eaten anything since lunch and after working out I am starving!"

Regina laughed, "Of course I don't mind."

"Okay, I'm going to go change really quick and then make a salad. Feel free to turn the television on if you'd like."

Regina nodded and Emma kissed her on the forehead before walking down the hallway into her bedroom.

…

About twenty minutes had passed as Emma had decided to jump in the shower quickly before changing and she returned with a large salad bowl. She sat on the couch next to Regina who was playing Candy Crush on her phone.

"Candy Crush?" Emma giggled.

"Yes. Problem?"

Emma laughed, "No not at all. I just didn't think of you as a Candy Crush type is all."

Regina smiled, "It's my guilty pleasure okay."

Emma nodded and took a big bite of her salad. Regina looked over out of the corner of her eye. Emma smiled as she felt the beauty eye balling her food.

"Are you sure you are not hungry? I do make a pretty good salad…"

Regina smiled, "Maybe just a bite or two." Emma held a fork full out for her and Regina took a bite.

"Mm, that's yummy."

"You should try my grilled cheese."

Regina shook her head, "Oh my."

Emma ended up turning the television on and the two watched a program on HGTV while taking turns eating the giant salad. They sat in silence just enjoying each other's company and the food.

"This is nice." Regina said when a commercial came on and the bowl was almost empty.

"Yeah it really is. Usually around this time I'm almost passed out on the couch with Skittles on my lap watching a Friends rerun."

Regina giggled. "Yeah I am usually still at work."

"And what do you do when you got home from work?"

"Usually go home, pour a glass of wine, and play on my phone until I fell asleep. Exciting huh?"

Emma leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "You know, it could be like this every night."

Regina looked into the beautiful blue green eyes staring back at her. "What do you mean?"

"This. Us. Cuddled up on the couch, having dinner, talking about our day or just enjoying each other's company…it could be this way every night."

"Yeah…."

"Yeah, I mean, please don't freak out but I really like you Regina. And I don't mean I just want to date you and hope that it works out like you, I mean I really really like you. I mean I can't stop thinking about you every second of the day since the second I saw you like you. The first time we kissed I have never ever felt anything like that before. Ever."

"Me either Emma…"

"Okay, so, you just quit your job," Regina sighed, "no please don't get upset I know you might not see it now but I promise it is a good thing. You know that right now you can't stay where you are living that place is insanely expensive. So, move in with me?"

"What?"

"Move in with me…seriously…I mean I know it's soon…like I'm thinking I'm crazy right now at this very second that these words are coming out of my mouth…I am crazy…it's been like what four days…ha…wow… I am freaking nuts…but it's right…I know it is…move in with me Regina! I know that it will work out. I know that we are meant to be together. For the first time in my life I know why everything has played out the way that it has…it was so that I could meet with you and be with you…you are my person. You are the one I am supposed to be with….."

Regina leaned forward and crashed her lips onto Emma's before Emma could say another word. Her mind was spinning with everything the blonde just said. Yes, it was crazy. It was absolutely crazy. Who does that? Who asks the woman that she has been seeing for four days to move in with her? Emma Swan does that's who. That is why Regina knows that this is right. That is why Regina doesn't doubt this for a second.

"Yes," Regina smiled as they pulled apart. "Yes, I will!"

"Yes? You will?" Emma jumped up sending the salad bowl crashing to the floor and Skittles to come running down the hall from the bedroom. "You don't think I'm crazy?"

"Oh you are totally crazy! But I love it!" Regina said standing up and grabbing the blonde's hands. "And you know what, I love you Emma Swan."

Emma stared into the beautiful brown eyes looking into hers that were now filling with tears.

"I love you too Regina." Their lips met again and it felt like they were kissing for the first time all over again. The entire world went silent, except for Skittles crunching at the lettuce that had fallen on the floor, and they stayed wrapped in each other's embrace for what felt like days.


	21. The Bedroom

They both pulled away from each other's embrace slowly and gazed into each other's eyes. Skittles had finished cleaning up the lettuce and had made her way back to the bedroom.

Regina smiled and shook her head.

"What?" Emma laughed.

"I cannot believe that I found someone like you."

"You? I'm the one in disbelief babe." Emma smiled and leaned in and kissed the woman passionately.

They were distracted by Emma's phone ringing. As they pulled apart Emma threw her head back and closed her eyes in frustration.

"I think your house is cursed against us from having sex," Regina laughed as she sat back on the couch and grabbed her coffee.

"I'm starting to think so." Emma grabbed her phone from the coffee table and laughed as she saw it was her mom.

"Hi Mom," she answered and looked at Regina whose eyes went wide.

"Well hello my daughter who never did what she said she was going to do."

"What?" Emma replied confused and then smacked her forehead, "Damn! I'm sorry Mom I completely forgot to send you that picture!" Regina furrowed her eyebrows at Emma.

"I bet you haven't even taken one yet!" Mary exclaimed.

"No, Mom, we did! Here hang up and I will send it to you I am so sorry okay!"

"Okay, Emma, I am just really anxious to see this woman since you won't let me meet her!"

Emma laughed, "Soon, Mom I promise, soon. I will send you the picture okay. I love you! And tell Dad I said hi and love him too!"

"Okay honey, we love you too, good night dear."

Emma hung up the phone.

"Emma Swan." Regina said sternly.

"What?" Emma said shrugging her shoulders as she hit send on the message to her mother.

"After all of the nagging for that picture and you didn't even send it to your mother. Shame on you!"

"I know I am a bad girl. Where is my punishment?" Emma winked.

"Oh please." Regina rolled her eyes.

They heard Emma's notification go off and Emma opened the text from her mom and read it out loud.

"Emma, she is gorgeous! You two look amazing together. Your father and I are so happy for you. We cannot wait to meet her."

"Aw, that is so sweet of them," Regina said smiling.

"Yeah, sounds like they approve. I knew they would. I have good taste." Emma smiled and set her phone down.

Regina sat her coffee on the side table and then climbed onto Emma's lap straddling the blonde.

"Yeah, I think I have pretty good taste myself." Regina said as she began to kiss Emma's jaw line.

"Mm…" Emma let out a moan and instantly felt herself become aroused. Her hands found their way to Regina's hips which were now rocking slowly into the blonde.

"I think we should take this back to the bedroom…" Regina whispered into Emma's ear.

Emma looked into the dark brown eyes and picked Regina up by her ass. She heard the woman gasp as she stood from the couch and began walking towards her room. Regina felt her entire body warm over from the strength of the other woman.

Regina continued to kiss and suck on Emma's collarbone holding onto her neck as Emma carried her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Emma pulled Regina's bottom lip into her mouth and slid her hands under Regina's hoodie and across her smooth stomach. Emma broke their kiss and made her way down Regina's body to the zipper of the brunette's jeans and began to undo them. Regina sat up on her elbows and made eye contact as Emma started to slide them off of her exposing the black lace that Regina wore especially for the blonde.

Emma could see how wet the woman already was for her and this caused Emma's desire for her to grow even more. She leaned down and began to place kisses on Regina's thighs causing tiny gasps to escape from the brunette's mouth. Emma ran a finger over the lace causing Regina's arms to drop and her head to fall back on to the mattress.

Not being able to resist any longer Emma slid her fingers under the fabric and slid them down around Regina's ankles and slowly licked up the inviting folds resting on the hard bud. The sound that escaped Regina's lips was unlike anything Emma had ever heard before and Emma smiled as she began to lightly suck and nip on her clit while holding firmly on her rotating hips.

Emma brought Regina to the point of releasing herself and then stopped and started kissing up her body and pulling Regina's hoodie up. Regina's eyes opened and looked up at the blonde who had a coy smile on her face.

"Emma…" Regina pouted trying desperately to catch her breath.

"Yes?" Emma said as she pulled the woman up to get the hoodie all of the way off and then taking her bra off.

"Emma…I…." Regina moaned as Emma began pinching her right nipple while her tongue danced on the left.

"Mm…what baby…" Emma replied as she continued enjoying the woman's breasts.

"I…need…to…cum…." Regina moaned out as her head fell back again when Emma's hand found its way back to Regina's swollen clit.

"Oh, you will baby…" Emma smiled as she kissed the woman's lips and slid her finger into her as Regina arched her back forcing Emma deeper inside.

Regina's hands found Emma's back scratching lightly as Emma entered her with two more fingers forcing a deep moan to escape the beautiful pouty lips that Emma couldn't stop kissing.

"Emma…." Regina moaned out as she pushed her hips up and Emma felt her tighten around her fingers.

"Fuck." Emma moaned into Regina's ear as she thrust harder into her. She brought her thumb to the swollen bud and with one last thrust she felt Regina's juices cover her hand and Regina's body relaxed underneath her.

Emma smiled and kissed the crook of the gorgeous woman's neck. She pulled out of her slowly and slowly trailed her fingers up the length of her body. She felt Regina shudder underneath her and she brought her fingers to the brunette's lips and couldn't believe her eyes when Regina sucked them into her mouth tasting herself.

"Wow…" Emma whispered as she watched the plump lips wrap perfectly around her fingers and felt her warm tongue dance on them.

Regina made eye contact with the shocked blonde and smiled as she grabbed her hand and pulled her fingers out.

Emma cleared her throat.

Regina giggled and then rolled on top of Emma and kissed her passionately.

"Miss Swan, you are unbelievable."

Emma blushed, "Thank you, you aren't so bad yourself gorgeous."

Regina smiled and laid her head down on Emma's chest. Emma began running her fingers through the luxurious thick hair and drew in a deep breath. She loved the way Regina smelled and especially the way the woman felt on top of her.

A few moments passed before Emma heard Regina start to snore lightly and Emma just smiled. She knew Regina had a very long and emotional day and her heart melted knowing she had comforted her to sleep. She wasn't worried about setting an alarm because she knew that Skittles would wake her early enough to get ready for work. She looked down at the sleeping goddess in her arms once more and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Regina," Emma whispered and began to drift off to sleep.


	22. The Classroom

Regina woke wrapped in the soft sheets the smelled of the familiar scents of Emma. The sun was peeking in on her through the mauve curtains just enough for her to see the note lying on the pillow next to her.

 _Good morning beautiful,_

 _I am sorry that I left without waking you but you looked too perfect to disturb. Trust me when I say that I kissed your angelic face plenty before saying goodbye. I hope you had a peaceful sleep and continue to have a peaceful day because you deserve it. Please feel free to help yourself to anything in the fridge and shower and just breathe. I will be calling you on my lunch hour and I cannot wait to hear your voice._

 _I love you gorgeous,_

 _Xo Emma_

Regina smiled and sighed Emma was the definition of romantic. She could have sent this in a text message when she arrived at work but she left it in a hand written note on a pillow. Regina was reminded once again at how lucky she was that she crossed paths with this amazing woman.

Regina had wanted to spend this day brainstorming ideas for her potential business and calling to make moving arrangements but she decided that Emma was right. She had spent the last years overworked, exhausted, and never taking a moment for herself. It was time that she did exactly what Emma was suggesting and relax.

She stretched her naked form out in the sheets and took in a deep breath with her head back and eyes closed and smiled as she recalled the events from last night. A pang of guilt washed over her as she remembered falling asleep on the blonde but she couldn't help it. Emma was by far the most talented lover she had ever been with.

She decided to reach for her phone and let Emma know that but remembered that her belongings never made it to the room with them. She felt a rush of arousal to her center as she recalled Emma carrying her back to the bedroom. _Good grief those arms._ Regina knew she had to get out of this bed before she got carried away in her own thoughts and stayed here for the day.

….

Emma had just finished teaching a new lesson and handing out today's assignment. She sat down at her desk and watched as her students began eagerly working with their heads down. All of the students that is except for Henry Barnes. Henry was a new student this year and Emma swore that kid did nothing but stare out the window. She had tried to connect with him many times but he usually kept to himself. Emma became lost in her thoughts as she wondered more about the dark haired boy until she heard her phone vibrate in her top desk drawer.

She slid the drawer open and smiled when she saw it was a message from Regina.

 **Regina: Hey beautiful! Sorry about falling asleep on you last night although not that sorry because it's your fault you are so damn good. I will make it up to you later Miss Swan ;-)**

Emma felt her face turn three shades of red and she peered up from her phone to make sure that her students were not looking up at her.

 **Emma: Really? The Miss Swan stuff when I am in my classroom! Not fair, lol! No need to be sorry I took it as a compliment :-)**

 **Regina: You should dear. By the way thank you for the sweet note this morning it was quite the way to wake up. You really are a gem.**

 **Emma: Just trying to give you what you deserve beautiful. I hope that you are going to spend the day relaxing.**

 **Regina: Against my better judgment yes I am.**

 **Emma: Good, I expect you well rested when I get home.**

 **Regina: Oh really? Planning on having your way with me Miss Swan?**

Emma felt herself become flushed with arousal and knew that she needed to end this conversation or she was never going to be able to keep her composure throughout the rest of the school day. Hell, it was only 10 am.

 **Emma: Seriously, you have to stop with that!**

 **Regina: What? Am I turning you on Miss Swan?**

 **Emma: OKAY! I will call you on my lunch…**

 **Regina: I will be eagerly waiting to hear from you Miss Swan…**

 **Emma: turning my phone off now**

 **Regina: I will be thinking of you the whole time I'm in the shower Miss Swan**

Emma shook her head and smiled. _This woman is pure torture._ Emma simply replied a winking face and then flipped the switch placing her phone on silent and closed the drawer. She had enough time to take a few deep breaths before her students began to look up from their assignments acknowledging that they were finished.

"Miss Swan, can you help me with this question?" Veronica called out from the back row.

 _Damn you Regina you have ruined that for me._

Emma stood up slowly feeling weak in the knees and walked to the back of the classroom to help her student.


	23. The Front Door

Emma arrived home a little after 4 o' clock and smiled when she saw Regina sitting on the front porch step with Skittles. The woman looked beautiful; she was barefoot, in a pair of denim jeans, and a dark red silk blouse with a deep v. Her hair was flowing freely in the cool autumn breeze and she had Skittles leash wrapped around her fingers while scratching behind the pup's ears.

When Regina saw Emma pull into the driveway she immediately jumped to her feet and began jogging to the Jeep with Skittles. She had a smile plastered so big on her face that told the blonde she had been anxiously awaiting her arrival.

Before Emma could say anything Regina had pushed her against the Jeep and met her lips with her own pulling her into a deep kiss.

"Well, hello to you too beautiful," Emma said as the two slowly parted.

"Hello gorgeous," Regina smiled into the green eyes that were sparkling in the afternoon sun.

"You look stunning today," Emma said as her eyes trailed down the woman's body and her free hand rested on the small of Regina's back the other holding her briefcase from work.

"Thank you dear. You look pretty good yourself. I don't see how your students get anything done Miss Swan."

"About that…" Emma laughed as she leaned in and kissed the plump red lips that she has been thinking about all day, "you have got to stop with that!"

Regina smiled, "But, Miss Swan, I know you like it. Well, at least a part of you likes it." Regina husked into Emma's ear as she softly brushed against the heat radiating between Emma's legs.

"Regina…" Emma gasped as she looked around to make sure that none of her neighbors were outside.

"What?" Regina asked innocently as she pressed a little harder into the area that she could tell was ready for her.

"Baby…" Emma couldn't deny that she wanted the beauty but it was the middle of the afternoon, Skittles was on the leash that Regina was holding, and there was a school bus coming down the street for crying out loud.

Regina laughed. She turned on her heel and began to walk inside with Skittles happily trotting behind her. Emma shook her head and sighed. _Yep, she is going to kill me._

Regina walked in the house and let Skittles off of the leash and watched as the dog ran to her water dish and then to the bedroom. As soon as Emma closed the front door behind her Regina spun her around and pressed her into the wooden barrier causing the blonde to drop her briefcase at her feet.

She grabbed Emma's wrists and pushed her hands over her head allowing a small gasp to escape the blonde's mouth. Regina smiled and began to kiss down Emma's neck as her hands found their way under the black dress jacket that Emma was wearing. Emma was amazed at how quickly the garment fell to the floor and Regina was now working on the buttons of the shirt underneath. She brushed away the thoughts of how many times Regina must have done this to be so quick at it and decided to enjoy the moment instead watching as her shirt and bra now fell alongside the jacket.

Emma moaned as the red lips found exposed nipples and watched in pure lust as the talented woman moved beautifully from one to the other in a wonderful rhythm. Emma ran her fingers through silky locks and her head fell back into the wood of the door. Regina's hands found their way down to the button of Emma's black dress pants and as quickly as the rest of the clothing they too fell to the floor leaving the blonde in nothing but her blue lace panties. Regina smiled as she was hit with the wonderful aroma of the woman's arousal.

Emma took in a deep breath as she felt the skilled tongue move from her nipples down her stomach and to the spot that she needed it most. Regina let out a deep throaty moan when she first tastes how wet Emma was for her. Her tongue began to lap at the juices that she knew she created for the blonde as she gripped the woman's hips to steady her. Emma's hands never lost their grip on the dark luxurious hair as she rode through the waves of pleasure that Regina was providing. It didn't take long before Regina felt Emma's legs began to shake and she heard her name being called out from the blonde's gorgeous mouth. Regina stayed in place making sure the woman felt secure until the last of her orgasm played out and then she kissed her way up the muscular woman's body.

Regina made eye contact with Emma and gazed into the woman's beautiful eyes before kissing her softly allowing the blonde to taste herself. Emma moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around the slim waist of the goddess that just provided one of the most sensual experiences she had ever had.

*Ding Dong…Ding Dong…Ding…Dong…*

Both of the women jumped as Emma's door bell went off. Their eyes went wide and Regina stood on her tip toes to look through the small windows at the top of the door inches above Emma's head.

"Um, Emma, sweetie…your parent's are here."

Emma looked as if she saw a ghost.

"Shiiiiit!" Emma ducked under Regina's stretched out arms and began to gather her clothes from the floor. She ran back to her bedroom in a panic and Regina didn't know what to do so she followed both of them hearing the doorbell ring again.

Emma was throwing on a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt she knew she could explain her messy hair as just getting home from the gym because her parents knew that she usually goes after work.

"Emma! What am I going to do? I wasn't expecting to meet them so soon!" Regina said as she looked in the mirror that rested above the woman's dresser.

"Babe, you will be fine, they are going to love you. I am so sorry that it is so soon but I promise they are very easy to talk to. And you look stunning!"

"Okay…" Regina took a deep breath and reapplied her lipstick and quickly sprayed herself with her favorite perfume. She had set her makeup out on the dresser earlier that day so luckily she had quick access to her things.

They heard a knock on the door now and Skittles began barking. Emma knew that they were running out of time and her parents were running out of patience and eventually would use their key.

"Okay, are you ready?" Emma smiled at the nervous woman.

"Yes, but babe?"

"What?"

"You might want to wipe my lipstick off of your neck…" Regina smiled.

Emma looked in the mirror and saw red stained marks on her neck and quickly ran into her bathroom. Regina giggled as she heard the water run for a second and then the blonde ran back out grabbing Regina's hand and walking to the front door out of breath.

"Emma, we know you are home your Jeep is in the driveway." The women heard Mary yell.

"Maybe she went for a run." David replied.

"Nonsense, she would have brought Skittles and I can clearly hear her barking."

Emma opened the door with Regina standing anxiously by her side.

"Mom! Dad! How nice of you to stop by…unannounced."

"Shush dear it's been a week since we have seen you…Oh! Regina…my god you are even more beautiful in person! David look at her…she is stunning!" Mary stepped in shoving past her daughter and embraced the stiff woman into a hug. Regina's eyes went huge and she peered at Emma over the strangers shoulder. Emma laughed and shook her head at her tense girlfriend. Regina wanted a family, well she is about to get more family than she could have ever imagined.


	24. The Bonding

After a few minutes of Mary embracing and examining the awkward Regina the four of them made it out of the hallway and into the living room. Mary and David sat comfortably on the couch with Skittles on the ground between their legs soaking up the attention. Regina sat in the nearby arm chair and Emma sat on the arm of the chair gently rubbing the woman's back trying to keep her calm.

"So, Regina, Emma tells us that you are the head pastry chef for La Pomme Merchant?" Emma's eyes went huge and she tried to motion to her mother to stop talking. Regina noticed Emma's movements and giggled at how cute it was that Emma was trying to protect her feelings.

"What Emma?" Mary noticed her daughter's weird hand gestures and raised her eyebrows.

"It's okay dear," Regina replied. "Yes, I was for a long time actually until yesterday."

"Oh, I'm sorry I had no idea." Mary replied sincerely.

"Its okay how could you know? The restaurant decided to start moving in a new direction and I simply could not be a part of it any longer so I decided it was best for me to part ways."

"Well they are fools for letting anything drive you out. David and I have had your desserts and they were mind blowing! You are really talented." Mary smiled.

"Thank you that means a lot to me." Regina smiled back. _Wow, these people are too nice for their own good._

"What are your plans? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Emma and I had recently begun talking about opening my own place." Regina watched as Mary's eyes lit up. "I'm still unsure though. There is just a lot to think about at the moment."

"I think it is a splendid idea! You have the talent and the rest has its way of working out. As long as you are willing to put in the time and hard work it can really be very rewarding." Mary smiled at Regina and then turned to smile at her husband.

"I'm definitely not a stranger to hard work."

"I can tell that about you." Mary smiled. "So…Emma dear… just getting back from the gym I see?"

"Yep, you know me…" Emma laughed making eye contact with Regina and Regina quickly turned her head before she lauged.

"You would think you could at least clean up before you meet with your new girlfriend. You are all sweaty and your hair is a mess…" Mary scrunched up her nose and David laughed.

"Its fine mom she doesn't mind." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Oh how can you say that? Look at her she is dressed so elegant and beautiful and you meet with her looking like that! Sometimes Emma I swear!" Mary laughed at her daughter.

"Goodness Mom you want me to go shower right now?" Emma said jokingly.

"Yes, actually I think you should."

"Seriously?" Emma asked her mouth hanging open. Regina was just sitting back enjoying the banter between mother and daughter.

Mary nodded at her daughter as if she was a teenager and Emma stomped off down the hall.

"I will be back in ten. My god you still treat me like a child!"

"Okay dear enjoy your shower." Mary laughed and looked at Regina who was laughing as well.

"If you ladies do not mind I am going to take this one out back and throw the ball around for a bit." David said as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Not at all, have fun!" Regina smiled. Emma reminded Regina a lot of her father.

"Well, now that it is just the two of us, how are things going between you and Emma?" Mary smiled and Regina felt her anxiety ramp up a little. Mary was extremely sweet but there was something about being alone with your new girlfriend's mother that was a little uncomfortable.

"Things are wonderful. Emma is amazing. I have never met anyone like her in my life." Regina smiled at the older woman as she began to play with the hem of her skirt.

"That's good to hear dear. Yes, Emma is one of a kind. And what exactly are you looking for? A relationship I hope? My daughter seems to be pretty smitten with you."

Regina gulped. _Here we go._

"The feeling is mutual I can reassure you. Yes, a relationship. In fact I hope that I am not coming on to strong here but I love your daughter Mrs. Swan. I know that sounds soon but from the moment that I met her I knew that I wanted to be with her."

Mary sat back in her seat and took a deep breath. Regina couldn't read the other woman's body signals and prepared herself for the worst.

"Wow, I cannot tell you what a relief that is to hear."

Regina took a deep breath and smiled.

"After Ruby left us, God rest her soul, I was so worried for my daughter. She went into such a dark place. David and I were terrified that we were never going to get our daughter back. A few months ago we started to hear a little more of her return but she still wasn't quite the same." Mary looked down at her hands and took a deep breath.

"Then a few days ago when I spoke to her on the phone she had a different sound to her. I hung up and cried. I cried tears of joy because for the first time in two years I heard my sweet Emma again. I heard the happiness and love in her voice again." Mary began to choke on her words and her eyes filled with tears.

Regina felt herself become emotional. She knew that Emma obviously had a hard time with losing Ruby but she had no idea that it was this deep.

"If you are the reason that my daughter has come back to us then I am beyond grateful for you Regina." Mary stood up and walked to the arm chair where Regina was sitting and reached out for her. Regina stood up and embraced the woman into her arms. The love that radiated through them was genuine. It was raw and real and Regina became so overwhelmed with emotions that tears began to flow down her face.

"Whoa, what the hell did I miss?" Emma said as she walked in the room.

"Oh shut up and get over here!" Mary laughed as she pulled her daughter into the hug.


	25. The Facility

"I cannot get over how wonderful your parents are Emma," Regina smiled as the women crawled under the sheets of Emma's bed with Skittles lying at their feet.

"Yeah, they are pretty great."

Regina was applying lotion to her arms and Emma was setting the alarm on her phone for work the next morning.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow love?" Emma asked as she sat her phone down and turned on to her side to face the woman.

Regina rubbed the last amount of the lotion into her hands and then followed the blondes lead and rolled onto her side looking into the green eyes she had grown to find so much comfort in.

"Well I had talked to Belle earlier today and she said she would help me start to pack up my things."

"That's nice of her. Do you think that you could be ready to move everything in by this weekend?" Emma asked as she began to trace lazy circles on the other woman's arm.

Regina smiled, "Yes, I could definitely arrange that. I will spend the week getting everything organized and packed and then this weekend we can move it in."

"Sounds wonderful," Emma leaned in and planted a small kiss on Regina's waiting lips. "Are you sure that you are ready for this? I don't want to rush you."

"No doubt in my mind."

"Good," Emma rolled onto her back and pulled the woman into her arms and smiled as Regina's head fell onto her chest.

Regina began to trace over Emma's stomach feeling the definition of the muscles under the fabric of her tank top. Emma was running her hands through Regina's hair and enjoying the moment when she remembered that she never did find out what had her mother and Regina so upset earlier this evening.

"Hey, what were you and my mom hugging and crying about this afternoon before we had dinner?"

"Oh, um, your mom had asked me if I was serious about you."

"And that made you cry?"

"No…she brought up the fact that you had been upset for a long time…" Regina said hesitantly not knowing if she should be bringing up the conversation or not.

"Oh, well my mom worries a lot."

"Babe, I can imagine that it was probably the hardest time in your life. She was just expressing to me that she was glad that you sound happy again." Regina lifted her head and made eye contact with the blonde who was now tearing up.

"Well…yeah…I am…"

"Emma, honey, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to upset you…I just…."

Emma shook her head and sat up against the wood headboard.

"You didn't upset me. I am happy. It was a really hard time for me Regina. I haven't discussed everything with you yet. I didn't want to scare you away but it was a really dark time for me. I am actually quite annoyed that my mother brought it up."

"She didn't go into any detail. She just told me that it was really hard for you and that she was thankful that it sounds like you are happy again. Please know that nothing you could say can scare me away." Regina said as she brushed blonde strands behind the woman's ear.

"I was in a facility for awhile Regina…" Emma began.

"Oh?" Regina asked a little surprised.

"Yeah…only for a few weeks…but when Ruby passed I couldn't handle it. I came back to our apartment after the funeral and it felt like the walls were closing in on me. I stayed in bed for almost six days. I wasn't eating. I refused to talk to anyone. I would just lay there and stare at the ceiling. I didn't cry. I didn't sleep. I just thought of her. I thought of our life together. I thought of her face. I thought of her laugh. I thought of everything about her…" Emma now had tears streaming down her face and Regina was holding her hands and studying her eyes.

"One night…the thoughts became too much. I had decided that if she wasn't here with me then I didn't want to be here anymore…I went to the medicine cabinet and I took out the medications that were prescribed for her to help with the pain and I decided I was just going to take them all. I sat on the bathroom floor with all of them in front of me. I don't know how long I sat there and then my Dad walked in. I didn't even hear him come in to the apartment. He said he even knocked first. He said he was calling my name all the way down the hall way. I don't remember any of it. He found me, he carried me to his truck, and he took me to the hospital, stayed with me all night long until they admitted me into a nearby facility. He saved my life."

Regina was crying now and she wrapped her arms around the shaking blonde.

"Thank God for your father." Regina whispered as she squeezed tighter around the fragile woman.

Emma sunk into Regina's embrace for a few moments and then kissed her bare shoulder before leaning back.

"I was there for a few weeks and then released to go home. My parents had moved me out of the apartment I had shared with Ruby and into their house. I stayed with them for about three months until I found this house. Every Tuesday and Thursday after work my Dad would come over and take me to counseling and then we would go to the gym. That is where my gym sessions began. Slowly I worked through everything and began to feel better. My mom is right though it wasn't until a few days ago that I started to feel truly happy again."

Regina didn't know what to say. She was staring at this angelic creature before her who just expressed to her that she was responsible for bringing happiness back into her life. What do you say to that? Nothing seems good enough.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked Regina who was still sitting in silence just staring at the blonde.

"Oh…um…yes…I'm sorry I just really don't know what to say."

"It's too much isn't it? Shit, I knew I shouldn't have said anything." Emma said as she got out of bed and started to look out the window.

"Emma, no…" Regina slid out from under the covers and walked up behind the blonde wrapping her arms around her slender waist. "Thank you for telling me. I don't know what to say because I just don't understand how I am so special to be the one to make you so happy."

Emma turned around so that they were facing each other.

"Are you kidding me? Regina, you are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen in my life. Everything about you amazes me. From the second I laid eyes on you I knew that my life was never going to be the same again. I really don't know how to explain it. This has all happened so fast but it doesn't feel fast you know? It feels like I have known you my entire life. It feels like you were made for me. You fit with me perfectly. You…"

Before Emma could say another word Regina crashed her lips into the blondes and they melted into each other's embrace.

"You complete me…" Emma finished her thought and smiled as she looked into the deep brown eyes looking back at her.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Regina smiled.


	26. The Fight

Regina walked into her townhome and looked around. As excited as she was to start this new chapter in her life she couldn't help but feel sad about closing this part of her life as well. This has been her home for a long time now and besides the incident with Bianca she had generally happy memories here.

Regina walked into the bedroom and opened her closet doors and took a deep breath. _This is going to be fun._ The woman looked over her endless pairs of heels, scarves, blouses, etc. and knew that she probably should condense some before moving into Emma's. One of the many things she liked was she didn't have to impress the blonde. She was just as turned on whether Regina was dressed up, in a pair of jeans, or in sweats. It was nice to be with someone who was attracted to her for her.

She had just begun to make two separate piles of keep and donate when she heard her doorbell ring. She quickly walked to the door and opened it to see her smiling Belle who already had tears in her eyes. Belle walked in and embraced Regina tightly.

"I miss you so much," Belle said.

"Hun, it's only been two days since I left the restaurant."

"I know but it's just not the same knowing that you won't be back."

"I know and I am sorry that I walked out like that but I just couldn't handle it anymore."

"No need to apologize love I understand. You are far too talented for that place anyways." Belle said as the women parted and began walking back to Regina's bedroom.

"So, you decided to stay at La Pomme huh?" Regina asked as she began throwing blouses into the two piles again as Belle flopped onto the bed. Regina knew she wouldn't be much help but she would enjoy spending the day with her friend.

"Yes, but only out of desperation. I am seeking out other employment. It is just paying the bills for now." Belle said as she sat up and grabbed a shirt that was Regina was tossing to the floor to give away. "Hey can I have this?"

Regina laughed, "Sure help yourself."

"Thanks!" Belle laid the shirt on the bed next to her. "So, you are moving in with Emma huh?"

"Yep," Regina replied waiting to see what kind of snarky comment the brunette would have about it.

"And…"

"And what?"

"Aren't you worried?"

"No, why would I be?"

"Regina, honey, you have known her for less than a week. It's soon. Very soon. Like, extremely soon…hell, I am worried for you."

"Well, I'm not." Regina said sternly as she continued to flip through her blouses.

"Relax babe, I do not doubt that you know what you are doing, I trust that Emma is a wonderful person. I just get nervous is all."

Regina stopped what she was doing and walked over to the bed to sit next to her friend. She knows what Belle has been through and doesn't doubt the worries that are probably going through her mind. Regina is all that Belle has. Like Regina's family Belle's is nonexistent in her life. Her mother passed when she was young and her father abandoned her leaving her to be raised by her Aunt who kicked her out when she was sixteen.

Regina placed a hand on her friend's knee. Belle lifted her head and pouted her bottom lip.

"Babe, I know you are worried. What can I do to help ease your mind about everything?"

"Let me meet her."

Regina smiled, "I think that can be arranged."

"Really?"

"Yes, I know you and I could tell you until I am blue in the face how wonderful she is but until you see for yourself you aren't going to be at ease. So, how about I talk to Emma and maybe you can come over for dinner tonight?"

"I would like that very much. Thank you." Belle laid her head on Regina's shoulder.

"You are welcome dear. Now will you please get off your cute little butt and help get these clothes sorted out!"

…..

It was quarter to seven and Emma was pacing back and fourth down the hallway from the kitchen to the bedroom changing shirts every few minutes while Regina prepared dinner.

"Babe, would you please relax and help me get the table ready?" Regina laughed at how cute Emma was when she was nervous. "Why are you so nervous anyways? It is just Belle!"

"Because she is the most important person in your life and I have to prove to her that I am worthy of your love…"

"Correction…you are the most important person in my life…and you do not have to prove anything to her. You simply have to be yourself and she will fall in love with you just as I have. Well… hopefully not exactly as I have," Regina laughed, "But you know what I mean."

Emma grabbed a few plates down from the cabinet deciding that the deep blue flannel and dark washed jeans were okay. Regina told her to make sure she wasn't dressed up because it would appear fake to Belle and the woman would be sure to call her out on it. Emma took her advice and also left her hair down flowing freely in loose curls.

Regina went comfortable as well in a pair of jeans with a hunter green top that cinched at the waist on the right side and was cut into a low v. Her hair was currently pulled into a loose bun as she was cooking and Emma loved the way that a few strands managed to fall down around her face.

It wasn't long after the table was set and Skittles was in the backyard playing happily with the new toys that Regina had picked up for her today at the market that the door bell rang. Regina went to answer as Emma continued to pace around the dining table ensuring that everything was in its place. She wasn't sure what had gotten into her because usually she really could care less about things like this.

Emma froze in place when she heard the women laughing as they rounded the corner of the kitchen and she heard the clicking of unfamiliar heels.

"Emma, I would like you to meet Belle," Regina smiled as she opened one arm out to the side motioning for the blonde to come and meet at her hip.

Emma walked nervously to the comfort of Regina's grasp and smiled at the new beauty standing in her kitchen.

"Nice to meet you Belle."

"Oh it is so nice to meet you Emma! I cannot tell you how much I have already heard about you!" Belle smiled sweetly at the blonde and handed her a bottle of wine. "I hope this is okay my lovely friend here didn't tell me what she was cooking for us so I wasn't quite sure what to bring."

Regina grabbed the bottle before Emma could accept it and laughed.

"Be quiet you it's perfect and I will have you know I am making your favorite dish!" Regina said as she walked past them swiftly setting the bottle down on the counter and making her way back to the stove top.

"No way! I haven't had that since I lived with you!" Belle smiled and followed her friend further into the kitchen.

Emma watched as Belle walked behind her girlfriend and she couldn't help but let her eyes roam. Belle really was breathtaking. She had brown hair that was long and flowing in loose waves down her back that perfectly complimented her crystal blue eyes and gorgeous smile. She was shorter than the other women and had beautiful curves in all of the right places especially in the emerald green dress she was wearing that was cut mid thigh and had revealing slits at the waist. Emma knew Regina was not lying when she said that she could get anyone she wanted. There was no denying her beauty. Still, watching them side by side over the stove top she fell short in comparison to the one Emma loved.

"Are you ready to eat love?" Regina's voice brought Emma out of her trance and Emma smiled up at the beauty that was holding a pan walking towards the table. Belle followed with another dish in hand.

"Definitely, I am starving after smelling this food for hours." Emma walked to the table and pulled Regina's chair out for her and then made a bold move and did the same for Belle.

"Wow, brownie points for you," Belle smiled and Regina winked at Emma in approval. Emma giggled and took her seat next to Regina and across from Belle. Her hands were shaking as she began to reach for some the chicken cordon bleu that Regina had prepared.

"So, Emma, tell me a little bit about you..." Belle began as she took a bite and eyed the blonde.

Emma gulped, "Um, well…I'm a sixth grade teacher at…."

Regina laughed, "Belle knock it off! Babe, she's fucking with you. She already knows all that stuff."

Emma looked around nervously and Belle giggled.

"Sorry hun just wanted to have a little fun," Belle winked at Emma and smiled.

"Oh, ha…" Emma laughed cautiously not sure if she was part of the fun or the subject of it.

"Anyways," Regina said wanting to change the subject because she could see Emma was getting uncomfortable, "any new job leads?" she asked looking at the brunette.

"Not yet. It's tough out there. Plus, Gold is such a dick. He says the restaurant is only going to be open Thursday thru Sunday yet he calls me constantly asking me questions so my days off never actually feel like a day off. I can't get anything done."

"Oh, so that is who you were stepping out to talk to all day?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you would get upset."

"No, not upset. I just don't understand how you can stay working for a slime ball like that." Regina said angrily cutting at her chicken.

"Well, I don't understand how you can afford to be off of work! Believe me I wish I could have stormed out."

"Belle, it's only been two days. Trust me I won't be able to afford to be off much longer."

Emma just continued to eat and watch as the two bickered back and forth at each other.

"Well are you putting your name out there? What are you doing to try and get something?"

"I'm working on it…"

"What does that mean?"

"I'm looking into starting my own place."

Belle almost choked on her wine, "Excuse me what?"

"You heard me. Emma is going to help me."

"Oh, I see." Belle looked down and began poking at her food.

"What?" Regina sat her utensils down and stared at her friend eyebrows raised.

Emma's eyes were huge and she looked around uncomfortably feeling like maybe she shouldn't be there.

"Nothing…I just didn't know that a school teacher knew anything about starting a restaurant…"

"Hey!" Emma shrieked.

"It's okay babe…" Regina rubbed Emma's forearm. "Belle I think you should go."

"Fine. You know, I knew this was going to happen." Belle stood up and threw her napkin down on the table. "Thanks for inviting me into your home Emma. Good luck." She turned to leave and Regina could see that her friend's eyes were filling with tears.

"Belle, wait…" Regina stood up to follow her.

"No, its fine, you know I'm used to being alone. You were just one more chapter in my life that is closing. I wish you all the best."

Regina stood at the open door and watched as her best friend walked down the path and into her car. Emma didn't know what to say or do so she simply wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and held her tight.


	27. The Latte

Regina was at her townhome placing her dishes into boxes. She and Emma had decided to keep and use hers and give Killian Emma's. They could just put them in storage but quite frankly the blonde was tired of seeing him use paper plates for everything. Regina found herself checking her phone constantly over the last twelve hours for a message from Belle but it was yet to happen. She didn't understand why Belle had become so upset so fast. She knew her relationship with Emma was going to take some adjusting for the woman but she didn't think in a million years that it would end up like this.

Emma was wonderful last night. She comforted Regina through her sleepless night and reassured her that it would all work out. Emma told her that eventually Belle would calm down and that she knew they would be able to work it all out. Regina hoped that Emma was right and loved that Emma was there for her even though she knew the blonde was going to be exhausted for work today.

As she sat another box against the wall marked "Fragile" she heard her phone go off.

 **Belle: Can we talk?**

 **Regina: Of course.**

 **Belle: Where are you? I really don't want to do this over text.**

 **Regina: I'm at my townhome. You are welcome to come over.**

 **Belle: Be there in ten. Coffee?**

 **Regina: Sounds delightful.**

When Regina heard the bell at the door she sat down the silverware she was wrapping in bubble wrap and took a deep breath. She wasn't sure what to expect from this conversation but she was hoping that everything was going to work out.

Regina opened the door to the familiar sight of her friend with two drinks in her hand and a side smile.

"Come on in," Regina smiled and stood back to let the brunette enter.

"Thanks, here you are," Belle handed over a drink.

Regina walked into the kitchen with Belle following and took a sip of her latte.

"You know Belle…"

"Please, let me explain…" Belle began as she climbed up into one of the stools at the kitchen island.

"Okay," Regina sat her drink down and prepared to hear what her friend had to say.

"I'm sorry Regina. I was completely out of line. I really do think that Emma is quite lovely and I have never seen you this happy since I have known you."

Regina smiled, "I never have been…"

"And I am so glad."

"Then, I don't understand…"

"I don't really either. I guess I am just scared."

"Scared of what dear?"

"I'm scared that I'm going to lose you and you know that I don't have anyone else."

"Belle, you will never lose me."

"Well, you say that now but look how fast this all has happened. It hasn't even been a week and you are already moving in with her! Then last night you start talking about opening a restaurant with her! What's next marriage? Kids? I mean come on Gina there won't be much time in your life for me."

Regina's felt a pang of guilt in her stomach. She had no idea that her actions were causing her friend so much pain. She walked around the island and sat on the tool next to her friend and faced her.

"Belle, honey, there will always be time in my life for you. You are my best friend. Yes, I love Emma very much. Yes, I am moving in with her. Yes, I hope that one day in the future her and I will get married and have all of those wonderful things together. However, I wouldn't want any of those things to happen without you by my side enjoying them with me!"

"Really?" Belle smiled through tear filled eyes.

"Of course! Look, if you think that having a girlfriend is going to be enough to get rid of me then you don't know me at all!" Regina laughed and playfully shoved her friend.

Belle laughed, "Okay okay I guess I should have known better."

"And Belle…just because Emma is going to help me with my restaurant plans doesn't mean that I won't need a manager…"

Belle's eyes lit up, "Are you serious?"

"I have never been more serious. I just hadn't brought it up yet because honestly I haven't had much time to even begin planning things. Plus, there won't be any pay for quite awhile. Believe me though there isn't anyone else I would want to run a restaurant with."

"Really? What about Emma?"

" It's not Emma's passion she loves teaching. She wants to help me get it launched but it wouldn't be her day to day. That's what I need you for."

Belle leaped onto Regina pulling her into a hug. Regina smiled and returned the embrace.

"Oh Gina I love you!"

"I love you too babe."

"I'm so happy Emma convinced me to come and talk to you."

"What?" Regina said confused as Belle sat back on her stool.

"Yeah, Emma called me this morning. She said she took my number out of your phone. She called me and asked me to reach out to you. She explained how upset you were last night and that she didn't want to be the reason that two friends weren't speaking. She is something special Gina."

Regina felt her heart ache with even more love for the blonde.

"Yes, yes she is."


	28. The Desk

Regina walked into the Elementary school and into the office. There was a petite older woman sitting behind a large oak desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for Miss Swan's classroom," Regina spoke quietly.

"And you are?"

"My name is Regina Mills. I am going to be working with Miss Swan on the Autumn Fundraiser." Regina smiled sweetly. Ever since Belle told her what Emma did this morning Regina couldn't stop thinking about the woman and she didn't want to wait until this afternoon to see her.

"Oh, okay, well Miss Swan should be heading down to the teachers' lounge any minute as her students will be going to lunch so if you'd like to head there that will be okay. It is down the hall second door on your left."

"Thank you very much," Regina smiled and headed out of the office.

Regina walked down the hallway admiring the artwork that was hanging on the walls until she saw the sign for the lounge. She was nervous to just open the door and walk in not knowing if anyone was going to be in there or not. She was pleasantly surprised when she opened the door and saw that the room was empty.

The room wasn't much to see just a few round tables with chairs around it and a couch alongside a wall that had a couple of vending machines. The adjacent wall had a small countertop with a microwave, sink, coffee pot and a refrigerator at the end. The back wall was nothing but windows overlooking the playground where she suddenly saw a rush of smaller children run out to play.

Regina smiled at the kids as the door opened and in walked her beautiful girlfriend with another blonde laughing. Emma stopped in her tracks when she saw Regina and Ashley smiled looking over at her friend and then back at the stranger.

"Regina, hi…what are you doing here?" Emma asked as she sat her bottle of water down on the table Regina was standing next to. Regina started to go in for a hug before stopping abruptly as the door for the lounge opened again. Regina looked around as a few more of Emma's coworkers walked into the lounge all eyes on the mystery woman.

"I, um, I wanted to speak to you about the Autumn fundraiser…" Regina spoke softly as she looked over and smiled at Ashley who was standing beside them.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Regina this is Ashley…Ashley this is Regina Mills. Ms. Mills will be catering our fundraiser."

"Nice to meet you Miss Mills," Ashley smiled and held out a welcoming hand.

"You too Ashley," Regina returned the gesture.

"Okay, Miss Mills why don't you follow me back to my classroom where we can discuss it privately."

Ashley tried to contain herself but she couldn't help it and she let out a laugh and both woman turned and looked at her.

"Sounds good," Regina said trying not to laugh as well and they walked out of the lounge with all eyes remaining on her.

They stepped into the hallway and Regina smiled over at the blonde.

"Sorry if this is making you uncomfortable."

"Are you kidding me? It's not making me uncomfortable at all. It's turning me on…" Emma whispered to the woman whose heels clicking down the hallway were driving her insane.

Regina laughed, "Oh really? Well that wasn't my intention dear. I just wanted to thank you in person for talking to Belle."

"Aw, she told you? I just wanted you guys to talk. I felt horrible that you were fighting."

"Well you shouldn't have felt horrible it wasn't your fault. But, yes we talked and everything is fine."

"Thank god! I am happy to hear that." Emma smiled and opened the door to her classroom letting the woman walk in before her.

"So this is it huh? This is where you come every day?" Regina smiled as she walked in and saw the desks, the posters on the wall, and Emma's desk at the front of the room.

"Yep, this is it. Exciting huh?"

"It's very charming!" Regina said as she walked over to Emma's desk.

Emma watched as the woman examined her desk and then bent over to look at the pictures that were in a frame next to her computer. _She wore that damn skirt on purpose! That is not what she had on this morning._

"So you um changed since packing this morning huh?" Emma's voice cracked as her eyes were focused on her girlfriend's ample ass bent over across her desk.

"Well, I couldn't show up to your work in yoga pants now could I?" Regina smiled over her shoulder.

Emma shook her head, "You are such a tease."

"It's not teasing if it's being offered to you dear," Regina turned around and sat up on the desk smiling coyly at the blonde.

Emma bit her lower lip and then turned to walk towards the door.

Regina looked at her girlfriend shocked until she realized that Emma was locking the classroom door and pulling the shade down.

"You know my students will be back in a half hour." The blonde said as she walked back towards the desk.

"More than enough time…" Regina smiled and began to unbutton her red blouse exposing the black lace underneath.

Emma felt her arousal take over as she cupped the woman's face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Regina's tongue pushed into Emma's lips, not asking but taking dominance over the blondes, as her hands made their way under the hem of Emma's shirt.

Emma wasn't wasting any time on getting to what she wanted. She finished getting the buttons undone on Regina's blouse and rather than taking off the black lace bra she simply yanked it down exposing the hardened nipples underneath. Emma took one in her mouth and began sucking furiously pausing briefly for Regina to pull the blonde's shirt over her head leaving her in her own blue bra.

As Emma's mouth continued its magic on the hardened buds her hands began to trail down Regina's stomach and onto her hips grabbing and pulling the woman into her. Regina's hands were on Emma's muscular back and her heels were wrapped around the blondes tightly toned ass. Their hips were moving as one but Emma needed more; she needed to be inside of Regina. She needed to feel how wet the woman was for her. She needed to feel her tighten around her.

Emma pushed the bottom of Regina's skirt up around her hips and slid two fingers over the lace covered folds and moaned. She felt Regina's arousal instantly and smiled. Sliding the material to the side she slid the two fingers into the entrance that she was craving. Regina let out a deep moan and Emma's head fell onto the woman's shoulder. She began thrusting herself harder into the other woman as Regina's heels loosened their grip from around her ass and made their way to the blonde's shoulders.

"Fuck…"Emma said when she felt the heels on her shoulders. Regina smiled as she felt Emma deeper inside of her and closed her eyes. She was unable to keep steady on her elbows any longer and fell back completely onto the desk.

"Harder baby…."Regina moaned as her hands flew behind her head and grabbed onto the edge of the desk.

Emma opened her eyes and took in the sight of her sexy girlfriend. She took her free hand and grabbed a hold of top of the desk alongside Regina and slowly pulled out with the other. Regina moaned and began bucking her hips missing her lover inside of her. Emma slid her fingers up to Regina's clit and then before Regina had time to process slid three fingers back inside causing the woman to let out a throaty moan so deep that Emma thought she was going to cum herself.

"Oh, Emma….fuck! Yes, right there…." Regina moaned and pushed into the blondes fingers that were steadily pumping in and out of her. After a final thrust Regina's juices covered Emma's hand and began to drip onto the blonde's wrist. Emma smiled and bent down. She took one long lick resting on Regina's clit and moaning at the taste. Emma stood up and pulled Regina up to meet her face to face. Regina smiled through half closed eyes and kissed the blonde.

"Thank you," Emma smiled.

"Thank me?" Regina laughed still riding out the waves of pleasure she was feeling.

"Yes, you just fulfilled every fantasy I have ever had." Emma kissed the woman's neck as she hugged tightly around her waist.

"Baby, you are my fantasy." Regina husked into her ear.


	29. The Kid

"I'm back!" Regina called down the hall as she walked into the townhome where she had left Belle. Belle had told her to go to Emma and thank her for the both of them while she stayed behind and finished going through Regina's donation pile of clothing.

"Was she surprised to see you?"

"You could say that," Regina smiled as she opened her dresser drawers and grabbed another box.

"Oh you little devil," Belle laughed. "Classroom sex huh? What was that like?"

"Amazing," Regina bit her bottom lip as she recalled the earlier event.

"Damn, does Emma have a brother…or hell a sister?" Belle laughed.

"Afraid not she is an only child dear."

"Of course she is!"

"Sorry dear. Although not that sorry because wow."

"Yeah yeah at least one of us is having amazing sex." Belle sighed.

"Aw, babe, not getting any lately?"

"No, it's been awhile too." Belle said as she folded another box for Regina.

"What about that guy Matt you saw a few times?"

"Dreadful in bed," Belle grumbled.

"Eh, that sucks."

"Yeah I gave it a go a few times but couldn't stand it any longer. I'm starting to worry that I will be doomed to live a life of solitude. Just me and my vibe."

Regina laughed. "Oh now I don't want to hear any of that talk! You will find someone I know you will."

….

Emma was packing up her briefcase for the day and looked up to see that Henry was still in the classroom.

"Hey Henry everything okay?"

"Oh…yeah…sorry I just don't have a ride today and thought I could stay here for a few and see if the rain stops."

"Well if you want you know I could always give you a ride?"

Henry looked up, "Are you sure? I don't want to be any trouble."

"No trouble at all kid. Just let me send out a quick text and we can head out."

Henry nodded and grabbed his books while Emma sent Regina a text letting her know she would be late arriving at the townhome.

"Alright, you ready?" Emma asked the nervous boy who nodded in response and they headed out.

They walked in silence out to the parking lot and Emma unlocked the Jeep.

"This is me. You can set your books in the back if you'd like." She said as she tossed her briefcase in the back seat and climbed into the driver's seat.

"No that's okay I can hold them." Henry said and climbed into the passenger's seat.

"Okay, so where are we headed?"

"Millie's Diner…do you know where that is?"

Emma thought and couldn't recall the place so Henry gave her directions. They sat in silence again and then Emma's curiosity got the best of her.

"Can I ask why I am dropping you off at a diner?"

"My sister works there. I am not allowed to be home alone. She doesn't trust me. So I have to sit at the diner until she gets off of work…"

"I see. Where are your parents, if it's okay that I ask?"

"It's fine. Their dead." Henry said sharply.

"Oh." Emma was taken back. She wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"They died last year. They were killed in a car accident. My sister got stuck with me."

"I'm sorry Henry."

"Yeah, it's fine." Henry said as he stared coldly out the window.

Emma felt herself tense up at the poor kids words. She felt awful that she hadn't made more of an attempt to reach out to him sooner.

"Well, here we are kid."

"Thanks for the ride." Henry said as he started to climb out.

"No problem…and Henry…"

The boy turned back and looked at her.

"If you ever need to talk…or ya know…need another ride…just let me know okay?"

Henry nodded his head and shut the car door walking into the diner to escape the rain. Emma sighed and pulled away heading to Regina's townhome.

….

Regina opened the door and smiled at the blonde but her smile quickly turned to a frown when she saw the sad expression across her girlfriends face.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Oh, a student in my class, the one that I said I was giving a ride home. He seems to be quite troubled."

"Well that's too bad. Anything you want to talk about?"

"Not really…just trying to wrap my head around it is all."

"Okay gorgeous," Regina pulled her girlfriend into a hug and kissed her cheek. "Belle is still here if that is okay."

"Oh yeah, I'm happy to see her again," Emma smiled as they walked further into the townhome. Belle was sitting in the bedroom surround by shoes and she looked up as the women walked in.

"Emma! How are you?"

"I'm good thanks," Emma laughed at the insane amount of shoes, "how are you?"

"Great!" Belle said standing and walking towards the blonde pulling her into a hug.

"Oh…um…" Emma laughed as she hugged the brunette back.

"Thank you again Emma for calling me this morning. It means a lot to me."

"It was no problem at all. I'm glad that everything worked out." Emma smiled as Belle resumed her position in the middle of the shoes.

"Wow you ladies are making a lot of progress," Emma said as she noticed the stack of boxes on the wall.

"Yeah, I think Belle has claimed more than I have packed," Regina laughed.

"What can I say, Regina has great taste," Belle winked at Emma and the blonde smiled in return.

"Well, how about we call it a day and head back to our place," Emma said and looked at Regina who blushed at the words 'our place'. "I was thinking of grabbing some beers and ordering a few pizzas. You are more than welcome to join us of course Belle and I was going to see if Killian wanted to come over."

"Sounds great," Regina smiled. "What do you say Belle?"

"Food and beer? I'm in!" Belle stood up again. "Oh, and who is this Killian?"


	30. The Pizzas

Emma arrived at Killian's house after stopping at the store for a few six packs while Belle and Regina head back to Emma and Regina's. _Emma and Regina's._ Emma smiled as she thought of the way that sounded. She loved it. She knocked on the door and waited for her friend to answer hearing Bruno bark in the background.

"What do you want?"

"Open up ass it's me," Emma laughed at his awful manners.

The door opened and Killian was standing there shoving a cheeseburger in his face in nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Oh for crying out loud… put some clothes on and go make yourself look decent would ya? You are coming over to my place." Emma said as she brushed past him and started to pet the bulldog who was happily waiting to greet her.

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm beat I just got off a twelve hour shift." Killian said taking another bite and falling onto his couch.

"I have beer." Emma smiled.

"So what? I have beer…"

"I have pizza!"

"Uh…hello?" Killian waved his burger in the air.

"Oh…and um Regina's super hot friend Belle will be there too…"

Killian stood up and threw his burger down on the coffee table in front of him.

"Give me a few minutes love and I'll be ready to go."

"Yeah, I thought so." Emma laughed as she shook her head and grabbed a napkin from the take out bag to clean the burger up and dispose of it.

A few moments later Killian returned freshly dressed and wearing far too much cologne. He put Bruno's leash on and the three of them head out the door and into Emma's Jeep.

"So, Belle huh? What is she like?"

"Hot…like whoa," Emma started, "feisty though she will definitely keep you on your toes."

"Ah, just how I like em." Killian smiled.

They pulled into the driveway and walked around back to let Bruno into the backyard. As they approached the gate they spotted Skittles playing with Regina and Belle.

"Wow," Killian said when he saw the brunette standing in the yard. Her long hair was flowing in the autumn breeze and she had the most captivating smile.

"Told ya," Emma laughed.

Emma and the now nervous Killian walked into the yard and the other women smiled and waved when they noticed the company.

"Well who is this handsome fella?" Belle asked bending down to Bruno.

"This is my best friend Killian," Emma replied and Belle giggled. "Oh…you meant the dog! Well his name is Bruno."

"Well hello Bruno," Belle rubbed the dog's head and then stood up making eye contact with Killian. "And hello to you too Killian."

Killian smiled, "Hello."

Regina walked over and kissed Emma, "I ordered the pizzas babe they should be here soon."

"Thank you," Emma pulled her into another kiss.

"Don't start you two!" Belle laughed.

"Nice to see you again Killian," Regina said as she grabbed Emma's hand and started walking towards the patio doors with the others following behind.

"And you as well Regina. You seem in much better spirits today."

"I am thank you," Regina smiled. The four of them walked into the kitchen leaving the dogs out to play and Emma passed around a beer to everyone before taking a seat at the table. Belle sat across from her and Killian leaned against the kitchen counter. Regina slid out of her heels and then sat on Emma's lap.

"So how was work today?" Killian asked his friend.

"It was good." Emma smiled and took a sip of her beer.

"You should ask her about the lunch special." Belle laughed.

Regina almost choked on her drink and Killian looked around at the three women who were all shades of red.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing," Regina glared at her friend with the big mouth.

"Swan!" Killian said not wanting to be left out.

"It was nothing," Emma said to please Regina and then motioned that she would tell him later. Killian smiled and dropped it.

"So, Killian, how long have you had Bruno?" Belle asked.

"Since he was a pup," Killian said walking over and pulling out the chair next to Belle. "I adopted him from the shelter about six years ago."

"Aw, I bet he was the cutest puppy!"

"Oh he was! I have pictures, do you want to see?" Killian asked pulling out his wallet from his back pocket.

"Oh my god! You have baby pictures of your dog in your wallet? That is adorable!" Belle swooned as she leaned in to take a look.

Emma and Regina looked at each other and smiled.

"Um I am going to get changed into something more comfortable before the food gets here. Em, can you help me get this skirt unzipped?" Regina said as she stood up and started walking back towards the bedroom.

"Sure," Emma replied following the woman down the hall. Killian and Belle didn't even look up from the photos.

Emma walked into the bedroom and Regina was already standing in her panties.

"Hey I thought you wanted me to unzip," Emma pouted.

"Babe, I was just trying to give them a moment alone."

"I know but it still would have been nice." Emma grabbed Regina by the waist and pulled her into a kiss.

"Hey, don't start that again. We will never leave this bedroom!"

"Is that a promise?" Emma winked and began kissing the woman's neck.

"Miss Swan!" Regina said firmly but Emma just laughed and continued to kiss down her neck and onto her collarbone.

"Ever since this afternoon I cannot stop thinking about you," Emma said in-between planting kisses on the smooth olive skin.

"Well I haven't stopped thinking of you either but I am not the one that invited company over…" Regina smirked.

"Shit!" Emma exclaimed and stepped back from the sexy woman. "What was I thinking?"

Regina laughed, "I'm not sure babe." Regina began to slip on a t-shirt and a pair of black yoga pants when they heard the doorbell ring. They walked out of the bedroom and Belle and Killian didn't flinch as they were still making doe eyes at each other.

"It's okay you two we got it!" Emma laughed and walked to the front door.

While Emma was collecting the pizzas Regina was grabbing plates and napkins for everyone and trying not to listen in on the conversation between their friends at the table. Emma returned with the food setting it on the counter.

"Do they even notice that we are in here?" Emma said to Regina.

"I'm starting to think no…" Regina laughed as she stared at the two deep in conversation with each other.

A few minutes had passed of Regina and Emma eating pizza and watching the other two talk as if they were the only ones in the room before Killian stood up facing them.

"So hey um if you guys don't mind Belle and I are going to go grab something to eat."

"Really?" Emma asked waving her hand over the pizza boxes.

Killian laughed, "Ha…oh um…Swan can I talk to you for a minute? Um…alone?" He motioned towards the backyard and Emma sat her slice down and followed him out back.

As soon as the patio door slid shut behind them Killian turned quickly to Emma, "Emma please just act cool and let us leave!"

"Oh my God Killian!"

"Emma, I really like this one."

"Really like what? Her ass?"

"No, I'm serious mate! We are going to get something to eat. Like a proper date and everything. I like her!"

Emma stared at her friend with scrunched eyebrows. In the time that she has known Killian he has never been on a date before. He was always a one night kind of guy which was none of her business but this was Regina's best friend and that would end up being her business.

"Okay…" Emma sighed hoping that this wouldn't end up biting her in the ass down the road.

Killian punched Emma in the shoulder and went to head back inside. _Wow, he must really be serious he didn't even ask me about my lunch break. Usually that is a story he would never take the chance of missing out on._

Emma walked back in just as Killian and Belle were heading for the front door.

"We can take my car I drove Regina here," Belle smiled as Killian put her coat on for her.

"Sounds good," Killian said and opened the front door for her.

"Don't worry about Bruno! He can stay here!" Emma called out as the door closed. Emma laughed and looked at Regina who shook her head and couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Killian and Belle huh?" Regina asked as Emma picked her pizza back up.

"I guess so."

"How do you think that is going to go?"

"I have no idea. I mean I thought he would like her but I did not expect it to go down like this."

"I told you Belle has her ways." Regina smiled.

"Well, we ordered way too much pizza," Emma laughed.

"True." Regina looked at the boxes and then back at the blonde. "However, now that we are alone I can think of a few ways to work up our appetites."


	31. The Offer

It was four in the morning when Emma woke up unable to fall back asleep. She looked over at Regina who was sleeping peacefully next to her. The blonde smiled at how beautiful the woman was and then slipped out of bed quietly as to not disturb her. She grabbed a piece of paper and left the woman a note placing it on her pillow. She explained that she was unable to sleep and was going to hit the gym before work and would call on her lunch hour.

After an intense gym session and shower Emma made it to school and was arranging papers on her desk for the school day. She groaned when she looked at the clock and saw that school wouldn't be starting for another two hours. She came across Henry's recent writing assignment and shook her head. They were supposed to write about their goals for the school year. Henry wrote three words, "to be happy," and Emma's eyes filled with tears. She realized that was why she couldn't sleep. Even though she and Regina had an amazing night last night her mind continued to wander to Henry and the conversation that they had in her Jeep.

Emma was desperate to learn more about the boy and why he said the things he did. Why did his sister not trust him to be home alone? Was it simply because he was a twelve year old boy or was there something deeper? Why did he say his parent's died so cold like that? Emma's mind was racing with questions and she wished that someone could provide her with answers. She was wondering if it would be out of line to approach his sister at the diner. _Yes, Emma, it probably would be._

"What are you doing here so early dear?"

Emma's head turned to see Julie standing at the classroom door with a gentle smile on her face.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I would come in and catch up on some grading," Emma smiled at the woman whose company she often missed.

"I see. Having trouble sleeping again? I thought you had worked through all that?" Julie asked as she walked in and sat at one of the desks in the front of the class.

"No, I haven't been. I just couldn't get back to sleep this morning. I gave a student a ride home yesterday and he said some things that have me upset."

"Is it something we need to report?" Julie asked concerned.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that." Emma said, "You know Henry Barnes? He is a new student this year."

"The brown haired kid? Keeps to himself?" Julie asked.

"Yep, that's him. Well I gave him a ride and he had me drop him off at this diner where his older sister works."

"Right, his sister is his legal guardian."

"Yeah, he said that his parent's were killed in a car crash. But then he said that his sister was stuck with him and that she didn't trust him. It just didn't sit well with me."

"Emma, dear, he's twelve. He is probably just annoyed that he has to sit in a diner after school and be watched. Plus he had to move from clear across the country. He lived in New York before he came here. He's the new kid. All kinds of reasons the boy is quiet. I really wouldn't worry too much. I met his sister when she enrolled him here. She is a really nice girl. She's young and overworked…stressed out from taking on her brother but all in all a good egg."

Emma felt a little bit of a relief but still something just didn't feel right.

"Look, if you are that worried about it just call her in for a meeting. You are his teacher, she is his guardian, call her in to discuss his progress."

 _Duh Emma!_

"Right, I will do that. Thank you." Emma smiled at the woman who smiled back as she saw some of the worry leave the blonde's expression.

"You're welcome. I'm glad that I am still able to help you when you have a problem dear. I was afraid that you were avoiding me…afraid that I was going to find out about you and Miss Mills." Julie raised her eyebrows at Emma.

Emma sank down in her chair and gulped.

"No need to worry dear. Although I have yet to meet Miss Mills I did see her in the hallway yesterday and I must say she is quite beautiful."

"I…um…how did you know?"

"Darling, I have known you a very long time. I have known you happy and I have known you miserable and to see you happy again is the sweetest thing in the world." Julie smiled sincerely.

Emma took a deep breath. "Thank you Julie."

"You're welcome pumpkin. So, I expect before the fundraiser starts you two will be here early so I can have a proper introduction?"

"You can count on it!" Emma replied standing up and walking around her desk.

"Good," Julie stood up and embraced the young woman into a hug.

…..

Regina woke to the sound of her phone ringing and fumbled for it on the nightstand. She frowned when she didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Regina! Hi! It's Mary…Emma's mom…"

"Oh, hi Mrs. Swan, how are you?"

"I'm good dear and please call me Mary."

"Okay, Mary, what can I do for you?" Regina sat up quickly taking a sip from the glass of water sitting next to her.

"I was wondering what your plans for the day was?"

"Well not much I was just going to…"

"Okay good because I was wondering if you would like to meet me for lunch and discuss some business plans? I know that you know about Charming and I would be flattered if you would let me help get your thoughts in order to launch your restaurant. I love my daughter but she doesn't have a business mind. But, I do dear; I launched a multimillion dollar business."

"Oh Mrs. Swan that is really nice of you…"

"Mary dear…"

"Right, Mary, that is such a nice offer but I couldn't impose…"

"You're not dear. I want to help you. I love my husband but ever since we retired I think we are spending a bit too much time together. If I have to watch another medieval movie I think I will scream."

Regina laughed, "Okay then, what time would you like to meet?"

"Does noon work for you? I can meet you at Bella's that Italian restaurant on the corner just down the street from Emma's?"

"Sure, sounds lovely."

"Or would you prefer something closer to where you live?"

 _Shit Emma hasn't told them yet._

"Um, no, Bella's is perfect. I will see you then."

"Okay, see you then!" Mary hung up the phone and Regina glanced the time. Three hours to prepare herself for lunch. She took a deep breath and then climbed out of bed.


	32. The Scare

Regina pulled down the visor in front of her to check her lipstick once again. She was sitting the in parking lot of Bella's waiting for Mary to arrive. Her lipstick was perfectly applied, hell she had checked five times already, but she felt this constant need to check every few minutes. She wasn't sure what was causing her to be so anxious. She had already met Mary and enjoyed her company very much. Maybe it was because this was the first real step into opening her restaurant? Maybe it was because she was suddenly aware that the two of them were going to be alone for the entire lunch? Whatever the reason Regina's stomach was full of butterflies and she had found herself unable to sit still.

Before she could check her reflection again she saw Mary pull up next to her and took a deep breath. _You can do this Regina._ She walked out of her car and around to greet the woman who was grinning ear to ear.

"Regina, I am so happy we are doing this!" Mary wrapped Regina into a welcoming embrace.

 _Wow, this woman loves to hug._ Regina thought as she returned the gesture.

"So am I! Have you eaten here before?" Regina asked as they began to walk inside.

"Oh all the time, Emma and her father cannot get enough of the spaghetti here!" Mary replied as they walked into the small but adorable restaurant.

Regina made a mental note to cook spaghetti for Emma.

"This way ladies," the host said as he walked them to a table in the corner. The women both took a seat and Regina's phone started to ring.

"Excuse me I am so sorry," Regina said shuffling through her purse for her phone.

"No problem dear," Mary smiled at her as she opened a menu.

"Oh, it's Emma, I forgot it was noon she always calls on her lunch break."

"Well don't mind me dear, please take it!" Mary's smile grew wider and then she told the waiter who greeted them that two waters were fine for now and that they would need a few moments.

"Emma, hi honey," Regina answered the phone right before it could go to voicemail.

"Hey gorgeous is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm um at lunch with your mom."

"You're at what with who now?" Emma replied thinking she obviously didn't hear correctly.

Regina laughed, "I am having lunch with your mother. She called this morning and asked if we could meet to begin discussing ideas for my restaurant."

"Oh my god!" Emma felt her heart warm over, "That is amazing! Okay, well I will let you get back to…lunch…with…my MOM! Yay! I'm so happy!"

Regina giggled, "You are so funny!" She caught a glimpse of Mary who was smiling into her menu at how obviously smitten Regina was with her daughter.

"It's just great babe. I'm so happy you guys get along. Okay, don't keep her waiting. Have fun! Love youuuuu"

"Love you too beautiful," Regina giggled and hung up the phone. She looked up and Mary wasn't able to contain her joy and began shaking her head at Regina.

"You keep treating my daughter like a princess and I will help get you anything you want," Mary said to the blushing woman.

"Well, she deserves nothing less."

….

The end of the school day had approached and as the other students were heading out of the classroom Emma walked over to Henry.

"Hey Henry, can you give this note to your sister please?" Emma handed the boy a sealed envelope.

"I guess…"

"Don't worry it's not anything bad. It's just that time of year where I speak to my student's caretakers about their progress. I tried to reach her by phone to schedule the meeting but it said the number we had on file had been disconnected. So if you could just give her this for me that would be great."

"Oh…yeah…sure," Henry said and shoved it into his coat pocket. He half smiled at Emma and then grabbed his book bag and headed for the classroom door.

"Henry, would you like a ride today?"

"No, it's okay it's a nice day out and I like to walk. Thanks though." And with that he was out of the classroom and into the hall.

Emma sighed. She was hoping that they would have gotten a chance to talk more but she didn't want to push it too much. Now all she could do was hope that his sister would show up for their meeting on Monday.

….

Emma walked in the door and smiled. She had sent Regina a text that she was stopping at the gym after work and would be home a little after five. Regina had decided to make spaghetti and the smell hit Emma as soon as she stepped in.

"Something smells wonderful," the blonde said as Skittles met her in the hallway. Emma set her briefcase down and pet her pup. She began wondering why her gorgeous girlfriend hadn't responded yet. After a few more tussles to the dog's fur she walked into the kitchen and was disappointed to not see Regina.

"Hmm…" Emma saw the pots on the stove and knew she was home. "Babe?" Emma called out and began walking back towards the bedroom. The blonde let out a coy smile when she approached and heard the shower running.

As she turned the corner her eyes were delighted with the sight of her sexy girlfriend through the shower glass. Regina had her eyes closed and didn't see the other woman enter the room. Emma didn't make another sound and started to strip herself out of her gym clothes. Emma slowly opened the door just as Regina turned off the faucet and spun around screaming knocking right into the blonde sending them both crashing to the floor.

"Holy shit!" Emma said as the wet naked woman fell on top of her and they hit the bathroom floor with a thud.

"Oh my god! Baby! I'm so sorry!" Regina said. "You scared the crap out of me!"

Emma started laughing, "I wasn't trying to scare you…"

Regina looked down at her now wet and naked girlfriend, "Why didn't you say something? You can't just creep up on me like that when I am in the shower! What if you were an axe murderer or something?"

Emma couldn't stop laughing, "Well I am obviously not an axe murderer! I came in the house and called out for you but you must not have heard me. Then I saw you in the shower and hello…if you were me and you saw you in the shower… I think you would have done the same thing!" Emma grabbed onto Regina's naked form and tried to lean up and kiss her.

"Oh no…I'm still angry at you!" Regina smiled and stood up grabbing a towel and wrapping herself in it.

Emma just lay on the floor laughing, "angry at me? You are the one who knocked me out!"

Regina looked down at the blonde and shook her head and then offered her hand to help her up, "Come here you."

Emma smiled and let the woman pull her up.

"Here I was trying to be all sexy and you have to go and knock me down…" Emma stuck her bottom lip.

"Aw I'm sorry baby…" Regina placed a kiss on her bottom lip. "How about you get in the shower while I finish up dinner and then I will make it up to you."

"Well that's a start I guess," Emma pouted.

"Oh my…what am I going to do with you?" Regina smiled.

"Mm…whatever you want."


	33. The U-Haul

_**A/N Thank you to everyone who has read so far. Words cannot express how much it means to me! To those of you who have reviewed, you are what keeps me going, I cannot thank you enough!**_

 ** _This fanfic has a long way to go to express everything I want and more than likely there will be a sequel so please stick with me 3_**

 ** _..._**

Saturday morning arrived and Emma and Regina were at Regina's town home packing up the last few items into boxes. Today was the day that they were moving her things into their home together. Emma was beaming; her happiness simply could not be contained. Regina was beyond excited too but more so from watching her sexy girlfriend lifting boxes with exposed arms.

"Would you like to snap a few pictures love?" Emma laughed as she caught Regina staring once again.

"Believe me I have thought about it," Regina replied not even joking because she could not help it. Emma's arms were beyond sexy.

"Well you sit here and think about it some more while I carry these first round of boxes down to the U-haul," Emma laughed as she headed out the door with a few boxes in hand.

Regina began to tape up and mark a few more when her phone rang. She saw that it was Belle, "Fashionably late as usually my sweet friend," Regina said as she answered.

Belle laughed, "Yeah about that…I don't know if I can make it today…"

"Did Gold call you in early?"

"Um…no…I'm out of town…"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Killian and I sort of…um…" Belle laughed, "We sort of eloped!"

"WHAT?" Regina yelled into the phone.

"We're married!" Belle shrieked.

"Yes, I heard you the first time. What in the hell do you mean you're married?" Regina asked sternly.

"We fell in love Regina! I knew instantly that he was the one so we took off to Vegas and got married!"

Regina didn't know what to say she just stood there in disbelief. Emma walked back into the town home and saw the woman standing there as if she had seen a ghost.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Emma asked and Regina just stood there in shock.

"Gina, are you there?" Belle asked through the phone.

Regina shook her head and handed the phone to Emma walking out of the living room and onto the balcony.

"Hello?" Emma asked unsure of who was on the other end.

"Emma?" Belle replied.

"Yeah, hey Belle what is going on? Regina looks really shaken up."

Belle sighed, "I was wondering how she was going to react. Damn it."

"React to what?"

"Killian and I are married."

"Oh my goodness! Belle that is great I am so happy for you!"

"Aw thank you Emma!"

"You're welcome! Tell my ass of a friend it would have been nice to hear from him!" Emma heard Belle relay the message and Killian laugh.

"He said he's sorry love and that he will call you soon but we were just so caught up in each other and everything…it just happened so fast…"

"Yeah I can completely understand that," Emma smiled as she gazed out on the balcony at her love.

"Okay well I won't hold you up any longer I know that it is moving day. Please tell Gina that I love her and I hope that she can understand."

"I will and I'm sure she will come around."

"Thank you. See you both when we get back in town!"

"Sounds good, have fun you two!" Emma smiled and hung up the phone. She walked onto the balcony and wrapped her arms around her love's waist resting her head on her shoulder. "Talk to me gorgeous."

Regina shook her head, "How could she do something so impulsive? So…stupid."

"It's not stupid babe…"

Regina broke the embrace and turned around facing Emma, "How can you say that? They have known each other for two days and they run off and get married! It's stupid!"

"Well isn't that hypocritical of you? Have you forgotten that we have known each other for a week and we are moving in together? A lot of people would call that stupid too."

"Well we don't have the past that Belle has."

"So?"

"So…Belle has a history of jumping into relationships with men who end up treating her really badly."

"And what the hell does that have to do with Killian?"

"I don't know. I don't know him all that well yet."

"Yeah well I do. He would never hurt her."

"I hope not."

"That's not fair Regina. You know I could say the same about Belle. I don't know her that well either and the way you have described her I don't know if she is going to end up breaking his heart. You say she can have her way with anyone she wants. How do I know she won't do the same thing to him?"

"So now you are calling my best friend a slut?"

"I did not say that Regina."

"Sounds like you did."

"Well it isn't any better than you implying that Killian is going to beat her and leave her one day."

"Don't put words in my mouth Emma." Regina snapped and stormed past the blonde into the townhome.

Emma shook her head and followed behind her. "What is happening here? Why are we fighting about this?"

"Because I don't see this ending well."

"That's not our problem. They are adults and they made a decision about their lives. If it doesn't end well then we can be their friends and support them. But as their friends we also should support them in this just like they have been trying to be supportive with us."

"You don't understand…"

"Well then help me!" Emma shouted losing her patience.

"Maybe this is a mistake."

"What?"

"Us…this…moving in together so soon…maybe it's a mistake…" Regina bit her lip and looked away from Emma not able to make eye contact.

"Hey…don't say that. I know you are upset right now but we know that we are real and that we want this. Don't let your emotions about them cloud your judgment about us."

"It's not Emma. If anything its helping me realize that we are moving way too fast."

"Regina…no…" Emma closed the space between them and tried to hug the woman.

Regina backed away, "I'm sorry Emma I just need some time to think."

Emma felt her world crashing down around her and she stood in front of the woman trying not to lose her composure.

"Okay…um…well I will bring those boxes back up then and take the U-Haul back I guess."

Regina nodded biting her bottom lip.

"Right, well let me know when you have had enough time to think." Emma said sternly as she walked out of the apartment.

Regina heard the door slam shut and collapsed on the floor.


	34. The Defeat

An exhausted Emma walked into her classroom Monday morning to start preparing for the day. She had her meeting with Henry's older sister, Naomi, before school this morning and she was hoping that it went well. She took another drink of her Venti dark roast and closed her eyes hoping that the brew would help wake her up.

She took her phone out of her briefcase sighing because once again there weren't any new messages or missed calls from Regina. She was trying to give the woman her space to think but she was quickly losing patience. She wanted to talk to her and work this out. She needed her.

She flipped the phone onto silent and placed it into her top drawer and glanced at the clock it was 7:15 and Naomi should have been here five minutes ago. Emma didn't have any other way to contact her so all she could do was hope that she would show up.

She started looking through graded papers and planning out this week's assignments. She usually does this on Sundays but she couldn't bring herself to focus on anything yesterday. She drank her coffee down regularly, gazing out the window occasionally, and checking her phone every few minutes out of desperation. Before she knew it the first morning bell rang and the class began to fill with students.

Henry walked in, head down, hair a mess and looking as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Henry may I see you for a moment?"

Henry sat his bag in his desk and approached her.

"Henry, your sister never showed up for our meeting this morning. Did you give her that note I sent home with you?"

Henry began looking around the room nervously, "Uh yeah, yeah I did. She was called in to work for an early shift. She said to tell you sorry."

Emma looked at the kid who she knew was not being honest with him. She would have loved to talk more with him about it but she had twenty other students waiting on her so she smiled. "Okay Henry go ahead and sit back down."

….

The rest of the school day went on slowly with Emma continuously checking her phone. Each time she was disappointed and ended up drowning herself in two more cups of coffee at lunch. Ashley had asked her how move in day was and Emma avoided the conversation making up a reason she had to be in her classroom.

When the school day was over she approached Henry who was in the parking lot under the pavilion waiting for the rain to pass.

"Need a ride kid?"

"No, I'm okay; I can wait for the rain to stop."

"That's silly. Come on," Emma motioned at Henry and began walking towards her Jeep with a reluctant boy behind her.

"Thanks but I really could have waited." Henry said as they climbed into the Jeep.

"I know but it's no problem. I really have nothing better to do anyways," Emma joked trying to make the boy smiled. She failed.

"Don't you have a husband or something?"

"Nope, no husband."

"Oh. Kids?"

"That would also be a no."

"Man, no wonder you're bugging me all the time."

"Hey! I'm just trying to be nice ya know!"

"Yeah." Henry sighed looking out of the window as they pulled out of the school parking lot.

"So, am I taking you to the diner again?"

"Uh…no…"

"Oh yeah your sister was called in this morning right?"

Henry nodded.

"So, why didn't she pick you up from school?"

Henry shrugged.

Emma knew something wasn't right here. She thought she should leave it alone but due to other circumstances in her life she had grown tired of people not talking.

"What's going on kid? Why are you so secretive about your sister?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Oh, but I think there is."

Henry sat there in silence.

"Well you know you have to at least tell me where I am driving you."

"647 Ferndale," Henry replied.

"Okee dokee…" Emma typed it into her gps not familiar with the location.

The rest of the car ride was silent and then they pulled in front of the small house. Henry jumped out before Emma could even properly stop the car. The blonde sat there and waited to make sure he was able to get into the house okay and then drove off feeling defeated.

…

Regina was lying on her sofa staring out into the Seattle skyline. She hadn't properly slept since the fight with Emma and her eyes were burning. She had been trying to sort out her thoughts but continued to find herself drowning in the bottom of wine bottles instead of calling Emma like she should.

She didn't understand how she let things get this way. She was upset with Belle. She was the one who picked up the pieces every time Belle's relationships crumbled. She was the one who nursed bruises and comforted broken hearts when Belle was wrapped up in another "perfect" guy that took his problems out on the fragile woman. She couldn't stand to see her friend go down another bad path.

But who is to say this is another bad path? Regina knew that Killian was different. Regina knew that Emma would not be so close with a man that could treat a woman that way. She saw for herself the way that Killian was looking at her friend. She saw the warmth in him that day that he gave her a ride home and how sweet he was with her.

Maybe Regina was using their marriage as a way to back out of moving in with Emma? But why? Why would she do that? Why would she suddenly panic about doing the thing she wanted more than anything right now? The thoughts became too much again as she reached for the wine bottle on the floor next to her and took another swig.

 _It's not even 4 in the afternoon and you are drinking again. You need to get a grip. Just call her._

Regina reached for her phone on the coffee table.

"I didn't think I would ever hear from you again," the voice on the other end said.

"Hey sis…I need help…"


	35. The Confession

"Excuse me did I hear you correctly? Did you just say you needed my help?"

"Please don't flatter yourself. You are my last resort." Regina sneered into the phone.

"You couldn't just let me have my moment could you?" Bianca laughed.

"It wouldn't be me if I could. In all seriousness though…I need your help…"

"Yeah, I heard you the first time, what's wrong?"

"I'm drinking again."

"Shit. Regina." Bianca sighed into the phone. "How long?"

"Well a few months now but I had it under control. I would only have a glass of wine here or there…a beer once in awhile…now I haven't stopped since Saturday morning…"

"What happened sis?" Bianca asked with much concern in her voice. The thing with Bianca and Regina was no matter how much time apart, no matter how much they fought, when they needed each other it went without saying that they were there for the other.

"It started with work. I was just so overwhelmed all of the damn time I would have a glass of wine to relax. Then, last week I met someone…"

"Well that's a good thing right?"

"Yeah, she is amazing; we were supposed to be moving in together."

"After a week?"

"Yeah…"

"Regina!"

"Shut up! It was right. We love each other."

"Then what was the problem?"

"We got into a big fight. I think I ruined everything."

"Over one fight?"

"Yes…" Regina's eyes filled with tears and she shoved them back taking another swig.

"Regina, if you are in love as you say you don't ruin it over one fight. Have you talked to her since?"

"No."

"Then how do you know that you have ruined it?"

"She hasn't talked to me."

"Did you tell her not to?"

"I told her I needed time."

"And now you are mad that she isn't talking to you?" Bianca laughed. "Oh dear sister some things never change. You cannot tell someone your wishes and then get upset when they grant them. It sounds to me like you found someone who respects you enough to listen to you. Call her."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Bianca asked growing impatient.

"She doesn't know that I'm an alcoholic.

"What?"

"I never told her."

Bianca sighed into the phone. "Does anyone in your life there know?"

"Afraid not."

"So, let me get this straight, you go out with your friends and do what? You drink with them?"

"No, when we would go to the bars and clubs I would order a drink and just hold it, or sip and spit…"

"Oh, that's refined."

"Yeah well I managed okay…"

"Until now."

"I'm scared Bianca."

"I know. You have to tell her and get help. You know where this is leading."

"Yeah…I know."

…

Emma had just gotten home from the gym. She doesn't know how she managed to make it through a lift session but she powered through somehow. She walked in and greeted Skittles and then collapsed on the couch. She pulled her phone from her gym bag and threw it on the floor after seeing that there weren't any new notifications.

"Looks like it's just you and me tonight princess," she said to the pup who climbed onto her lap.

She reached for the remote and flipped through the channels not able to decide on anything worthy of her attention. She found it hard to remember what she used to do before Regina came into her life. She didn't just miss the woman, she ached for her.

Emma was pulled out of her thoughts when the doorbell rang. She walked to the door, Skittles at her side, and was surprised when she saw a cab in front of the house. She opened the door to see a distraught Regina staring back at her in a hoodie and jeans. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and her eyes looked as if she hadn't slept for weeks.

"Emma…can we talk…" her voice was deeper than usual Emma's eyes filled with tears at the sound.

"Of course," Emma stepped aside letting the woman enter stopping herself from pulling her into her arms immediately.

Regina walked in and followed the blonde to the living room where they both sat on the couch. Emma drew in a deep breath as she waited for what the woman had to say and watched as Regina nervously bit her bottom lip.

"I don't even know where to begin…" Regina said and Emma could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Just start talking…"

"Right…um, Emma, I'm an alcoholic." Regina watched as Emma's eyes went wide. "I didn't tell you because I had been sober for well over six years and I didn't think it was ever going to be a problem again."

Emma sat there giving the woman she loved time to explain.

"I…um…I began drinking wine again a few months ago and I thought that I had it under control. I would only have a glass here and there and it wasn't a big deal. It was just to help me sleep you know? Work and Gold… it was just too much to take so I would use it to relax. Then…Saturday after we fought…I opened a bottle and I drank…and I drank…and I haven't stopped drinking…"

Emma felt a few tears running down her cheeks. She should have reached out to Regina. She should have ignored her wishes for time. She should have trusted her instincts and just called her.

"Regina…I'm so sorry I didn't call you or come over or something…"

Regina sat there in shock. Emma really was too perfect. Here she was telling the blonde this dark secret about herself. This thing that she was sure was going to send her running away from her forever and Emma was blaming herself.

"Emma, baby, no…don't be sorry. You were doing exactly what I asked of you. I wanted time and you gave it to me. Nobody has ever respected me in that way. This is all me. This is my illness that I fell weak to. This has nothing to do with anything you did or didn't do okay?"

Emma shook her head and wiped at the tear on her cheek.

"I have sobered up before and stayed that for six years. I can and I will do it again. I'm just glad that I came to my senses quickly this time and didn't let it continue. You know what pulled me out of the dark place this time? You know what made me want to stop and fix it so quickly?"

Emma looked into the beautiful broken dark eyes, "What?"

"You. I needed you. I needed to see you. I needed to be with you. I needed to feel you around me again. I know I cannot be this," Regina waved her arms over herself; "I cannot be in this state and be with you. So I am going to get this under control again and I am going to be the best that I can be for you because I love you so much Emma Swan."

Emma leaned forward and grabbed the broken woman pulling her into the kiss that they both so desperately desired.

"I love you Regina. I always will. I will do whatever you need me to do to help you through this. If moving in with me is too much right now you don't have to. Whatever you need it's yours. Okay?"

"I want to move in. I need to be with you. I realized that this weekend. I'm not me anymore without you."

Emma smiled and kissed the fragile woman again.

"Then you have me."


	36. The Progress

Emma walked into the bedroom with a cup of coffee for her love. Regina was lying on the bed, head in hand, thankful for the support the blonde had showed her.

"Here beautiful, this should help," Emma handed the cup to her as Regina sat up.

"Thank you," Regina smiled and took a sip

Emma began to rub Regina's back and the woman closed her eyes and melted into the blonde's touch.

"So, I have to be honest I do have some questions about all of this."

"Well I owe you. Whatever you want to know just ask."

"You said you have been sober for six years…"

"Yes I have."

"When did you start drinking?"

"When I first moved to Seattle with Mal. She was a drinker; a very heavy one at that. If there was a reason to celebrate we drank. A reason to be upset we drank. If felt ourselves becoming angry we drank. You name an emotion, an occasion, or a problem and the solution was always drinking. I never abused it the way she did though when we were together. I was always the one taking care of her. I would drink enough to take the edge off. She on the other hand would get completely wasted."

Regina paused and took a sip of her coffee.

"When she left I didn't drink because she wasn't there giving it to me. I went through culinary school and began working at La Pomme…then I started going out with co workers. I found myself unable to approach women. Like I told you people say I come across as a bitch," Regina shook her head, "so I would have a few drinks to loosen up. I'd always end up with a woman to go home with. We would spend the night together and the next morning I would realize that there was nothing there."

Emma felt a pang of jealousy at the realization of how many woman Regina probably had slept with but brushed it off because it wasn't about that right now.

"After awhile that scene grew tiring and I found myself staying at home drinking alone. That is when it became dangerous. I would black out and wake up the next day not even remembering the events of the night before. One particular Friday night I drank so much that Sunday morning arrived and I woke up to Hugh, my doorman, in my town home with a police officer. I had been considered a missing person because I hadn't shown up to work on Saturday and nobody had seen or heard from me for over twenty four hours." Emma saw a single tear drop fall down the fragile woman's cheek. "I was taken to the hospital and then I checked into a rehab facility. It was a tough journey but I sobered up and I have been sober since."

"Oh babe…" Emma wrapped her arms around the delicate woman and held her tight. "I am so proud of you. You are so unbelievably strong."

"But I'm not. I have one fight with you and I fall? That isn't strong."

"Yes you are…it's just that our love is stronger. Can't you see that? Our love is so strong that the thought of losing it was so devastating you didn't feel a reason to stay strong anymore."

Regina looked deep into blue green eyes and felt the words that she just heard in her soul. Emma was right. Their love was stronger. It was stronger than anything she had ever felt before.

"I love you Emma. I'm sorry that I didn't you tell in the beginning. I'm sorry that I put us through this."

"Shh. Don't apologize. All I need to know is that you are here with me now. I need to know that you are going to stay strong. I need to know that you are going to keep fighting for us no matter how hard things get because I can promise you that no matter what I will never stop fighting for you."

Regina felt like the world was spinning. She had never felt such raw emotion before. She had never felt anything so real. She pulled Emma into her by the back of her neck and gazed into her eyes, their lips close enough to touch, and breathing as one.

"I promise."

…

Emma had wanted to take a personal day from work the next day but Regina insisted that she was okay and that Emma should go and make sure Henry was okay. Regina promised she would go meet up with her AA peer that she hadn't spoken to in quite awhile and check in.

Emma walked into class about a half hour before school started and was surprised to see Henry there.

"Hey kid, you are early today…" Emma said as she tossed her briefcase on the desk and began to open the shades.

"Yeah, I hope its okay?"

"No problem at all. Any reason?"

"No."

Emma nodded, "Okay cool. Well, while you are here mind helping me set these books out?" She pointed to the stack on the ledge under the windows and Henry got up and walked towards them.

"Why are you here early?" the boy asked as he started setting the books down on the desks.

"I'm the teacher kid it's my job," Emma laughed.

"Right."

"So, want a ride today after school?"

"Sure…since you're obviously so lonely all the time…" Henry laughed.

 _Yes, finally some kind of interaction!_

"You know me I have nothing better to do," Emma smiled at him.


	37. The Apple Cookies

Regina was getting into her car after leaving her peer counselor Annie's home. She felt better after talking to her and knew that everything was going to be okay. She sat down and took a deep breath when her phone notified her of a text message.

 **Belle: Gina, babe, I miss you. I hope you can find a way to understand soon. Killian and I will be home on Wednesday and I would love for the four of us to get together and talk. If you take some time to get to know him better you will see he is different from any other man I have ever known. Anyways, I love you….oh, and I quit La Pomme. I told that asshole off real well too ;-)**

Regina couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She still loved her friend dearly and knew that in time she could be happy for her but it was still too soon. There was far too much going on right now and she was hesitant to reply in fear of saying the wrong thing. She slid the phone in the console next to her and turned the car on heading to her next stop of the day, Mr. and Mrs. Swan's.

….

The end of the school day arrived and Henry was walking with Emma out to her Jeep.

"So where am I taking you today kid?"

"Oh, just to my house."

"Is your sister not working at the diner today?"

"Nope," Henry replied as they climbed into the car.

The car ride was a quiet one as Emma pulled up to the house and this time she turned the car off earning a questioning glare from the boy. Emma jumped out of the car at the same time as Henry.

"What are you doing?" Henry snapped at her as she met him around front.

"I'm going to go up and meet your sister. You said she isn't working today."

"Oh, um, I think she is…yeah she must be…her car isn't here…" Henry said looking around nervously.

Emma could tell something was up and her gut was telling her that it wasn't okay to leave him here.

"Well then maybe I should wait with you until she gets back?" Emma said as she began walking up the cracked pavement to the front door.

Henry quickly followed her trying to reach the door before she could.

"No, that's okay. She would get mad if I let a stranger in the house."

"I'm far from a stranger Henry." Emma replied sternly.

"Well…the house isn't clean. I haven't been doing my chores and she is mad at me so she will just get even angrier if I let you in and you see it…"

"Oh it's okay I will tell her that I insisted and then I will make sure you do your chores. Hell, I will even help! She will thank me really." Emma said raising her eyebrows at the boy who was running out of excuses.

"Um…" Henry looked around trying desperately to come up with something else to say.

"Henry come on now just open the door. I want to make sure everything is okay."

Henry fidgeted in his jacket pocket and then pulled out his house key. He opened the door and both of them walked inside. Henry wasn't lying about the mess. There were clothes, books, and dishes everywhere.

"Well I would be upset too Henry. You definitely need to get cleaning!" Emma smiled at the boy.

Henry nodded and set his book bag down on the kitchen table.

"Why don't I help you while you get me the number for your sister's diner? That way I can call her and make sure it's okay that I wait here with you. If she doesn't want me to then I will leave okay?"

"Um…yeah…okay…" Henry responded nervously as he began looking through kitchen drawers for a phone number.

"How about I make you a snack while we wait," Emma said and opened the refrigerator. She gasped as she opened the door and saw nothing but some butter and a small bottle of juice. Her eyes filled with tears as she spun around and saw the kid already staring back at her.

"Henry…"

Henry took a deep breath and shrugged his shoulders.

…..

Regina arrived home a little after six and was surprised that Emma's Jeep was not in the driveway. She had met with Mary and David to begin working on plans for the restaurant and it was a mentally exhausting day on top of the agonizing headache that she had.

She walked in the house and was happily greeted by Skittles as she slipped out of her heels. She let the princess out in the backyard and began looking through the cabinets and refrigerator for ingredients for dinner. As she began dicing onions she heard the blonde walk into the house.

"Babe, I'm home!" Emma yelled out. "I'm sorry I'm late…"

"No problem, I just got home myself. Did you stop at the gym?" Regina asked as she looked up and saw the blonde turn the corner with a brunette boy she had yet to meet. "Oh…hello?"

"Hey…" Henry looked at Regina and then back at Emma with a surprised face. "I thought you were single?"

"No, I said I didn't have a husband." Emma laughed.

"Technicality," Henry shook his head and half smiled. "I'm Henry."

"Regina, nice to meet you," Regina replied smiling at the boy.

"Yep." Henry nodded.

"Okay…um…so, kid, why don't you go around to the living room there and make yourself at home. There's TV and Playstation and I will let you know when dinner is done okay?"

"Cool." Henry said and trailed off into the other room.

"Okay so another seat for dinner?" Regina laughed unsure of what was going on.

"Yes, babe please don't get mad but holy shit this kid." Emma collapsed on a kitchen chair and her head fell in her hands.

Regina tossed the onions in the oil on the stove and grabbed a dish towel and walked over to the table by her love.

"Of course I'm not mad. What is going on?" Regina brought a hand to Emma's back and began rubbing lightly.

"So, that's Henry right, the kid I was telling you about that I have been giving rides home. Well his sister Naomi never showed up to the meeting I wanted to have with her. So, I take him home from school today and I walked him up to his door because I wanted to talk to her. She wasn't there. I go in and the house is a complete mess. Okay, whatever she's a teenager raising her kid brother working all the time not that big of a deal right? Well then I go to make him a snack…there is no food. Like no food at all. I ask him about it and he gives me the run around. So I get pissed off and I make him come with me to the diner where she works and guess what she's not there. Her boss said she hadn't been there in days! I get out to the car and tell Henry that he has to tell me what is going on before I go to authorities…and finally he told me she left him! She just fucking left him Regina! She said she couldn't do it anymore and she took off with her boyfriend and fucking left him with like twenty bucks."

"No. Really? How could someone do that?" Regina was in complete shock.

"Right? I just don't understand."

"Oh my god babe; I'm so sorry that is horrible."

"I know. This poor kid. First his parent's die in a car accident, then he has to leave his whole life like all of his friends, his school, his house and move all the way across the damn country and now his only family just fucking leaves him. Just makes me sick."

"It's pretty despicable." Regina sat there shaking her head in total disbelief. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I mean the kid has nobody."

"Well he has you now. That's a start."

"Yeah but Regina… Jesus… I can't take care of him. Hell I don't even have a place for him to sleep!"

"Tonight he can stay on the couch."

"And after that?"

"I don't know…" Regina bit her bottom lip.

Emma sighed, "I can't do this Regina. I just can't."

"Are you guys done talking about me yet? I'm really hungry…" Henry smiled sarcastically his head peaking around the corner.

Regina couldn't help but laugh, he really was quite cute. "I'm working on it. Here, have a cookie while you wait."

Henry took the cookie from her and smiled taking a seat next to Emma.

"Hey where is my cookie?" Emma pouted up at the woman.

"Oh goodness here," Regina handed one to her.

"Wow these are good," Henry said shoving the whole thing in his mouth.

Regina raised her eyebrows, "Here dear…" she handed the boy a napkin and giggled.

"Where did you get those and what kind are they?"

"I made them this morning and they are apple oat cookies." Regina smiled as the boy reached for another.

"Wow, you're awesome!"

Regina felt her heart warm over as she began adding chicken to the onions. "Well thank you. Now don't spoil your appetite dinner will be ready soon."

Emma smiled at the boy and then back at Regina and took a deep breath.

"Got any milk?" Henry mumbled with a mouth full.

"Manners much?" Emma laughed as she stood up to retrieve a glass for the kid. "Here," she handed him a glass of milk and smiled.

"Thanks," he smiled back at her. Not a sarcastic smile. Not a half smile. He smiled a true authentic happy smile.

 _Maybe I can do this._


	38. The Foster Kid

Henry followed Emma into the classroom an hour usual than he was used to with a muffin in his hand courtesy of Regina. He groaned as he slid into his desk and yawned.

"Why are we here so early?" he mumbled out as Emma began to open the shades earning a glare from the tired boy.

"Because I have staff meetings on Wednesday mornings and Regina had to get ready to attend a meeting of her own so you're stuck kid." Emma giggled as she watched the boy unwrap his muffin. "Besides you should be happy Gina woke up early to bake you muffins!"

"Mm…and chocolate chips ones!" Henry smiled as he took a bite.

Emma smiled as she watched the boy dig in and then she began to gather her materials for her meeting.

"Okay I have to head to the lounge in a few are you going to be alright here?"

"Yeah, I have my comics with me to read. I'm good."

"Okay cool. I will be back in about a half hour." Emma left the room and began heading to the lounge when Ashley walked out of her own room.

"Hey is that Henry that walked in with you this morning?" Ashley asked approaching her friend.

"Yeah, he stayed over with Regina and I last night. His sister abandoned him!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"She just left him. He said she left town with her boyfriend a few days ago. Left with him with twenty bucks and no food in the fridge…I took him back to my place last night but Ash I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Emma he's not a stray puppy he's a child! You can't just rename him and keep him you have to contact the authorities."

Emma took a deep breath, "I know but that is so scary. What if they send him away or something? He is just starting to settle in here and now what? They might ship him off somewhere else?"

"Unfortunately babe that isn't up to you," Ashley gave her friend a sympathetic look as they entered the lounge.

….

The school day had ended and Emma was packing her things up to head home. Henry was waiting for her in the back of the classroom when Mrs. Lucas knocked on the door.

"Miss Swan, may I have a word with you for a moment?" The woman said eyeballing and then smiling at the boy in the back.

"Sure," Emma said stepping out of the room with the older woman closing the door behind her.

"Oh my dear sweet Emma," Julie said as she looked sympathetically at the younger woman she had grown to care so much for. "I love that you have such a big heart honey but you could really get yourself into trouble this time dear."

Emma felt her heart sank as she realized that Ashley must have told Julie about Henry.

"I understand that you think you are doing the right thing for this boy but in the end it will end up causing you more heartbreak and putting him through more pain. You need to contact the authorities Emma. They are going to have to try and find his sister."

"And what if they can't?"

"Well then they will do what they have to do but Emma that is not up to you to decide."

Emma nodded her head she knew that the woman was right but it didn't make it any easier to hear.

"Here are the numbers you need dear please call them as soon as you can okay?"

"Yeah, I will." Emma took the card from Julie and half smiled in return.

"If you need anything give me a call okay?" Julie squeezed Emma's shoulder and walked down the hall.

Emma shook her head and choked back tears wondering how she was going to be able to face Henry knowing that she was going to have to do the one thing she told him that she wouldn't.

….

Emma had decided that she was going to call the authorities after dinner tonight. If they were going to take the kid he was going to at least have one more happy dinner. When they arrived at the house Regina's car wasn't there yet and Emma sent her a quick text making sure that everything was okay.

As soon as they walked into the house Henry dropped his book bag and fell to the floor to play with Skittles. They two had bonded a lot last night and Emma was delighted to see him smiling so much. She grabbed her phone when she heard it go off and the message on the screen brought another smile to her face.

 **Regina: Hey beautiful yes I am okay. When I left my meeting I spoke with Belle. They are back from Vegas and are coming over tonight for dinner so I am at the market now getting a few things. I will be home soon. There are some cookies on the counter for you and Henry…Don't eat too many!**

"Hey kid, want some cookies?" Emma smiled and the boy flew to his feet as they both ran to the kitchen.

…..

Henry was in the back yard playing with Skittles while Regina prepared dinner and Emma set the table for their soon to be guests.

"So what is the process anyways? What happens with Henry while they look for his sister? Can he stay with us or what? What if his sister doesn't want him back?" Regina asked as she vigorously chopped vegetables for dinner.

"I don't know babe. I really don't know. I have never been through anything like this before."

Before they had time to discuss it further they heard the doorbell ring and Emma set the last glass down and head to the door.

"Hey Asshole!" She screamed as she lunged at Killian embracing him in a hug. "You could have told me you know!"

"I'm sorry Swan I was wrapped up in the moment."

"Yeah…yeah…." She smiled and then turned to Belle. "Congratulations again Belle I am so happy for you both." She hugged her new friend and Belle smiled into the hug.

"Thank you so much Emma that means a lot to us." She pulled back and then looked around nervously. "Where is Gina? We spoke earlier and she sounded good but I'm still afraid she is upset with me."

"She's okay, she's in the kitchen cooking, come on in." Emma stood back and let them walk in.

The three of them rounded the corner of the kitchen and Killian spotted Henry in the backyard.

"Who is the lad?"

"Oh, that is Henry one of my students."

"And why is he in the yard playing with Skittles?" Killian questioned.

"Long story…"

"Hey Gina…" Belle said quietly.

Regina looked up from the stove and smiled, "Hey you."

Belle felt relief and practically ran over to hug her friend.

"Congratulations dear," Regina said into the hug as she felt Belle's embrace grow tighter.

"Thank you, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too."

The woman began talking as Regina continued to cook and Emma and Killian stepped outside.

"So, seriously Swan what is with the boy?"

"His parent's died last year and he was living with his older sister. Now his sister took off on him. I brought him home last night but now I have to call the authorities and I am freaking out."

"Man, that's rough."

"Yeah and I have no idea how this all works. Like what happens if they can't find his sister?"

"They send him to another relative."

"And what if there isn't another relative?"

"Then he goes into foster care…"

"Great." Emma shook her head. "Hey how do you know all of this anyways?"

"Because I was a foster kid."


	39. The Battle

_**A/N Thank you for everyone who is reading and reviewing! Much love to you all! Also, I would just like to explain why I write shorter chapters...I have very specific things that I like to get out in my chapters and I know exactly where I want to end them so if there is less than 1,000 words well then there is less than 1,000 words lol I don't stress about it. I know that can be annoying to some but that is just how I am. I would rather have more chapters and have the chapter start and end exactly where and how I want than have longer chapters...hopefully that makes sense! Anyways, thanks again for reading!**_

Emma was sitting in her classroom unable to focus on anything at all. She was trying desperately to wrap her head around the events of last night. Between Killian explaining his childhood to her and child protective services coming out and removing Henry from the home she had a sleepless night. Henry wasn't at school today and Emma was sick with worry about where he could be and what was going on. The representative, Diane, told her that she would keep in touch but Emma had yet to hear anything and it was approaching 11 am.

"Miss Swan can you help me with question 22?" Abigail a blonde student in the front row asked, shaking Emma from her thoughts.

"Of course," Emma replied as she stood and walked to the girl's desk. _This day is going to be a long one if I don't hear something soon._

…..

Emma arrived home mentally exhausted from lack of information and physically exhausted from lack of sleep. She was disappointed that Regina's car wasn't in the driveway and assumed she was meeting with her mother again working with plans for the restaurant. She walked in, greeting Skittles and letting her outside, and then retrieved a few cookies from the counter that Regina had made the day before. _Damn if I continue to skip the gym and eating her cookies I'm in trouble._

Emma made her way to the couch and turned the Playstation on deciding to zone out for a bit when the doorbell rang. "Damn it." She tossed the controller to on the coffee table and stood up annoyed.

She opened the door and saw Killian standing there with a strange look on his face.

"Hey…everything okay?" She asked concerned as she stood back letting him in.

"Yeah I just wanted to talk to you about something is all," Killian said walking in.

He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"No beer Swan?"

"Regina…."

"Oh right." Killian said nodding his head remembering Emma explained that Regina was too fragile right now to have it in the house. Regina told Emma it was okay but Emma didn't feel right about it.

"So what's up?"

"Ever since last night I can't stop thinking about the boy."

"That makes two of us," Emma sighed sitting in the kitchen chair.

"We hit it off rather well…"

"Yeah you did. He was having a lot of fun with you Killian."

"So, I was thinking, and I talked to Belle…I want to register to be a foster parent…that way if they can't find his sister or another relative maybe he can stay with Belle and I."

Emma's eyes went huge, "Seriously?"

"Yeah…what do you think?"

"I…I don't know…I'm kind of in shock…" Emma felt like her head was spinning.

"Okay…." Killian took a seat next to his friend.

"I just…Killian are you sure you want to raise a kid?"

"Yeah… I mean I had never thought about it before last night but just watching him and thinking about his story and everything he is going through… I went through that Em…I know what it's like. I could really help the boy ya know? I could give him a home. I could give him a good life and parents again and save him from the hell that I went through."

Emma felt her eyes water up. Killian was right. He could provide all of those things. But, so could she. Why hadn't she thought of this sooner? Why hadn't she gone down and became a foster parent? Why hadn't she taken those steps? Regina. What if Regina didn't want to? What if Regina didn't want to be a parent right now?

"Swan are you okay? Do you think this is a good idea?"

"Yeah I do. I just…"

"Great!" Killian jumped up excited and hugged Emma. "I knew you would be supportive. "I'm going to call Diane and let her know that I am set up. I have a couple of classes that I have to attend this week and some paperwork left to do but I think things should work out." Killian kissed his friend on the cheek. "I will call you later!"

Emma sat in shock and heard the front door close shut in the background.

…

Regina arrived home an hour later to find Emma in the same chair in the kitchen. The blonde looked as though she had been crying and Regina's excitement from the progress she had made today quickly diminished when she saw her love in pain.

"What's wrong beautiful?" Regina quickly embraced her.

"It's Henry…"

"Oh god what happened?" Regina sat down next to Emma holding her forearms and staring into her eyes.

"Nothing…I haven't heard from Diane…but Killian told me that he registered to be a foster parent so that if they can't find Henry's sister he could try and get Henry…" Emma said as she began to cry again.

Regina sat there for a moment in silence.

"Unacceptable." Regina spoke as she stood up and began pacing the floor.

Emma looked up, "What?"

"I said it's unacceptable. Henry belongs with us."

Emma felt a smile slowly spread across her face.

"I'm sorry Emma. I know that Killian is your best friend and I am sure that he would make a wonderful father but Henry should be here with us. We can provide him just as good of a life, if not better, and you have known him longer…that has to count for something. What do we have to do?"

Emma stood up and pulled Regina into her arms. "I love you so much Regina Mills."

Regina smiled, "Oh, well I love you too Emma Swan…now what do we have to do to get Henry?"

Emma giggled, "I don't know…but I will sure as hell find out!"


	40. The Process

"So what did you find out love?" Regina asked when Emma walked back in from the backyard Skittles following behind and running to her water dish.

Emma set her phone on the counter and leaned back against it taking a swig from her water bottle.

"Well a few things actually," Emma said as she took a deep breath, "Diane said that they have made contact with Naomi. She is staying at some apartment in Sacramento with a guy named Kevin. She is supposed to be back in town in two days to sign off all rights to Henry."

"Wow, just like that?"

"I guess so. Diane said that she sounded pretty out of it and said she would do whatever she had to do but didn't want to take care of him anymore."

Regina shook her head, "Wow."

"Yeah, so Diane said that that there is quite a process involved but that she doesn't see any reason why we couldn't become Henry's foster parents."

"Really?" Regina smiled wide and stood from her seated position where she had been sketching some potential logo ideas for the restaurant.

Emma nodded, "Yeah so tomorrow I am going to take the day off of work and go down and meet with her to get the process started. I know you are caught up in the restaurant but I need you to be there too if that's okay?"

"Of course I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else!" Regina embraced the blonde. "So where is Henry now?"

"He is with a foster family at the moment who lives on the other side of town. That is why he wasn't at school today. Diane said that she hated having to pull him from my classroom but they were the first available."

"Eh…that makes me sick to my stomach. Why can't he just stay with us?"

"I asked her the same thing babe but he just can't…it's the rules…"

"Screw the rules." Regina pouted and slumped back down into her chair.

"Amen to that."

…

The next morning Regina and Emma were walking up the cement path leading into the Child Protective Services building where Diane's office was located. The brick building was anything but inviting and the dreadful weather was not helping the mood at all.

"Are you as nauseous as I am?" Regina asked holding her hand over her stomach.

"I feel like I'm going to ralph…" Emma replied.

"Well that is one way to put it." Regina laughed raising her eyebrows.

"We'll be okay though. I know we will." Emma smiled over at Regina and grabbed her hand. Regina gave a quick smile back and then felt the chill of her touch leave as Emma reached for the door.

The inside of the building wasn't any more welcoming than the outside. The white tile floors were lush in comparison to the drab grey walls and the woman at the front desk looked as though she was moments away from falling asleep.

"Hello," Regina spoke as they approached the desk.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, we have an appointment with Diane Cole at ten."

"Down the hall and to the right," the woman replied not even looking up from her crossword puzzle.

"Okay then…thank you…" Regina replied and the women began walking down the hall.

As they approached Diane's office the door opened and Killian began walking out.

"Okay so I will get this paperwork filed and your home visit is scheduled for tomorrow night at 6pm so make sure that both you and Belle are there okay?" Diane said as she walked Killian out.

Killian nodded and then he saw Emma and Regina in the hallway.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Killian said smiling as he saw the women.

"We have an appointment with Diane." Emma replied.

"Oh…what for?"

"We are signing up to become foster parents for Henry." Regina announced proudly.

"You're doing what?" Killian asked looking offended.

"Killian…" Emma began but she was abruptly cut off.

"I can't believe you Emma…after everything we have talked about…"

"Killian you ran out yesterday before I could explain. We need to talk about this but this isn't the time or the place." She responded glancing at Diane who was trying not to look at anyone directly.

"No, it's okay. I just thought you understood where I was coming from. I get it though." Killian nodded and then looked back at Diane. "I wasn't aware they let drunks be foster parents but hey, good to know. Thanks for everything Diane see you tomorrow."

Regina stood in shock and Emma was furious. She wanted to chase him down but she didn't want to make an even bigger scene in front of Diane so she took a deep breath and grabbed Regina's hand.

"Sorry about that Diane…personal issues…" Emma smiled softly at the woman who had a deep state of confusion on her face.

"It's okay…is this not a good time?"

"Yes, its fine, can we just forget these last few minutes and proceed with the interview?" Regina asked.

"Of course, come on in." Diane responded and they entered the office with the woman closing the door behind them. "Go ahead and take a seat and I will began to gather around the paperwork. Please bear with me this will be quite the lengthy process."

"That's quite alright we have all day." Emma responded as they both took a seat.

"Okay…now what happened just now was none of my business but I do have to say I am quite concerned about one thing that I heard."

Regina took a deep breath knowing exactly what Diane was referring to, "I am a recovering alcoholic. I had a drinking problem several years ago and went to a rehab facility where I sobered up and have been sober since. Unfortunately I relapsed last week. It was only for a day but I sought help immediately and am back with my counselor and on track again."

"Okay…well that just answered what I needed to know about that."

"If it's going to cause a problem I will leave the home. Emma deserves to have Henry…"

"Nobody needs to leave the home," Diane interrupted Regina, "As long as you are not actively drinking now and it is not creating a dangerous environment for Henry then there isn't a problem. I will reach out to your counselor to get whatever information I need and we will complete the home visit and proper paperwork but everything should be okay. From what I saw the other night when I picked Henry up your home seems to be lovely and I think everything will be just fine."

Regina took a deep sigh of relief and smiled at Emma.

"Well actually that is a question that I have," Emma said, "the home that you saw is only a one bedroom…obviously we will need a bedroom for Henry so I want to sell and move…how much time do we have to do this?"

"Well this process takes about 90 days."

"Oh…wow…" Emma felt disappointed.

"I'm sorry is that too soon?"

"Quite the opposite really…it's not soon enough…" Emma slumped back in her chair.

"You really care about Henry don't you?"

"We do…"

"Can I ask why you are becoming foster parents then and not just trying to adopt Henry?"

"I didn't know that was an option?" Emma asked sitting back up hopeful.

"Oh, it most certainly is. The process is very similar; in fact we will actually still go through the foster parent process first and when that is completed Henry will be placed with you. Once Henry is considered a free child, meaning his parental rights are terminated, then we can begin the adoption process."

"Yes, let's do that! If that means that he will become ours for good then by all means let's do that!" Emma practically screamed with excitement.

Diane smiled she could see the love for his boy in Emma's face. "Well, let's get started then."


	41. The Announcement

"I don't know about you but I am completely exhausted." Emma declared as she threw herself down on the bed.

"I don't think exhausted even begins to describe it." Regina replied as she sat on the edge of the bed and began to take off her heels.

Emma sat up and began rubbing the woman's back as she looked around the room.

"You know it's funny…we haven't even moved your stuff into my place yet and now we are going to start packing my stuff up."

"Yeah, it's kind of nice though, now we will be moving in to a new place together." Regina smiled over her shoulder.

"Yeah that will be pretty wonderful. I'm a little worried about selling this house and buying a house we like in such a quick timeframe though. On top of my job, you starting the restaurant, the foster parent stuff…good grief when I say it out loud it sounds insane."

Regina sighed, "Yeah it definitely does, but you know we are both strong we can do it."

Emma smiled at her, "Shit! The fundraiser…we forgot the fundraiser…that's this weekend!"

Regina laughed, "I know, I didn't forget babe."

"Oh…of course _you_ didn't forget…" Emma felt awfully unorganized compared to Regina.

"Hey you should be impressed by my ability to manage chaos!"

"I am!" Emma smiled as she leaned in and began placing kisses on the woman's neck. "But you know one thing that we have been neglecting during all of this chaos…"

"Mm…what is that…" Regina smiled into the kisses.

"I think you know exactly what it is…"

 _Ding Dong…Ding Dong…Ding Dong…Ding…_

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Emma shouted as she stood up from the bed.

Regina laughed, "Maybe our next house won't be cursed against us having sex!"

A frazzled Emma was walking to the front door with a laughing Regina following behind. Skittles was already barking and wagging her tail at the wooden structure. Emma laughed when she looked through the windows at the top.

"Mom…Dad…so nice of you to stop by without calling first…." Emma smiled letting them inside.

"Oh shush you are always happy to see us," Mary said as she kissed her daughter on the cheek and walked in. "Regina, sweetheart, I didn't hear from you today, is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah sorry about that Emma and I had plans I was going to call you this evening about meeting up tomorrow."

"Oh okay, what were these plans that were so important?" Mary asked intrusively as she walked into the kitchen helping herself to a cookie on the counter.

Emma looked at Regina and Regina shrugged her shoulders to indicate that it was Emma's call on whether or not to tell her parents.

"Well…okay so um…here why don't you guys take a seat…" Emma began and then motioned to the kitchen table.

"Emma, do not scare me like this…" Mary said as she grabbed David's hand and took a seat.

"Don't be scared Mom…it's okay…I'm just going to spit it out…."

"Who wants coffee? I'm going to make coffee!" Regina said as she busied herself at the counter.

Emma shook her head at her girlfriend and then turned her attention back to her parents. "So, there is this boy in my classroom, Henry, he is new this year. His parent's passed away last year and he was moved from New York to here to live with his older sister who is only 19. She was taking care of him while waiting tables at a diner. A few days ago she left him…just abandoned him…and when he told me I brought him over and he stayed with Regina and I."

Emma looked at her parents who both were wearing the same blank expressions.

"Um, Julie made me call the authorities and report the situation so that I didn't get into any trouble and they came and took Henry and now he is with some foster family on the other side of town. Because of that he was removed out of school here where he had just started opening up and getting comfortable. So, long story short, Regina and I are in the process of becoming foster parents so that we can adopt him." Emma closed her eyes and then slowly opened one looking at her parents and waiting for their response.

"So, I'm going to be a Grandpa?" David asked. "To a boy?"

Emma nodded.

"That's fantastic!" David stood up and embraced his daughter.

"Really, you are okay with this?"

"Emma of course we are okay with this!" Mary replied standing up and joining the hug with her family. "You guys will be changing this boy's life! It is a wonderful thing that you are doing! I am so proud of both of you!" She turned around and faced Regina motioning for her to join them.

Regina was in shock. She could not believe just how truly wonderful David and Mary were. They were the least judgmental people that she had ever known. All they believed in was love and understanding. It's as if they were fairytale characters.

Regina walked over and joined their group hug and she swore she had never felt more love in a single moment in her life.

"So what can we do to help?" Mary asked as they all separated and Regina began to pour them all a cup of coffee.

"Well, we have to find a house and fast!" Emma replied sitting back down at the table. "The foster process takes 90 days and we have to have a house that has a bedroom for Henry."

"Actually I think we can help with that," David smiled at Mary. "That is actually why we came over here."

Emma looked up at her father confused as she took a sip of her coffee that Regina had just handed her.

"Your father and I have just decided to move out of our house. It is simply too big for us now and we were going to put it on the market but now I think we have a much better use for it." Mary smiled at Emma.

"Oh my God…you were going to sell my childhood home? The home that I have all of my memories in? The home that I still spend Christmas morning in? Seriously?"

"Emma…sweetie…bigger picture…" Regina reminded the blonde.

"Emma, yes we were going to sell it but we were going to offer it to you first. We just didn't know if you would take it since you are always so hell bent on making your own way and not taking anything from us. But this works out beautifully now don't you think?" David smiled at his passionate daughter.

Emma giggled at herself and her overreaction. "Yeah…it does work out pretty good..sorry about that…" she took a drink of her coffee. "I still don't want to take it for free though!"

Mary shook her head at her daughter's stubbornness. "How about this…when you sell this house… you can give us the money you make off of it."

"Okay, deal."

"I wasn't finished." Mary raised her eyebrows at her daughter. "And we will put it in a trust fund for Henry's college education. You will have a child to think about now, time to start putting money away."

Emma gulped at the realization of that. _Shit, I'm a big girl now._


	42. The Inspection

"So somehow between tonight and tomorrow afternoon I have to figure out how to talk to Killian."

"Why? What is tomorrow afternoon?" Regina asked as she crawled into bed next to Emma.

"I just received an email from Diane that tomorrow afternoon we are meeting with her at my parent's house…well soon to be our house…to do the home inspection."

"And what does that have to do with Killian?" Regina asked as she began applying lotion to her arms.

"Nothing I guess except that I want to be able to enjoy every second of this experience and I won't be able to do that until Killian and I work this out."

"Understandable. I haven't spoken to Belle yet about it. Actually she called me earlier today but it was when we were um occupied," Regina laughed and winked at Emma, "and I missed the call. She didn't leave a message either…or a million texts…which is definitely unlike her…hmm now that I'm thinking about it I'm worried."

"Call her babe." Emma smiled at Regina before grabbing her own phone from the nightstand to text Killian.

"Yeah, I think I will do that." Regina climbed out of bed and left the room to retrieve her phone from the kitchen counter where she had left it.

 _Pick up Belle…_ Regina thought to herself as she twirled a pen in her fingers listening to the phone ring.

"Hello," the reassuring sound of her friend's voice came on the other end.

"Hey, sorry I missed your call earlier, Emma and I were…um…busy."

"Oh God," Belle laughed, "Well hey now isn't a really great time either so if it's okay if I come over in the morning?"

"Sure, that's fine. Emma has work so I will be here just head down whenever you want."

"Okay, bye," and just like that Regina was left with the signal of a disconnected phone. She set the pen down, grabbed a bottle of water and walked back to the bedroom where Emma was cuddled into Skittles.

"Killian won't text me back. It's been two weeks. We have to talk about this at some point."

"Yeah, well Belle wouldn't talk either. She said that now wasn't a good time. I hope that everything is okay over there."

"Me too," Emma sighed as Regina slid in the bed next to her.

"Come here beautiful," Regina smiled and Emma picked her head up from Skittles body to now lay across Regina's lap. Regina began running through Emma's long blonde locks. "You know everything is going to work out just fine right?"

"You don't know that for sure."

"Yes I do. I know that we are going to move into our home…we are going to adopt our son…and we are going to be happy…"

Emma sat up and looked into deep brown eyes, "How can you be so confident about that?"

"It's us Emma. There are a lot of things that I question. There are a lot of things in this world that I am unsure of, but there is one thing that I know will always work out and that is us."

Emma leaned in and kissed the woman she loved and then fell into her arms. Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde and held her close. She wasn't just trying to make Emma feel better when she spoke those words either. She truly believed them.

….

Regina was making herself a cup of coffee as she watched Skittles run through the back yard. She was working through paperwork for the restaurant and hoping that Emma was able to have a good day.

"Hey you," Belle said startling Regina out of her thoughts. "I knocked but I guess you didn't hear me. The door wasn't locked so I let myself in…"

"Oh goodness, I must have forgotten after I kissed Emma goodbye. No its okay, hey how are you?" Regina said setting her mug down and walking over to hug her friend.

"A mess," Belle replied falling into her friends embrace.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Regina asked as she led her to the table and pulled out a chair for her. "Want some coffee?"

"No thank you," Belle replied and sniffled. "Regina… I'm not ready to be a mom!"

"Oh no I was afraid of that. Babe you just have to tell Killian that you don't want to be a foster mom to Henry, hell that would help solve everyone's problems right now…"

"No…Regina, I'm not talking about Henry…."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"Regina…I'm pregnant…" Belle said looking at her friend with wide eyes.

Regina raised her eyebrows, "Oh my."

…..

Emma decided to have lunch in her Jeep that day because the lounge was far too crowded for her already racing mind. She grabbed an apple and a tea and began the trek across the parking lot.

"Swan," she heard a familiar voice call out for her.

She turned around to see Killian approaching her from the walkway heading into the building.

"Hey, I was just heading in to see you. I was going to see if you wanted to go to lunch with me."

"I'm not really that hungry." Emma said still angry about what he had said to Diane.

"Emma look I'm sorry about everything. I was upset. I reacted horribly and I know I owe you both an apology. Can we talk? Please?"

Emma stood there for a minute and took a deep breath. "Of course we can."

….

It was almost four o'clock and Emma was rushing across town to meet Regina at her parent's house. Diane would be there at 4:30 and that would give them time to shoo her parents out and get their nerves in order.

She pulled in the driveway and laughed when she saw Regina in the front yard with her Mom bending over a flower bed.

"Well hello my two favorite ladies!"

"Hello my beautiful daughter! I was just showing Regina where the sprinkler system is located."

"Oh I'm sure that is the highlight of her day Mom." Emma said as she kissed Regina on the cheek.

"Hey! If you are going to have the house she needs to know these things!"

"Okay well if you don't mind we can do that stuff another day Mom. Diane will be here soon and we would like to do this without you and Dad here asking a million questions."

"You are kicking us out?"

"Yep!"

"Emma! This is still our house for the time being!"

"Oh Mom come on it will only be for like an hour."

"Fine," Mary shook her head. "But you would think that she would want to meet the future grandparents too!"

"I'm sure she will but not today!" Emma yelled as Mary walked inside to get David.

Regina laughed; she was always entertained when those two were together.

"I talked to Killian today," Emma said as she eyeballed her girlfriend who was stunning in her pencil skirt and heels.

"Really? How did it go?"

"Good, he is happy for us. He said that he knows he owes you an apology too. He said he still wants to be foster parents though."

"Oh…did he mention anything else?"

"Nope. Why?"

"Just curious…."

"What are you hiding?" Emma cocked her head at Regina.

"Nothing…."

"Liar."

"Eh, I can't hide things from you. Belle's pregnant!"

"WHAT?" Emma shrieked and Regina just nodded her head. "I wonder why Killian didn't tell me?"

"I'm assuming because she hasn't told him yet. She told me that she wasn't sure if or when she was going to."

"What do you mean if? She has to!"

"She doesn't know if she is going to keep it."

"WHAT!"

"She's scared Emma."

"Well…okay…I understand that but she has to tell Killian or that will devastate him."

Regina took a deep breath, "I told her that she should talk to him and try to figure it all out but she is very overwhelmed right now and she doesn't want him pressuring her to keep it."

"I can't believe this is happening. He wants to be a father. He has a chance to be one and now he might not get to? It doesn't seem fair." Emma folded her arms across her chest and shook her head.

"Babe, please don't get all upset about this now. Just calm down and we can talk about it later…"

Mary and David walked out of the house to get ready to leave.

"Emma what's wrong?" Mary asked as soon as she saw Emma's body language.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"No you're not. Are you still having the inspection?"

"Yes Mom." Emma snapped.

"Mary it's okay just some issues with our friends. It will be okay." Regina smiled at Mary knowing that the woman wasn't going to give up until she heard some kind of answer.

"Oh, okay then well we will be on our way. We're going to grab a bite to eat and go to the market so take your time." Mary hugged Regina. "Try to get her to enjoy this experience sweetie. This is supposed to be a happy time in your lives."

"I will. Thank you Mary." She waved bye to David and watched as the two of them climbed into their car and drove down the road. Regina turned to talk to Emma and realized that she had already walked into the house. The woman took a deep breath and prepared to head inside after her.


	43. The Visit

The home inspection went wonderfully despite Regina and Emma not speaking to each other. Diane was impressed with everything and was happy to hear that they were going to be moving into the house that Emma grew up in. The women were delighted to hear that they were getting a chance to meet up with Henry this weekend as well.

The car ride home was silent. The only thing you could hear was the hum of the road underneath them. Regina had left her car at Mary and David's and they rode together in Emma's Jeep. When they arrived at home Emma turned the jeep off and sighed hoping that Regina would say something but the woman just climbed out of the car and began to walk to the door.

Emma was facing two choices here she could go inside and face this or she could go to the gym and calm down. She turned the key in the ignition and backed out of the driveway.

….

Two hours later Emma arrived home feeling relaxed and ready to talk to Regina. She knows that whatever happens between Belle and Killian is between them and even though she will be there to support her friend she cannot let it come between her and the woman she loves more than anything.

"Babe, we need to talk," Emma called out as she walked through the door and Skittles approached her.

"Regina?" Emma called again after not getting a response. She walked down the hallway to the bedroom after already checking the living room and the kitchen. Her heart started to race after she didn't see her and saw a note on her pillow.

 **Emma,**

 **I don't know why you left or where you went but I don't handle being left alone very well. I thought you knew that. I called a cab and went to my townhome. If you decide that you can talk to me then feel free to come over.**

 _Shit._ Emma threw the note down on the bed and ran down the hall. She grabbed her keys from the hook by the door and flew out of the house letting the front door slam shut behind her.

The entire drive to Regina's was a blur. Her mind was racing with what ifs. She was terrified that Regina would relapse again. She was terrified that that would in turn mess up the adoption process with Henry. She was scared that Regina would end things with her. There were so many things to worry about and it was all her fault. _Why did I have to be so selfish and go to the gym? Why couldn't I just stay and talk to her?_

When Emma finally made it to the townhouse door she didn't waste any time and began knocking and yelling for the other woman. Luckily Regina opened quickly and Emma felt like she took the first breath she had taken in an hour when she saw her face.

"Oh thank god you are okay," Emma said as she pushed past the door and embraced the other woman.

"I'm fine. I'm angry, but fine." Regina replied arms hanging down at her side.

"Regina I am so sorry. I was selfish and I should have told you where I was going. Better yet I should have stayed and talked to you until we worked it out. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"Where did you go?" Regina asked sternly as she pulled out of the blonde's grip.

"I just went to the gym babe. We hadn't spoken in a few hours and I knew we were both upset and I didn't want to fight all night. I knew if I went inside we would just scream at each other about their issues and I didn't want to do that. So I went to the gym to blow off some steam and calm down so that when I came back we could just talk."

Regina stood there for a minute. She wanted to be angry but she knew that Emma was right. They would have fought. They would have screamed at each other all night over a problem that wasn't even their problem.

"Okay…I get it…but please next time at least tell me that you are going so I don't sit there and worry about where you are going and if or when you are coming back? I don't handle that well."

"I promise." Emma nodded her head and pulled Regina into her embrace again. This time Regina accepted and returned the gesture. "Can we go home now? I don't like being here."

"Yes! I don't either." Regina sighed and grabbed her bag that she never unpacked.

…..

"Do you think he is as excited as we are?" Emma asked as they pulled into Starbucks.

"I don't know babe, I hope so!"

The women were getting ready to meet with Henry for the first time since Diane took them out of their home a month ago. It was only going to be for an hour and Diane was going to be there too. They didn't care about the details though they were just so excited to see him.

As they walked in they saw Diane in a corner table sipping her drink but they quickly grew nervous when they didn't see Henry with her.

"Hey Diane, oh my god is everything okay?" Emma asked scared.

"What? Why?" Diane replied growing nervous at the woman's facial expressions.

"Where is Henry?" Regina asked looking around.

"Oh," Diane chuckled, "He is in the restroom. Sorry about that."

Both women let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god! Okay, I'm going to go grab us some drinks." Regina said as she headed towards the line and Emma took a seat.

"So how are you today?" Diane asked.

"Good, excited to see him!"

"He is excited to see you guys too! He was pretty talkative on the ride here and that was a first."

Both women laughed and then Emma looked up to see Henry approaching the table. He looked as if he had grown a few inches in the short time since she had seen him. When they made eye contact she received a big beaming smile.

"Hey kid!" Emma said standing up to greet him.

"Emma!" Henry smiled and grabbed her wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Whoa, hey Henry!" Emma felt tears form in her eyes. "I've missed you kid!"

"I've missed you so much Emma! Is Regina here? Am I going home with you today?" Henry squealed. Diane and Emma exchanged looks and Emma felt a tear roll down her cheek.


	44. The Move

"Henry, we talked about this hun, today is just a visit with Emma and Regina." Diane said softly.

"But, Emma, I want to go back to your house. I don't like where I am at. They have their own kids and I'm just in the background. They don't care about me." Henry said not releasing his grip from Emma's waist.

"I'm so sorry kid. I'm trying everything I can to get you back with us okay?" Emma choked out trying to keep her composure.

Regina approached the table to find Henry wrapped around Emma's waist and Emma crying softly.

"Hey Henry…" Regina said setting the coffee on the table.

"Regina!" He exclaimed letting go of Emma and spinning around to embrace Regina.

"Oh, hi," Regina smiled as she embraced the boy. "I've missed you Henry."

"I missed you too! Tell Diane to let me come home with you guys today Regina!" Henry exclaimed as he tightened his grasp around her waist.

"Oh…um…" Regina looked up at Diane who was slowly shaking her head no and then to Emma who was wiping the tears from her face with the back of her coat sleeve. "Buddy I'm afraid you can't. I would love it if you could but there are some things that have to be taken care of first."

"Like what?" Henry asked his face smashed against the woman's coat.

"Well, like we are moving into a new house. It was Emma's house when she was a kid and now it's going to be ours. All of ours. It will be our family house and you will have your own room!"

"Oh that's cool," Henry said as he let go of Regina and stood back.

"Yeah, and I want to decorate it the way that you like, so what's your favorite color?" Regina asked trying to distract the boy as he sat down on the stool next to Emma.

"Green and blue are cool." Henry replied.

"Awesome. Oh, and I was thinking, being in sixth grade and all, that you could use your own computer…"

Henry's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Well yeah," Regina smiled at the boy as she took a sip of her coffee.

"That's awesome. I'm just excited for more cookies," Henry laughed.

"Oh honey there will be more cookies than you could ever hope for!" Regina smiled at the boy.

"Yes!" They all laughed and the tension at the table began to ease.

…

"Swan! Swan!" Emma was packing up her grill in the backyard when she heard Killian yelling for her. "Swan, are you back here?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Emma replied worried as she set the box down and opened the gate for her friend.

"Swan I'm going to be a daddy!" Killian exclaimed as he picked the blonde up and spun her around. "Belle is pregnant! We are having a baby!"

"Omg! Killian! Congratulations!" Emma shouted with joy. She was overwhelmed with happiness as she saw the love radiating from her friends face.

"I can't believe it Em! She told me this morning and I had to rush over and tell you! I'm going to be a daddy! I love that woman so much!"

"I know you do Killian! That is so fantastic! I am so happy for you two!" Emma smiled at him.

…..

"Knock knock" Belle said as she opened the front door.

"Hey gorgeous, how are you?" Regina smiled as she stood up from the boxed she was packing in the living room to greet her friend.

"Fabulous! I told Killian about the baby," Belle smiled.

"And?"

"And he is so excited!"

"That is wonderful," Regina pulled her petite friend into a hug. "Now, how are you feeling about it?"

"Good actually…after we talked that day I had a doctors appointment and once they confirmed it and it wasn't just a peed on stick…I don't know something changed. Then I was at the market yesterday and I walked by this woman with her baby in a stroller and they were so happy and I started crying but it was a happy cry. I never expected this to happen so soon but I am starting to get really excited for it now."

"Aw sweetie that is so great to hear!" Regina hugged Belle again. "As long as you are happy I am over the moon for you!"

"Thanks love your support means everything to me." Belle sighed into her friends embrace.

"I take it you told her the good news?" Killian asked as him and Emma walked into the room. Belle gave Regina a look as to imply to go along with the fact that she was just finding out.

"She did! Killian congratulations! I am so happy for the two of you!" Regina said smiling.

"Thank you Regina. Oh and I believe I still owe you an apology…"

"Hey, don't worry about it…its water under the bridge. This is a joyous occasion! Let's celebrate!" Regina said waving him off and giving him a sincere smile.

"Thank you Regina…really…" Killian smiled deeply at the woman.

"So, since I don't drink and we have a mama to be…how about we toast with some…juice?" Regina laughed.

"Juice sounds wonderful!" Belle giggled and they all walked into the kitchen.

…

Moving day had arrived and against their protest Belle had insisted on helping.

"I'm not crippled you guys I'm pregnant!" Belle said as she began to pick a box up.

"Put that down!" Regina yelled at her friend grabbing the box out of her hand.

"Regina, it's like five pounds, it is perfectly safe!"

"I don't care! We are not taking the chance of ANYTHING hurting that baby or you!"

"Well I am not just sitting here all day."

"Here…" Regina handed Belle a permanent marker. "You can write for me."

"Really?" Belle rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Hey now no sass from you," Regina laughed and Belle threw the marker at her.

"Okay the first load is ready in the u-haul!" Emma said as she walked in with Killian.

"Babe, she won't let me do anything," Belle whined to Killian.

"Are you really telling on me?" Regina asked and Belle stuck her tongue out.

"Good, I don't want you to do anything either!" Killian smiled and kissed Belle on the top of her head.

"Eh, you guys are annoying." Belle pouted and sat down on a box.

Emma laughed, "Okay well you want to ride over to the house with me to unload this one babe?"

"Of course! Your mother has already called me three times anyways so I will text her and let her know that we are on our way."

"She calls you more now than she does me!"

"Aw, are you jealous?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm relieved. I love my mom but man she can be a bit much."

"Oh stop it! She's sweet. Besides you know you're going to be the same way with Henry."

"Never," Emma winked at Regina as they headed outside to the u-haul.


	45. The Fireplace

"I can't believe this is our house," Regina smiled as she sat down next to Emma on the sofa in front of the fireplace handing her a cup of coffee.

"I know! I love the sound of that." Emma smiled and kissed the other woman on the cheek.

"Me too and I can't wait to get started on decorating Henry's room."

"Do you think we should do that so soon?"

"It's not soon. Babe it will only be another six weeks or so before everything is finalized."

"I know but there is still so much that could go wrong. I just don't want to get my hopes up."

Regina sighed and placed her mug on the coffee table in front of them. She turned sideways to face the blonde and took Emma's mug out of her hand setting it down next to her own.

"Listen to me you; everything is going to be fine! Henry is going to be ours. This is going to be our family home and he will be a Swan…or a Mills…or a Swan-Mills….you know we haven't talked about that yet…" Regina laughed.

Emma chuckled, "That's true we haven't."

"So how would you like to handle that?"

"Well, you know, you could just marry me and then we could all be Swans." Emma smiled into brown eyes.

Regina raised her eyebrows, "Are you serious?"

"Do I sound like I'm joking?"

"Well…no…but wow so much for a romantic proposal," Regina smiled and hit Emma's shoulder playfully.

"I'm sorry baby but seriously, think about it, we already own a home together, we are adopting a son together, I know I want to be with you for the rest of my life…"

Regina nodded in agreement as tears filled her eyes, "Let's do it!"

"Yes!" Emma shrieked as she jumped on to her knees pulling Regina up with her. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Emma cupped the woman's face and pulled her into a kiss. Regina couldn't explain the feeling that was taking over her body. Their first kiss failed in comparison to what she was feeling now. She never imagined she could experience such emotion, such passion, such…love.

The blonde's hands made their way to the small of Regina's back and pulled her body in as close as she could to her own. It felt as though they became one as Regina's own hands became lost in loose blonde curls. Their kiss grew in intensity and speed as hands began to roam and moans could be heard alongside the crackle of the fireplace. Emma pushed her weight down on Regina causing the woman to fall on to her back and the blonde began unbuttoning the red blouse exposing the olive flesh that was eager for her touch. Regina smiled up into blue green eyes as she reached for the hem of the black t-shirt Emma was wearing. Regina felt her arousal amplify with the sight of her exposed fiancé. She never grows tired of admiring her beautiful muscles.

Emma took in the outline of her raven haired beauty's curves as she began to free the material that was separating her from the thing she craved most right now. She ran her hands up smooth thighs and stopped on Regina's hips while she began placing light kisses down her stomach. Regina's hands made their way back to Emma's hair and before long Emma's mouth was where they both needed it to be. Emma continued this way for as long as she could and when she felt Regina began to tighten her thighs around her head she knew it wouldn't be much longer. Emma removed her right hand from Regina's hip and entered her lover causing a passionate moan to escape Regina's lips. Emma sat up to meet brown eyes and kissed plump red lips. Regina's hips moved rhythmically with every thrust as Emma's mouth made her way to that wonderful spot on Regina's neck. Instead of her head going back, as usual, Regina opened her eyes this time relishing in the sight that was Emma. Regina's hands grabbed onto muscular arms enjoying the flexed muscles that were bringing her so much ecstasy. That was all it took and Regina began to ride out the waves of the most intense orgasm she had ever had.

Before Emma could began to catch her breath Regina was flipping her over and straddling her hips. Emma stared up at the beauty and began shaking her head.

"What?" Regina asked out of breath.

"I still can't believe you are mine." Emma smiled.

Regina smiled and crashed her lips down on the blondes as her hands roamed freely over tight muscles and hardened nipples. Her mouth followed the trail that her hands had made as she began to undo the jeans that Emma was still wearing. She kissed passionately over the damp material covering the area that Regina needed access to. Regina pulled the top of the band into her mouth with her teeth and slid them down the blonde's legs causing a gasp to escape from the blonde. Regina slid two fingers into Emma's aching core as she sucked her hardened bud into her mouth. Emma couldn't form words but the sounds that were escaping her mouth encouraged Regina to keep going. Regina couldn't get enough of the way the blonde taste and the feeling of the woman around her was indescribable. It wasn't long before Regina felt Emma release on to her and Regina smiled as she slowly slid out and made her way up to kiss the blonde passionately.

"I love you so much Emma Swan," Regina said as their kiss parted and she fell onto the blonde's chest.

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you too Regina Swan."


	46. The Pain

"Emma, honey, what was so important that you just had to come over so soon?" Mary said as she opened the door to her and David's new place. "We have just barely begun to unpack!"

"Trust me Mom you're going to be excited that I'm here!" Emma said kissing her mother on the cheek and making her way into the condo.

"Where's Regina?"

"She's on her way up. She's on the phone with Belle. Where is Dad?"

"He's in the bedroom. He insisted on getting this sound bar thing for our bedroom television and was too proud to let the guy from the store install it. I swear Emma every day that man grows more and more stubborn."

"Okay sorry about that," Regina said as she walked in the door. "I couldn't get Belle to shut up!"

"Hello dear, you look lovely today!" Mary said as she hugged Regina.

"Why don't I ever get compliments like that?" Emma said scrunching her eyebrows at her mom.

"Dress like that," Mary pointed to Regina, "and you will."

"Oh good grief," Emma laughed and shook her head and Regina just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay so what is this news?"

"Can we get Dad in here first?" Emma asked as she wrapped her left arm around Regina's waist.

"David! Put those damn wires down and get in here please!" Mary yelled out shaking her head. "I'm afraid he is going to electrocute himself."

The women laughed as they saw David walk into the room, sweat beads on his forehead and a smile spread across his face.

"Hello ladies, what's going on?"

"Hey Dad, can you guys take a seat we have something to tell you." Emma said smiling at her parents.

"Emma?" Mary asked immediately jumping to the conclusion that it was something bad as her and David sat down.

"It's good Mom…okay just going to spit it out...Regina and I are getting married!"

"That's my girl!" David exclaimed as he jumped out of his chair pulling Emma and Regina both into a tight hug. "Congratulations! I am so excited for both of you!"

"Thanks Dad!" Emma said as she melted into her father's embrace.

"Thank you so much David." Regina smiled into the man's hug.

"Mom, are you okay?" Emma asked as she looked down and noticed her mother hadn't moved from her spot at the table.

"I'm fine honey," Mary said softly and they noticed a tear fall from her closed eyes.

"Mom, you are not okay, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Is it too soon? We just want to do it now so that when we sign the adoption papers for Henry we will all have the last name." Emma said as she sat down next to her mother.

"No, no sweetheart it's not that…" Mary opened her eyes and looked into her daughters. "Ever since you were a little girl I dreamt about your life and what kind of woman you were going to turn out to be. You have surpassed every expectation I ever had for you. A mother always worries about what kind of person their child will find to spend their life with and when you met Ruby I was delighted at who you had chose. When we lost her I felt like I lost you too. But now…" Mary's eyes swelled with tears once again.

"Mom," Emma spoke her own eye's beginning to fill, "its okay…"

"But now Emma…this is amazing woman has come into your life and has made you happier than I ever thought you could be. I am so thankful that your paths crossed and that our family is growing…not just by one person but by two! You have just made me so proud and so unbelievably happy."

"Oh…Mom," Emma grabbed her mother and held her tight both of them crying into each other's arms. Regina found she was unable to handle the emotional moment and made her way to the bathroom.

"I love you so much sweetheart," Mary said as they released from their hug.

"I love you too Mom," Emma smiled at her wiping away the tears from her face. "And I love you too Dad!" Emma said as she stood up to hug her father once again.

"I love you too Emma." David said as he squeezed his daughter tight.

"Hey, where did Regina go?" Emma said looking around.

"I think she went to the bathroom," David answered as he bent down to hug his wife.

Emma headed down the hallway and knocked on the bathroom door. "Gina, babe, are you okay?"

Regina cleared her throat and wiped the mascara from under her eyes, "Yep, I will be out in a minute!" She said trying to sound chipper.

…

"Are you sure you're okay with a courthouse wedding?" Emma asked her fiancé as they sat down to dinner.

"Of course, it doesn't matter where it happens Emma; all that matters is that I am marrying you." Regina smiled as she placed her napkin in her lap.

"I just feel like I'm slipping in the marriage department already and we are not even married! I didn't propose properly, I'm not giving you a dream wedding by any means…"

"Would you stop it please? Nothing about our relationship has been done the "normal" way and it's been amazing. As for my dream wedding Emma you are giving it to me. You are my dream."

Emma blushed. "Well…still…"

"Stop!" Regina scrunched her nose up at the blonde.

"Okay…okay…"

"So, we should be able to break ground on the restaurant in April."

"Really? That is fantastic!"

"Yeah, I am pretty excited! It will give us time to bring Henry home and get settled before I really have to start devoting a lot of time to work."

"That's amazing babe. I am so proud of you!"

"Thank you," Regina smiled and took a bite.

"Hey…I've been meaning to ask you…have you, or are you planning to, ask your father or Bianca to the wedding?"

Regina took a deep breath and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."

"Well you know I will support you no matter what you decide but I just don't want you to regret it if you don't ask."

"My father would never show up."

"What about Bianca?"

"I have no idea. I mean, she might, but eh the drama that could come along with that. I hardly think it's worth it."

"Okay babe. It's your decision. I just thought I would ask."

….

The next day Emma was at work and Regina was sitting at the kitchen table working on plans for the restaurant. She was finding it extremely hard to focus as her mind continued to drift to thoughts of her father and Bianca. She had no desire to speak to her father but she was feeling guilt about not telling him about the wedding. The last time she spoke to him was at her mother's funeral and it was very brief. She will always regret never fixing her relationship with her mother before she passed away but it was a heart attack, it was sudden and without warning and in her defense her mother was the one who chose not to speak to her. That didn't make it hurt any less.

Regina grabbed her cell phone and anxiously waited to see if the other end would answer.

"Hello?" After three rings the same stern voice that has always sent shivers down her back answered the phone.

"Dad…it's me…Regina."

"Oh. Hello."

"Hi, how are you?"

"Fine, do you need something?"

Regina gulped, "Um, no Dad, I don't need anything. Actually I was calling to let you know that I am getting married next week and I wanted to invite you to come."

"Well that is awfully short notice."

"It was a pretty quick decision…"

"Glad to see you have come to your senses."

"What do you mean?"

"You're getting married. So you realized that whole lesbian thing wasn't getting you anywhere right?"

Regina choked back tears, "Dad…no…I'm still a lesbian…it's not just something you grow out of. I'm marrying a woman."

"I see. Then why are you calling me?"

Regina bit her bottom lip and stared into the distance unable to keep the tears from flowing now. "I honestly don't know."

…

"Babe! I just talked to Diane and we get to meet up with Henry again this weekend!" Emma said as she walked through the front door dropping her briefcase on the floor and setting her keys on the table in the hallway.

"Oh that's wonderful," Regina replied less than enthusiastically not even looking up from the cutting board where she was preparing dinner.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Emma asked as she slid her arms around the woman's waist and rested her head on her shoulder.

"I called my dad today."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, well, so much for him walking me down the aisle."

Emma sighed and set the knife and vegetables down from the woman's hands turning her around to face her. "Baby, I am so sorry."

"It's my own fault. I should have known better."

"No, it's not your fault. It's his. He is missing out on having such a wonderful and beautiful person in his life."

Regina's head fell into Emma's chest and she began to cry harder than Emma had ever seen before.

"Baby…I am so sorry…" Emma felt herself start to cry seeing the woman she loved in so much pain. "What can I do to make this better for you?"

"Just hold me."

Emma tightened her grip around the woman and breathed in deep before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I've got you. I love you. You're safe and I will never let you go."


	47. The Ceremony

"Regina Mills I vow to you that from this day forward I will love you unconditionally and without hesitation. I promise I will always be your biggest fan. I will be there to support you, laugh with you, cry with you, and continue to grow with you. I will promise to respect and cherish you as a woman, a partner, and an equal. I give you this ring to symbolize that from this day forward we will walk together in life." Emma placed the ring on Regina's finger and looked up to meet beautiful brown eyes that were glistening back at her.

"Emma Swan," Regina began, "because of you I now believe that I am worthy of love. I believe that I deserve to be happy. You have made me happier than I ever thought that I could be and I will spend the rest of my life making sure that you feel the same way. I promise to fill our home with patience, understanding, laughter, and love. I promise you will never have to doubt if I am yours. I am devoted to you in every sense and every way. I love you Emma Swan and my heart is yours from this day forward." Regina placed the ring on Emma's finger and looked into tear filled eyes.

"I am delighted to announce Mrs. and Mrs. Swan!" the Judge announced as the women smiled over tears of joy and embraced in the most intense kiss either had ever experienced.

…..

Mrs. and Mrs. Swan walked into their reception hand in hand. They didn't have anything big planned but Mary and David had insisted that there was a party that evening to celebrate their ceremony. They had rented a local hall and invited their closest friends. They were overwhelmed with the love they received as they entered the room.

Mary and Belle had decorated the hall beautifully and Regina's old crew from La Pomme Mechant, with the exception of Gold, had catered the event for them. Their eyes wandered the room taking in the sight of the ones they loved when they both landed on him at the same time.

"Henry!" both women exclaimed as he came running up to greet them and landed in their arms.

"What are you doing here kid?" Emma said smiling wide.

"Diane picked me up and said she didn't want me to miss this!" Henry said smiling back at them. "Congratulations!"

"Oh Henry I am so excited to see you!" Regina said a single tear streaming down her cheek.

"Me too Regina," Henry said hugging her once again. "So you guys are like officially married now huh?"

"Yes we are!" Regina said.

"We are both Swans now!" Emma smiled.

"So, will I be a Swan too?"

"Yeah kid, you will be a Swan too!"

"Awesome! I can't wait for that day!" Henry smiled back at them.

….

The dance floor was crowded as the YMCA boomed over the speakers and Emma and Regina took turns playfully poking at a shy Henry who was hesitant about participating in the dance.

"Hey, have you seen Killian?" Belle interrupted the women.

"No, not in awhile," Emma responded.

"I can't find him and I'm sorry guys but I'm so tired and ready to go home."

"Aw, it's okay. It's been a long day. Come on I will help you find him," Emma said as she kissed her wife on the cheek and left the dance floor with the exhausted woman.

It was approximately fifteen minutes before the women stumbled upon Killian slumped over against a brick wall outside.

"Killian, what on earth?" Belle exclaimed rushing over to him.

"Well hello love! What are you doing outside?" Killian laughed obviously intoxicated.

"Eh, you're drunk!"

"No, you're drunk!" Killian laughed at her and took a swig from the bottle he was holding.

"Oh good grief." Belle stood up and shook her head.

Emma sighed. "Okay buddy let's get you up and into the car. Here I will be taking that thank you." Emma said taking the bottle from his hand.

"Oh Swan. Swan, swan, swan, swan, swan…I love you Swan…"

"I love you too buddy but it's time for you to go home and go to bed." The blonde said she reached under his shoulders and began to lift him off the ground.

"Bed? No! It's party time!"

"I think you've done enough partying tonight bud." Emma said trying to steady herself against the wall. Luckily David had seen Belle and Emma walk outside and came just in time to help his daughter get Killian to the car.

"I am so sorry Emma. You shouldn't have to be dealing with this tonight." Belle said shaking her head as Emma and David laid Killian in the back seat.

"Belle, it's okay, I've seen Killian drunk before." Emma laughed.

"Hey I am going to follow you home okay?" David said. "There is no way you are going to be able to carry him in the house and I really doubt he will be able to walk in on his own."

"I was going to make him sleep in the car." Belle sneered.

David laughed, "Well that would be fine if it wasn't supposed to get below freezing tonight dear. Come on let's get you home."

"Thank you so much for everything Belle," Emma hugged the woman, "And please try not to be too hard on him. I mean sure give him hell for a bit," Emma laughed, "But then just remember this will probably be his last party before the baby comes ya know?"

"Yeah I know. Eh, idiot." Belle shook her head and laughed. "Alright sweetie, well congratulations again and tell Regina I love her! I will see you both soon!"

"Okay, thank you!"

Emma headed back inside to see Regina sitting with her mother and Henry and felt her body instantly warm over. She couldn't believe that this was her family now.

"Hey baby, did you find Killian?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, Belle and Dad are taking him home now. Poor guy was almost passed out cold drunk!"

"Oh no!" Mary exclaimed and giggled.

Regina shook her head, "Belle should kick his ass!"

"Oh, I'm sure she will," Emma laughed. "So, what are you guys talking about?"

"How I can't wait to be home with you guys!" Henry smiled up at her.

Emma smiled down at him. "I can't wait for that either kid."

….

The women were now at home lying in their bed. They were facing each other and gazing into each other's eyes. "What a beautiful day with the most beautiful woman," Emma smiled as she traced her fingers along Regina's bare arm.

"It really was the most beautiful day," Regina gazed into blue green eyes, her body growing warm from Emma's touch.

"I still can't believe that I am married to you." Emma said softly as her fingers trailed over the curve of the woman's hip.

"Me either. I never thought I would meet someone like you Emma Swan." Regina replied as she traced the outline of Emma's jaw with her fingertips. "I truly believe that you were made for me."

"Without a doubt."


	48. The Adoption

Regina squeezed Emma's hand as the judge looked over the documents she was holding. Regina could feel Emma's hands shaking in hers, although it was hard to tell if it was Emma's or her own.

"Well, it looks as if we have everything in order here." The judge began to speak as Emma's grip became tighter on Regina's hand and she squeezed her other hand into a tight fist. Regina bit down on her bottom lip and closed her eyes as she anticipated what was to come.

"Henry," the judge looked up at the boy, "how do you feel about this adoption?"

"I feel good," Henry smiled and Diane smiled down at him. "Emma helped me when nobody else cared and Regina is really great... and she makes the best food. I can't wait until I get to go home with them and be a family."

The judge smiled at Henry and then looked to the women who were both looking over at Henry lovingly. "Emma, Regina, Henry…it is my pleasure to sign the decree of adoption for you. Would you like to gather and take a picture?" The women looked at each other and tears began to flow down their faces and before they could turn to Henry he was already on their way to them. They embraced him and received a hug of pure love in return.

The three of them gathered in front of the judge's bench and held up the certificate of adoption. There was not a dry eye in the room as they smiled for their first family picture.

…

"Welcome home kid!" Emma said as they walked in the front door with their son.

"Wow, it's so nice." Henry smiled. "Hey Skittles!" He bent down to pet the dog that greeted him in the hallway.

"Here Henry I'm going to take your bag up to your room. You can come up whenever you are ready okay?" Regina smiled at him.

"Oh, I am ready!" Henry leapt to his feet and followed after her up the stairs with Emma smiling behind him.

Regina opened the door revealing the room to the excited boy for the first time. "Oh my god! Is this really mine?" Henry exclaimed as he ran into the middle of the room and spun in a circle trying to take it all in.

"All yours kid," Emma smiled as she wrapped her arm around Regina's waist and rested her head on the woman's shoulder.

"I can't believe it! Oh my god, I have a TV!" He began running from item to item examining everything that was perfectly displayed for him. "And a computer! You guys are amazing!"

"You deserve it honey," Regina watched in adoration as he thoroughly looked over the books on the shelf next to his window.

"You know all of this stuff is great and everything but it's just so nice to finally be here." Henry said as he sat on his new bed.

Regina smiled and sat down next to him and Emma leaned against the computer desk across from the pair.

"Well it feels pretty great to have you here kid. We have been anticipating it for a long time now. I cannot tell you how many hours we have spent thinking about you."

"Really? Thinking about what?"

"Well, we would wonder how you were doing. What you were learning in school, if you were getting along with your foster family." Regina replied as she watched Henry's expression grow bleak.

"Those people weren't my family. I hated it there. I just wanted to be here with you guys."

"I know kid and I'm sorry that you had to go through that but you are here now and for good this time!"

Henry smiled up at Emma, "Am I still going to be in your class at school tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid not. Children aren't allowed to be in the same room as their parents…um…their guardians…"

"It's okay," Henry said reassuringly, "You are my mom now."

Emma gulped trying to release the lump that had now formed in her throat. "You don't have to call me that or anything kid if it's too soon…"

"No, I want to…it feels nice to call someone that again." He smiled at the blonde who was now fighting back tears.

"Oh, well, in that case…well…okay!" Emma smiled and cleared her throat once again.

"You too," Henry turned to Regina, "Do you both want to be Mom? Or would that be confusing?" Henry giggled.

The question caused both of the emotional women to let out a laugh. "Whatever you want is perfectly fine Henry." Regina smiled at the boy and wrapped her arm around his shoulder giving him a light squeeze.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Henry nodded in reply. "Why don't I go whip us up some dinner? Do you like lasagna?"

"I love lasagna!"

"Perfect! I'm going to change and then I will get started right away." Regina winked at him and squeezed Emma's forearm on her way out of the room.

"So, what would you like to do this evening? Anything you want!"

"After dinner can we take Skittles for a walk?" Henry asked with a smile.

"Oh kid, you are going to make a wonderful Swan!"


	49. The End

"This is it babe, your big day is finally here!" Emma smiled as she rested her head on Regina's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her waist. "How excited are you right now?"

"I don't think excited quite describes what I am feeling…" Regina took a deep breath as she made eye contact with her wife's reflection in the mirror and finished applying her lipstick.

Emma stood and brought her hands up to tense shoulders and began to lightly rub over the material. "Everything is going to be wonderful baby, I promise. You are the most prepared person I know, alongside my mother, so with both of you behind this…it's going to be amazing!"

Regina turned around, her hips resting against the vanity, and smiled into loving eyes. "Thank you gorgeous. I'm glad you will be there for support. I couldn't have done any of this without you."

Emma nodded, "Yeah, you could have, but you're welcome." Emma leaned in and kissed her wife as Regina's hands found their way into loose curls.

"Hey moms…ew... God…" Henry saw them kissing and spun around. "Ew, ew, ew," He said again as he quickly walked out of the bathroom.

Both women started laughing as they separated and Emma called out, "What's up kid?"

"Nothing! I will find my tie myself!" Henry shouted from down the hall. "Next time close a door!"

Emma looked at Regina and shook her head causing Regina to roll her eyes and laugh. "Well I suppose I should fix my lipstick now…."

…..

Emma made her way through the crowded restaurant and into the kitchen. The frenzy of people, dishes clanking, and random orders being yelled out caused her heart to begin racing. The sometime chaotic atmosphere of her sixth grade classroom was nothing compared to this and she grew even more respect for her wife in that moment. She smiled as she saw Regina in her element. She was slightly bent over the metal counter top placing the finishing touches on one of her desserts.

Emma didn't want to interrupt so she simply stood off to the side and admired the beauty doing what she loved most. She loved the way that she bit her bottom lip when she was concentrating. She loved the way Regina looked earlier in the evening when she was in a stunning dress and her hair was done just right, but something about her in this element, when she isn't dressed to the nines and her hair is wrapped up with just a few loose strands falling naturally around her face, she was breathtaking.

"Emma, how long have you been standing there?" Regina laughed as she stood up to place the dishes on the tray next to her.

"I lost track of time," Emma smiled.

"Aw," Regina walked over and placed a kiss on the blonde's cheek. "How was your meal?"

"Amazing, the place is packed babe!"

"I know, it's been nonstop back here!"

"Mmhmm and I thought you said you were staying out of the kitchen tonight?" Emma laughed. "I knew you couldn't resist!"

"I know," Regina sighed, "I can't help it! I did the pictures and the whole grand opening thing and then I just had to get back here. I went in the bathroom threw my hair up and changed!"

Emma smiled, "I knew it would happen. I saw you sneak a bag into the car."

Regina laughed, "You saw that huh?"

Emma nodded, "yeah, you can't get anything by me babe."

"Where is Henry?"

"He's at the table with Killian and my Dad. Talking manly men talk."

Regina laughed, "Oh boy."

"Yeah, I think there's a girl at school that he likes here tonight."

"Where is she? I want to see her!" Regina started walking towards the doors.

"Calm down babe, you're not going to go grill the poor girl."

"I won't! I'm just curious is all?"

"Mhmm, no I'm not showing you."

"Regina, I need your help with something really quick," Belle interrupted with a stack of invoices in hand.

"Thank God!" Emma laughed as she kissed her wife on the cheek. "I'm going back to the table, you go back to work…"

"He is not allowed to start dating yet!" Regina yelled as Belle grabbed her hand and began pulling her in the opposite direction.

"Uh huh okay babe. I love you!" Emma laughed as she walked through the double doors.

…

It was a little after two in the morning when Emma felt Regina's warmth enter the bed.

"Hi baby, you're home."

"I am, sorry I woke you." Regina whispered as she placed a kiss on the blonde's shoulder.

"Don't be silly. How was the rest of your night?"

"Wonderfully exhausting," Regina smiled as she wrapped her arms around her wife and rested her head into the crook of her neck.

"I am so proud of you beautiful."

"Thank you." Regina smiled as she took a deep breath and felt her eyes fill with tears. She never dreamt that her life could turn out this way. Somewhere inside of her she had always hoped that she would accomplish one of her goals whether personal or professional. However, to fulfill her wildest fantasies of owning her own restaurant, being married to the woman of her dreams, and having a wonderful son? She had to continue to remind herself that it was real.

Emma felt a tear hit her skin and turned over, "Hey, baby, are you okay?"

"I'm amazing," Regina smiled into concerned eyes.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked bringing a hand up to wipe the side of her face.

"Positive, I love you so much."

"I love you too honey." Emma pulled Regina into her chest and cradled her head running her fingers into luxurious hair.

"Everything is so perfect right now. Do you ever get worried that things are going to fall apart?"

"No." Emma replied full of confidence.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well I can't promise you that things will always be perfect. Life is messy. I can promise you however that I will always be here. There isn't anything that can happen that would ever make me not want to be by your side. You might be a little crazy at times," both women laughed, "but I've never known anyone with a more pure and beautiful heart. There will never be another soul like you. We can conquer anything baby. That's how I am so sure."

 _ **A/N So, that's it! Thank you for everyone who read and followed this story! I know that there was more I could have explored with this one but I started to lose interest with writing it and then I know my writing would have suffered. More than likely there will be a sequel when inspiration strikes. Your reviews meant the world to me! Thank you!**_


End file.
